Des âmes perdues
by Catie147
Summary: Astoria, mourante, est rongée par une maladie incurable. Après sa fuite d'Angleterre deux ans plus tôt, Théo rentre au pays pour soutenir un Drago désespéré. Déterminé à sauver Astoria, Théo est décidé à trouver un remède. Aidé de Luna Lovegood et Tracey Davis, il essaye de ne pas perdre espoir. A eux trois, peut-être arriveront-ils à la sauver.
1. Chapitre 1 - Etoile filante

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde et bonne année 2019 à tous !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Je marque le coup de cette nouvelle année avec mes Serpys préférés, que j'ai torturé tout au long de cette histoire avec beaucoup de plaisir. :) Je l'ai commencée en 2012, autant vous dire que ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle traînait sur mon PC. Je l'ai bien sûr entièrement reprise et réécrite, avec un changement complet d'intrigue, bien que j'ai conservé l'idée de base. La totalité a été écrite pendant le Nano 2018, donc rassurez-vous : vous êtes sûrs d'avoir une fin !

Autre petite précision, cette fic a été écrite grâce à la quatrième table de prompts d'Aosilyah et LostInTheSun sur HPF, elle comportera donc quinze chapitres suivant les prompts qu'elles avaient listés.

J'espère que cette petite histoire aux côtés de Théo, Luna et Tracey vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et à bientôt en reviews ! ;)

 _(PS : Pour ceux qui me suivent sur L'Hypocrisie des Envolés, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire, j'ai juste eu un emploi du temps chargé et pas beaucoup d'inspiration. La suite arrive, à pas d'escargots mais elle arrive !)_

* * *

Il n'était que huit heures et pourtant la chaleur alourdissait déjà les rues de Séville. Les volets étaient encore fermés pour préserver la fraîcheur des maisons et les rues presque vides.

Un jeune homme solitaire remontait les pavés de la vieille ville, le soleil tapant sur sa nuque. Il s'arrêta en face de la devanture abandonnée d'un fleuriste, regarda attentivement autour de lui, puis disparut brusquement à travers le mur voisin. Il réapparut indemne de l'autre côté, dans une étroite rue commerçante dont les boutiques exposaient des chaudrons, des baguettes magiques, des hiboux ou des balais volants.

Tout ce petit monde commençait doucement à prendre vie. Les vendeurs ouvraient les portes, se saluaient en souriant, arrangeaient leurs vitrines avec un soin minutieux, en l'attente des premiers clients.

Théodore, bien que familier à cette atmosphère, ne se joignit pas aux conversations joyeuses qui parsemaient son chemin. Il se contenta d'un simple salut de la main au libraire, d'un sourire réservé à la fabricante de baguettes. Il habitait ici depuis près de deux ans, et pourtant il agissait toujours comme s'il n'était que de passage.

Il arriva avec soulagement à sa destination, la nuque recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Sa peau pâle d'anglais ne supportait toujours pas l'agressivité du soleil espagnol.

Il déverrouilla la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur, accueillant l'air frais avec un soupir reconnaissant. Après l'atmosphère joviale du dehors, le silence feutré des lieux l'apaisa. En bon habitué, il vérifia que les sortilèges de conservation étaient toujours en place sur les vieux parchemins empilés sur les étagères, avant de soulever le rideau de la devanture.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le fond de la boutique, où le comptoir était comme d'habitude dans un bazar indescriptible.

— Daniela…, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

C'était la jeune femme qui avait fermé hier soir et elle n'était pas du genre maniaque. Il rassembla donc les brouillons de parchemin sur lesquels elle avait griffonné pour en faire une pile ordonnée, reboucha les flacons d'encre et rangea les plumes dans leur tiroir. Il eut à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au livre de comptes que la porte s'ouvrait, faisant retentir la sonnette caractéristique.

Comme il s'y attendait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un client mais d'Emilio, le vieux propriétaire du magasin. Il était rare que quiconque vienne acheter quoi que ce soit, à vrai dire. Les vieux parchemins runiques n'avaient plus d'intérêt pour personne ces jours-ci.

— Comment vas-tu, hijo ?

Le visage ridé du vieil espagnol se fendit d'un sourire que Théo lui retourna avec chaleur. Emilio avait été le seul à lui offrir un travail à la période la plus sombre de sa vie, le seul à avoir cru en lui, et ça il ne l'oublierait jamais.

— Pas trop mal, abuelo. Et toi ? Tu es là tôt.

— Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ne t'en fais pas va, je ne serai pas dans tes pattes. Je vais aller travailler en bas.

Il lui tapota l'épaule en passant et s'enfonça dans le couloir qui s'étendait derrière le comptoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Théodore l'entendit descendre l'escalier à pas lents.

Il avait eu la chance d'être embauché ici à peine une semaine après son arrivée en Espagne. Il n'avait aucun diplôme, aucune expérience, mais Emilio n'avait pas fait cas de tout cela. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un en plus pour l'aider et Théo avait fait ses preuves dès leur entretien en traduisant sans difficulté le texte runique qu'il lui avait montré. Depuis, il vivait une vie tranquille et paisible, entre l'atelier de traduction et son petit appartement au cœur de Triana.

Le jeune homme tira vers lui une liasse de parchemins recouverts de Runes et sortit une plume, se laissant envelopper par l'agréable silence de la boutique vide.

On venait parfois requérir leurs services pour de menus travaux de traduction ou acheter quelques-uns de leurs précieux ouvrages, mais cela restait rare. L'essentiel de leur travail consistait à rechercher, traduire et archiver de vieux textes runiques, des incantations oubliées ou des traditions perdues depuis longtemps. Se plonger dans un lointain passé l'aidait souvent à oublier le sien.

L'horloge accrochée en haut du clocher qui surplombait la rue sonna midi lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour la première fois. Théo releva le nez de son parchemin et s'arracha à sa traduction épineuse, les doigts couverts d'encre et les sourcils encore froncés par la concentration. Cependant, la vue des nouveaux venus éclaira son visage d'un sourire.

— Holà ! s'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme. Papa n'est pas arrivé ?

— Il est en bas, il doit classer la caisse de parchemins babyloniens qui sont arrivés hier. Comment ça va, mon grand ?

Joaquin lui retourna un sourire édenté, toujours perché sur la hanche de sa mère. Il n'avait pas trois ans lorsque son père était parti deux ans plus tôt, laissant Daniela se débrouiller seule avec leur enfant. Théo était arrivé au moment où elle luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression, se raccrochant à Joaquin comme une noyée à sa bouée.

Comme chaque midi, la jeune femme lui proposa de rester manger et comme chaque midi, Théo déclina poliment l'invitation. Il repartit d'un pas vif côté Moldu, où il acheta une portion de nachos au poulet qu'il dégusta sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il éprouvait énormément d'affection pour cette petite famille qui avait accepté de l'accueillir chez eux, mais il évitait autant que possible de trop s'y attacher. Les gens qui lui étaient proches avaient beaucoup trop tendance à mourir, et il préférait maintenir des barrières qu'être blessé de nouveau.

Une fois sa pause terminée, Théo repartit vers la boutique, où il passa une après-midi silencieuse au sous-sol à classer différents documents avec Emilio. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, ils entendaient les éclats de rire de Daniela et les bruits de pas de Joaquin, qui courait partout avec enthousiasme. Le vieil homme le congédia une heure avant la fermeture, lui assurant qu'il pouvait se débrouiller sans lui. Il lui conseilla de profiter de sa soirée avec ses amis et à ces mots, Théo retint un sourire amer. Si seulement il savait.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'il ressortit dans la rue commerçante presque déserte. Le glacier repliait ses chaises d'un coup de baguette, la vendeuse de l'animalerie rentrait les cages des tortues. L'air était doux et il y avait un parfum de fin d'été dans l'air. Les jours raccourcissaient petit à petit et bientôt, des hordes d'étudiants viendraient envahir les rues pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires.

Le pas lent, Théodore reprit le chemin de son appartement. Au-dessus de sa tête étincelaient des centaines d'étoiles. Il n'aimait pas trop la nuit. Ça lui faisait repenser à un passé qu'il aurait voulu oublier. La bataille de Poudlard s'était déroulée la nuit. Et c'était le jour où sa vie avait commencé à partir en lambeaux.

Il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Les éclairs des sortilèges, les corps qui tombaient les uns après les autres, le rire hystérique de Bellatrix. La peur qui déformait le visage de Pansy, la joie féroce de Voldemort lorsqu'il avait cru Potter mort, l'espoir naissant dans les yeux de Drago lorsque le Survivant s'était relevé. Un corps qui tombait dans la poussière.

Des souvenirs qui le faisaient se réveiller en nage encore aujourd'hui. Et si Poudlard hantait ses cauchemars, ce n'était rien comparé à Azkaban.

La paranoïa aidant, tous ceux qui avaient un rapport de près ou de loin avec les Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés après la dernière bataille. Tous ceux qui portaient la Marque avaient été emprisonnés à perpétuité sans autre forme de procès, y compris son père. Il n'avait jamais réussi à s'en attrister, il l'avait détesté toute sa vie. Seul Drago en avait réchappé, grâce à l'appui du grand héros Potter, chose que Théo n'avait jamais comprise. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui poser la question.

Il se souviendrait toujours, même ici, au cœur de Séville et de son atmosphère enfiévrée, des regards implacables des membres du Magenmagot lorsqu'ils avaient prononcé leur verdict après un interrogatoire interminable. Il avait passé trois ans à Azkaban pour complicité avec les Mangemorts. Tout ça parce que son père en était un. Il n'avait eu une réduction de peine que parce qu'il était mineur, à l'époque. L'injustice de la sentence laissait encore un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il avait beau hurler qu'il n'avait rien fait, on ne l'avait pas cru.

Ces trois années passées à la prison sorcière avait été une torture. Même si les Détraqueurs avaient été relevés de leurs fonctions, cela n'avait atténué qu'en partie l'horreur de ce que sa vie était devenue là-bas. La puanteur, la solitude, la faim avaient formé une spirale de désespoir dont il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se sortir.

L'atmosphère de mort et de noirceur qui régnait là-bas le hantait encore dans de nombreux de ses cauchemars.

Théo fut arraché à ses sombres pensées lorsqu'un homme le bouscula, renversant un peu de sa bière sur le pavé.

— Lo siento, s'excusa aussitôt l'ancien Serpentard.

Lorsque Théo était arrivé ici, il ne parlait pas un mot d'espagnol. C'est Daniela qui lui avait appris à parler, en échange de quelques cours d'anglais. Il était loin d'être bilingue mais il se débrouillait de mieux en mieux. Il comprit donc chaque morceau d'insultes craché par son interlocuteur, avant que ce dernier ne s'éloigne d'un air mauvais. Avec un soupir, Théo reprit sa route en traînant des pieds.

Il arrivait au coin de sa rue lorsque le groupe d'adolescentes devant lui s'arrêta brusquement. Il suivit du regard leurs bras tendus vers le ciel et s'immobilisa tout à fait en voyant une étoile filante barrer la toile noire du firmament.

Ce fut comme s'il était transporté brutalement dix ans en arrière, un soir de mai, quelques jours avant la bataille. Ils étaient en cours d'Astronomie lorsque le même phénomène s'était produit. Le professeur Sinistra s'était épanché dans de longues explications sur la véritable nature d'un tel évènement, alors que Pansy s'était penchée vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu savais que c'est un symbole de renouveau ?

Elle n'avait rien dit de plus, de peur que quelqu'un les entende, mais il avait compris tout ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu. C'était l'époque où ils pensaient encore qu'ils pourraient s'échapper indemnes de cette guerre.

Lorsque l'étoile filante disparut, Théodore cligna des yeux, comme ébloui. Revenir sur terre, dans le présent, fut brutal. Cette pensée pour Pansy, bien que brève, lui avait déchiré le cœur.

Le pas traînant, il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche des clés de son immeuble. Il s'approchait de la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il s'aperçut que quelqu'un se tenait déjà sur le seuil. Il se figea en reconnaissant la silhouette familière. Une silhouette qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis deux ans.

— Bonsoir Théo, lui dit Drago d'une voix fatiguée.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Peut-être quelques rides en plus, quelques cheveux plus blancs que blonds, une maturité plus adulte dans le regard. Et surtout, un air fatigué et las, comme imprimé à jamais sur ses traits. Il se tenait droit devant lui, les mains au fond des poches, des cernes sous les yeux et les épaules alourdies d'un poids invisible.

— Drago, murmura-t-il, la mâchoire serrée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Daphné m'a dit où te trouver.

Théo pinça les lèvres et ses doigts se resserrèrent davantage sur son trousseau de clés.

— Elle m'avait promis de…

— C'est une urgence. Est-ce qu'on peut en parler à l'intérieur ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ?

Son ami poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux. Il se massa longuement les paupières avant de les soulever, pour fixer son regard dans le sien. Théo n'y avait jamais lu tant de désespoir, même lors des heures les plus sombres de la guerre.

— Ma femme est malade.

— Je suis désolé, mais qu'est-ce que…

— J'ai besoin de toi, Théo. S'il te plaît.

Ce fut ce dernier mot, plus que tout autre, qui fit courir un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Jamais il n'avait vu Drago supplier. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si résigné. Il avait toujours préféré régler les choses lui-même, et s'il avait réussi à extorquer son adresse à Daphné pour venir jusqu'ici, il devait avoir réellement besoin de son aide, maintenant plus que jamais. Malgré les années écoulées, Théo ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos comme ça.

Avec un soupir, il glissa sa clé dans la serrure.

— Entre. On en parlera là-haut.

Lorsque la porte de l'immeuble claqua derrière Drago, il se demanda s'il ne venait pas de faire une monstrueuse bêtise.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et voilà le premier chapitre, qui sert un peu d'introduction à tout le bazar qui va arriver ensuite ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis en review, positif comme négatif, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours. :)

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne semaine, et on se retrouve dès lundi pour le prochain chapitre, qui apportera quelques éclaircissements sur la maladie qui ronge Astoria. A bientôt ! ;)


	2. Chapitre 2 - Partons vite

**Note d'auteur** : Un très très grand merci à **Maxine, Destrange** et **X Barma** pour leurs reviews sur le premier chapitre ! :hug:

Avec un petit jour de retard, voici le second chapitre, qui en dit un peu plus sur Astoria, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

* * *

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

— Je ne serais pas contre un petit Whisky Pur-Feu. Si tu en as.

Après avoir lâché sa sacoche près du porte-manteau, Théo traversa le petit appartement encombré et se saisit de deux verres à whisky, qu'il remplit de généreuses portions de liquide ambré. Drago enleva une liasse de parchemin d'un fauteuil avant de s'y asseoir, examinant les lieux avec curiosité.

L'endroit était petit et rempli à craquer de meubles et de livres. La seule touche personnelle apportée par Théo se trouvait sur le manteau de la cheminée. Lorsque les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur la photographie et ses petites silhouettes mouvantes, son regard se voila de tristesse.

Théo posa un peu brutalement leurs verres sur la table basse et s'éclaircit la gorge. Le mélange de pitié et de compassion qu'il lisait dans les prunelles de Drago ne lui plaisait pas.

— Ça a été pris quand ?

— Avril 1998, répondit Théo à contrecœur.

Presque malgré lui, ses yeux papillonnèrent du côté de la cheminée. Pansy lui adressa un sourire un peu triste, alors que Blaise, un bras passé autour de la taille de Daphné, le salua de la main. Le dernier souvenir plus ou moins heureux qu'ils avaient tous ensemble, lors de cette année de terreur. Ils n'avaient jamais été spécialement proches avant, mais l'absence de Drago avait tout changé. Ils avaient dû se serrer les coudes.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Astoria ? demanda brusquement Théo.

Il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder sur les souvenirs douloureux du passé. Il but une gorgée pour se redonner contenance, tandis que Drago se penchait en avant. Les coudes sur les genoux, son verre entre les mains, il fixait ses longs doigts fins d'une expression lointaine.

— Elle a commencé à se plaindre de maux de tête il y a deux mois, commença-t-il calmement. D'abord ce n'était que des migraines, de la fatigue chronique. Puis il y a eu les étourdissements et les nausées. Elle refusait d'aller voir des guérisseurs, affirmant que ça passerait. Jusqu'au soir où elle s'est évanouie alors que nous sortions de table. Ce n'était pas un simple malaise. Elle a commencé à convulser et…

Drago s'interrompit, la gorge sèche. Il but une gorgée de whisky, prit une profonde inspiration, et poursuivit.

— Je l'ai emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste le plus vite possible. Ils l'ont gardée en observation plusieurs jours, jusqu'à diagnostiquer sa… maladie. Elle est atteinte du syndrome de Derwent.

Son silence évocateur signifia à Théo qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une de ces affections qui se guérissaient en deux coups de baguette magique.

— Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, murmura-t-il.

— C'est une maladie génétique, l'informa Drago d'une voix enrouée. Il y a eu très peu de recherches dessus et on n'en sait quasiment rien. Il n'existe aucun remède.

— Tu veux dire que…

— Les Médicomages m'ont dit qu'elle ne tiendra pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Ils m'ont donné une liste de potions et d'onguents à lui administrer chaque jour, mais ce n'est que pour retarder l'échéance. D'après eux, il n'y a aucun espoir de guérison.

Le désespoir incrusté sur le visage de Drago mettait Théo profondément mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose d'indécent à voir son ami, autrefois si froid et dédaigneux, se courber sous ses yeux face aux malheurs qui l'accablaient.

— Vraiment aucun ? osa-t-il demander. Tu es sûr ?

— C'est ce qu'affirment les Médicomages. Un stagiaire m'a bien parlé de quelqu'un étant sur la piste d'un remède, mais…

— Mais ?

— Tu te souviens de Luna Lovegood ?

— La fille bizarre de Serdaigle qui était dans la clique à Potter ?

— Oui, elle. Elle s'appelle Scamander maintenant, elle est mariée à un Magizoologiste qu'elle a rencontré à l'étranger. D'après _Gazette,_ en tout cas. Le stagiaire me disait qu'il existait pas mal de rumeurs qui la disaient en train de remuer ciel et terre pour trouver le remède à cette maladie.

— Et tu ne le crois pas ?

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et lui jeta un regard presque méprisant, fantôme de ce qu'il était autrefois. Théo n'émit pas plus d'objections. L'idée était parfaitement saugrenue, il en convenait. Comme si Lovegood allait trouver un remède que les experts en recherche médicale n'arrivaient pas à élaborer.

— Et ton fils ? demanda-t-il. Et Daphné ? S'il s'agit d'une maladie héréditaire…

— Ils ont passé tous les deux une batterie de tests. Leurs codes génétiques sont intacts.

Drago vida son verre d'un trait, avec l'avidité d'un homme qui veut se noyer dans l'oubli de la boisson. Lorsqu'il le reposa sur la table, son regard était plus vague encore.

— Je sais que c'est très injuste et égoïste de ma part de te demander ça après tout ce que tu as traversé, dit-il d'une voix rauque, mais j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin d'un ami. Et tu es le seul qu'il me reste. Rentre avec moi.

Cette dernière phrase laissa un goût d'amertume à Théo. À la simple idée de retourner en Angleterre, il sentait ses anciens démons refaire surface, écorchant de leurs griffes ses plaies encore douloureuses malgré les années.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit-il prudemment.

Il y avait tant de raisons qui le poussaient à rester ici. Il s'était construit une vie à Séville, un quotidien tranquille loin de ses souvenirs. Il avait Emilio, Daniela, Joaquin et la boutique. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

— La guerre était il y a plus de dix ans, Théo, souffla doucement Drago. Il est peut-être temps que tu affrontes tes peurs.

La colère crispa un instant le visage de l'intéressé. Il se leva et tourna le dos à son ami, son regard se perdant à travers la fenêtre. Les ruelles qui serpentaient à ses pieds étaient encore encombrées de fêtards et de touristes, dont le brouhaha de conversation montait jusqu'à lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être aussi insouciant lui aussi.

— Je vais y réfléchir, murmura-t-il enfin. Accorde-moi une nuit.

Il se retourna à temps pour voir Drago hocher la tête. Emplis tous les deux de lassitude après une telle conversation, ils n'échangèrent plus un mot sur le sujet. Théo fit réchauffer des restes de paëlla et ils mangèrent en silence. Lorsque son ami partit prendre une douche, il lui installa un lit de camp sommaire sur le canapé du salon.

En quittant la pièce, il souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis qui s'agitaient sur la photographie, sans voir le visage triste de Drago dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bains.

Il fallut de longues heures à Théo pour trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, assailli de cauchemars. D'abord sa mère, qui se relevait de sa tombe avec la pâleur d'un Inferius. Puis Blaise et son sourire qui s'effritait. Le rire de Pansy suivi de ses yeux emplis de larmes, des larmes écarlates. De la poussière, des cris, du sang, beaucoup de sang, des hurlements déchirants. Il s'éveilla en sursaut après que Lovegood se soit infiltrée dans ses rêves, le regard fou, la bave aux lèvres et la gorge ensanglantée.

Tremblant et couvert de sueur, Théo alla se noyer sous sa douche. Il resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau brûlant, immobile. Il allait devoir donner une réponse à Drago. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. S'il était parti d'Angleterre, c'était pour de bonnes raisons, et l'idée d'y retourner le terrifiait.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains, Drago l'attendait, manifestement nerveux.

— Tu as décidé ? lui demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Théo soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter les fantômes de ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Il se souvenait encore des regards lors de sa sortie de prison. Le rejet total et catégorique de la communauté sorcière, les gens qui le traitaient comme un paria, changeaient de trottoir en le voyant, comme s'il y avait marqué Mangemort en lettres noires sur son front. Il n'avait connu que mépris et crainte à chaque fois qu'il mettait le pied dehors. Si ses parents n'avaient pas possédé une fortune solide, il aurait fini à la rue en quelques mois, incapable de trouver du travail.

Ici, personne ne le connaissait, personne ne savait. La guerre n'avait pas atteint Séville, et il pouvait être qui il voulait dans ces rues.

Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui qu'il serait incapable de rester. Son esprit serait toujours là-bas maintenant, à Londres. Occupé en permanence par Drago et sa souffrance, Astoria et sa maladie, Daphné et son agonie.

— Écoute, dit soudain Drago, craquant devant son long silence. Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis deux ans et qu'on s'est donné de moins en moins de nouvelles, mais je…

— Tu es le seul ami qu'il me reste, finit Théo dans un murmure.

Cette fatalité le frappa douloureusement. Peu importait les années passées, aujourd'hui, Drago était le seul qui le raccrochait à son passé étudiant. Et il avait désespérément besoin de son aide. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer cela et lui tourner le dos, ou il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir.

— Je vais venir, finit-il par dire après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

Il n'était toujours pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. La simple idée de rentrer lui donnait des sueurs froides. Cela sembla sauter aux yeux de Drago car il s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule, un geste qu'il faisait peu considérant qu'il détestait être touché.

— Merci, dit-il, le regard intense. Je sais que je t'en demande énormément. Débarquer ici alors que tu as ta vie et te demander de me suivre…

— C'est bon, c'est bon, le coupa Théo, gêné. J'ai le temps de rassembler quelques affaires avant de partir ?

Drago jeta un œil à l'horloge qui égrenait les minutes, accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée.

— Oui, mais nous devons faire vite. J'ai réservé un Portoloin dans une heure.

— Parfait. Je fais un sac et il faut que je passe à la boutique expliquer la situation à Emilio.

Sans laisser à Drago le temps de répliquer, il retourna dans sa chambre et prépara une valise en deux-trois coups de baguette. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, il le trouva planté devant la cheminée, le visage contracté en une expression douloureuse.

— Je suis prêt, lui dit-il.

Sans faire cas des yeux qui suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements, Théo empocha la photo de Pansy, Blaise, Daphné et lui, et la fourra dans son sac de voyage.

— Tu ne devrais pas…

— Je croyais qu'on devait partir vite ?

Son ton sec empêcha Drago de répliquer. Il lui tourna le dos, le visage fermé et parcourut les lieux du regard une dernière fois. Il reviendrait sûrement ici dans deux ou trois mois pour panser de nouvelles blessures, mais la pensée de quitter cet appartement, même pour quelques semaines, lui semblait être une fin définitive qui ne lui plaisait pas. Néanmoins, il sortit derrière son ami et verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette, déjà nostalgique de sa vie tranquille entre ces quatre murs.

— Je te rejoins à l'Ambassade, dit-il à Drago une fois sur le trottoir.

— Je peux venir avec toi.

— Je ne préfère pas. Emilio et Daniela ne sont pas… au courant. Pour moi. Ils ne savent rien.

— Oh. Bien. À tout à l'heure alors.

Drago lui adressa un signe de main gêné et disparut parmi les groupes de touristes qui arpentaient déjà les rues. Théo attendit quelques secondes avant de partir lui aussi, rassemblant son courage. Il détestait l'idée de devoir décevoir le vieil espagnol qui lui avait accordé sa confiance et il se sentait coupable de le laisser tomber du jour au lendemain. Son sac de voyage sur l'épaule, il prit la direction de la boutique d'un pas traînant.

Une fois arrivé devant l'échoppe, Théo s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, le carillon retentit, déclenchant les cris de Joaquin, qui courait entre les étagères, se battant comme d'habitude contre des monstres imaginaires.

— Holà bonhomme, le salua-t-il d'un sourire lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

— Théo ! s'exclama Daniela, assise derrière le comptoir. Tu n'avais pas ta matinée ?

L'ancien Serpentard la rejoignit, la gorge serrée. Daniela était ce genre de personne qui s'illuminait lorsqu'elle souriait. Son sourire faisait disparaître les défauts de son visage et embellissait ses traits fatigués par une tristesse survenue trop tôt. Il n'avait pas hâte d'effacer la gaieté qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

— Je suis venu voir ton père. Il est dans le coin ?

— Je vais le chercher. Tu surveilles le petit ?

Il acquiesça du menton, gardant un œil sur Joaquin, qui s'amusait dans les rayonnages voisins, tandis que Daniela s'enfonçait dans les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Emilio, dont le regard bienveillant serra le cœur de Théo. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas envie de décevoir, c'était bien lui. Il avait plus de respect pour ce vieux sorcier qu'il n'en avait jamais eu pour son propre père.

— Buenos dias Emilio, le salua-t-il. Je suis désolé de te déranger dans ton travail.

— Que se passe-t-il, hijo ? Un souci ?

— Je m'excuse de t'annoncer cela comme ça, mais je dois rentrer en Angleterre. Pour une durée indéterminée. Un de mes amis est arrivé par surprise hier soir, sa femme est mourante et il a besoin de mon soutien pour… pour traverser ça. Je sais que je préviens au dernier moment et je suis vraiment…

— Arrête donc de t'excuser, niño, le coupa Emilio avec un claquement de langue agacé. Si tu as besoin de rentrer auprès des tiens, va. Tu as ma bénédiction. Et mes portes te seront grandes ouvertes le jour où tu reviendras.

— Gracias, murmura-t-il.

La gorge serrée par l'émotion, Théo fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le vieil homme lui offrit un de ces sourires tranquilles qui l'apaisaient toujours, et lui serra le bras dans un geste d'affection. Daniela, elle, avait plus de peine à dissimuler sa tristesse.

— Tu reviendras nous voir quand même, hein, mi amigo ? Je me suis habituée à t'avoir dans les pattes.

— Bien sûr, répondit Théo avec un sourire un peu tordu. Ton anglais n'est pas encore au point.

La jeune femme émit un petit rire et le serra spontanément dans ses bras. Elle se détacha de lui avant même qu'il n'ait pu lui rendre son étreinte. Après un dernier regard triste et un au revoir à Joaquin, qui ne semblait pas bien comprendre la situation, Théo tourna les talons, le cœur lourd. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas s'attacher à ses gens, mais il fallait croire que ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Ils allaient lui manquer.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'Ambassade quelques minutes plus tard, Drago l'attendait de pied ferme dans la file d'attente du service des Portoloins.

— Le nôtre part dans cinq minutes, lui annonça-t-il en le voyant. Tout va bien ?

— Oui, parfait.

Quelque chose dans son ton empêcha Drago de le questionner davantage. Ils attendirent leur tour en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Une fois l'heure venue, ils se saisirent de la brosse à cheveux que leur tendait l'employé au visage ennuyé. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sensation familière d'un crochet dans le ventre les transporta dans un tourbillon qui dura un long moment au vu de la distance à parcourir. Au moment où ils atterrirent au Ministère de la Magie à Londres, Théo sentit ses genoux céder sous son poids et il s'écroula sur le sol avec une légère envie de vomir.

Drago l'aida à se relever et tendit le Portoloin maintenant inutilisable au sorcier qui les accueillait.

— Dépêchez-vous, dit celui-ci, agacé, j'attends un groupe en provenance d'Athènes d'ici une minute.

Les deux amis obtempérèrent et quittèrent la zone d'arrivée, tous deux profondément mal à l'aise de se retrouver en ce lieu. Il ne leur rappelait pas de bons souvenirs.

Néanmoins, la gêne de Théo disparut dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, remplacée par une joie teintée de nostalgie. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le sourire éblouissant de Daphné et ses yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras, l'étouffant dans une étreinte qu'il ne rejeta pourtant pas.

— Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, lui confia-t-elle à voix basse, entre le rire et les pleurs.

— Moi aussi, Daph'. Moi aussi, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Alors qu'il lui caressait le dos d'une main rassurante, il réalisa qu'elle lui avait manqué bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Et vu la façon dont elle s'agrippait désespérément à lui, l'inverse devait être vrai.

Drago les poussa doucement vers la sortie, un sourire aux lèvres, et Daphné ne se laissa faire que lorsqu'elle eut emprisonné fermement la main de Théodore dans la sienne, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse de nouveau.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Théo se dit qu'il allait devoir être fort, pour l'un comme l'autre. Drago perdait sa femme, Daphné sa sœur. C'était lui qui allait devoir être leur principal soutien.

Et lui qui se sentait toujours si faible était terrifié à cette simple idée.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Un très grand merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours très plaisir :hug:

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine, et je vous dis à lundi prochain pour le troisième chapitre, avec l'entrée en scène de Luna ! A très bientôt :)


	3. Chapitre 3 - Champ de bataille

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Destrange** et **X Barma** pour leurs reviews, vos mots m'ont fait très plaisir. :hug:

Voici aujourd'hui le troisième chapitre, un peu plus long que les premiers, qui introduit notre très chère Luna. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

— Du sucre ?

— Non, merci. C'est parfait comme ça.

Théo porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et huma les subtils arômes de menthe avec une tristesse teintée de nostalgie et de remords. Ce thé avait exactement la même odeur que celui que buvait sa mère tous les matins quand il était enfant. Elle se levait toujours plus tôt pour savourer son petit-déjeuner en solitaire et lorsqu'il venait lui dire bonjour, ce parfum si reconnaissable était toujours accroché à ses robes.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Daphné devant son expression lointaine.

— Oui, oui. Je repensais juste à… ma mère.

Il reposa lentement sa tasse, évitant le regard triste de son amie. Malgré les années, cette blessure faisait toujours aussi mal.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, finit-il par lâcher après un long silence.

Daphné haussa les épaules comme pour dire, « comme tu voudras ». Après leur arrivée la veille, il avait accompagné Drago chez lui, où il avait pu constater de ses yeux l'état de faiblesse extrême d'Astoria. La voir ainsi avait été un coup dur. Elle qui était si pétillante et joyeuse dans ses souvenirs peinait aujourd'hui à bouger sans grimacer de douleur. Il frissonnait encore en repensant à sa peau aussi pâle que celle d'un cadavre, ses yeux éteints et ses joues creuses. Tous les mots de Drago ne l'avaient pas préparé à cela.

Il était ensuite reparti avec Daphné, qui lui avait offert le lit de sa chambre d'amis le temps de son séjour à Londres. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot sur la maladie de sa sœur, mais Théo n'avait pas besoin de cela pour voir qu'elle en souffrait énormément. Il n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour la réconforter, mais elle avait assuré que sa simple présence lui suffisait.

Il avait été un peu anxieux, au début. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder les choses maintenant qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Avant, quand ils étaient quatre, les choses lui paraissaient plus faciles. Quand Daphné était triste, c'était toujours Blaise qui la rassurait et la consolait. Lui n'avait jamais tenu ce rôle. Quand elle avait besoin de se confier, c'était vers Pansy qu'elle se tournait. Lui n'était que l'ami silencieux et taciturne qui observait plus qu'il n'agissait.

Finalement, ses doutes s'étaient estompés lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, après être parti du manoir Malefoy. Ils étaient unis dans leur douleur, rapprochés par leurs pertes et leurs souvenirs des défunts.

— Tu sais parfois, je me refuse à croire que c'est fini, murmura soudain Daphné.

Les yeux dans le vide, elle jouait machinalement avec sa tasse, la faisant tourner entre ses mains.

— Je me dis que j'ai assez souffert, pas vrai ? Je ne mérite pas de perdre ma sœur, pas maintenant. Et Scorpius… Il ne peut pas voir partir sa mère, c'est injuste.

La tristesse qu'il lisait sur son visage rendait Théo fou d'impuissance. Il reposa sa propre tasse sur la table et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, la fixant avec intensité.

— Et bien moi aussi je refuse d'y croire, dit-il d'un ton posé. Il doit bien exister un remède. Une potion, un philtre, une décoction, n'importe quoi.

— Les Médicomages disent que…

— Ils l'ont déjà condamnée. Ils ne font plus l'effort de chercher. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Que je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour guérir Astoria. Si je réussis, tant mieux pour nous tous. Et si j'échoue, j'aurais au moins la conscience tranquille.

Daphné lui jeta un long regard imperturbable depuis son fauteuil, le visage lisse de toute émotion. Lorsqu'elle se redressa enfin, une nouvelle lueur de combativité brillait dans ses yeux.

— Je suis avec toi. C'est ma petite sœur et je ferai n'importe quoi pour…

Elle ne se résolut pas à achever sa phrase, la gorge serrée. Théo n'y prit pas garde.

— Parfait. Je pense qu'on devrait éviter d'en parler à Drago pour le moment. Je ne veux pas lui donner de l'espoir si c'est pour le lui arracher ensuite.

— Tout à fait d'accord.

— Et je propose qu'on commence nos recherches en allant voir Lovegood.

— Je suis… Quoi ?

— Lovegood. Drago m'a dit que selon certaines rumeurs elle se serait penchée sur le problème.

Daphné resta interdite quelques secondes, puis un semblant de sourire se mit à jouer sur ses lèvres.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux Théo ? Comment est-ce que tu peux placer le moindre espoir en Lovegood ? Son père tenait le Chicaneur et elle a toujours été… tu sais. Étrange.

— Si elle peut nous avancer sur quelques éléments ce sera du temps de gagné. On pourra faire nous-mêmes le tri dans les bêtises qu'elle nous sortira. Tu sais où elle habite ?

Habité par une énergie nouvelle, Théo se leva, décidé à partir sur le champ. Daphné en fut un peu alarmé.

— Maintenant ?

— Ce n'est pas moi qui t'apprendra qu'on joue une course contre la montre.

À ces mots prononcés d'une voix grave, le visage de Daphné s'attrista et elle hocha le menton. Elle se dirigea vers une pile de vieux journaux entassés dans un coin de l'appartement, prêts à être jetés à la poubelle.

— J'ai lu quelque chose à son sujet dans la _Gazette_ la semaine dernière. Son mari est un Magizoologiste plutôt connu et ils lui ont consacré un article avant son départ en Amérique, si je ne dis pas de bêtise ils ont pris une photo de sa maison et… Ah le voilà !

Elle lui tendit l'exemplaire, dont l'image en noire et blanc montrait un homme absurdement normal, aux cheveux mi-longs attachés sur sa nuque et au sourire bienveillant. Théo haussa les sourcils, surpris. Non seulement l'idée de Lovegood mariée était incompatible dans son esprit avec l'adolescente de Poudlard dont il se souvenait, mais il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle épouse un homme aussi étrange et tordu qu'elle. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus éloigné de la vérité.

— Rolf Scamander ? lut-il en bas de la photo, détaillant le visage orné d'une barbe en pointe et d'une fine paire de lunettes. Il a l'air…

— Normal, oui, je sais. Il y a leur adresse au début de l'article.

— Parfait. Allons-y.

Il déposa le journal sur la table basse et transplana sans attendre. Daphné le suivit avec quelques secondes de retard, réapparaissant à ses côtés non loin d'un petit village calme à l'ouest de la capitale.

— Le coin semble presque trop banal pour eux, marmonna-t-elle.

Ils se trouvaient devant une maison au jardin sauvage, ombragé par de grands arbres auxquels étaient accrochés des panneaux disant de faire attention aux Prunes Dirigeables. La bâtisse était construite en vieille pierre recouverte de lierre et possédait un certain charme, si l'on faisait abstraction des tuiles peintes en jaune.

Circonspect, Théo s'avança et toqua trois coups sur le panneau de bois. Au même instant, une détonation se fit entendre plus loin dans la maison. Sans attendre, les deux amis sortirent leurs baguettes, sur le qui-vive. Malgré les années passées, la guerre avait laissé une marque indélébile dans leurs vies et la paranoïa était souvent de mise.

— Je passe devant, murmura Théo.

Il serra sa main autour du bois familier, tentant d'ignorer le pincement inconfortable de son ventre ou la sueur froide dans son dos. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un Alohomora lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur celle qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Il sursauta et recula d'un pas, marchant sur le pied de Daphné, qui poussa une exclamation de douleur et le fusilla du regard.

— Je peux vous aider ? leur demanda Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Elle les dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleus, parfois si dérangeants lorsqu'ils vous fixaient trop longtemps. Conformément à ses souvenirs, elle paraissait un peu ailleurs, comme si elle n'était pas ancrée dans le monde réel.

Pourtant, quelque chose chez elle avait changé. C'était assez subtile, et ce n'était pas les quelques rides autour de ses yeux ou de ses lèvres, ni les stigmates que la guerre avait laissée sur son visage. Une de ses arcades sourcilières était coupée et une plaie qui semblait ancienne barrait sa joue droite sur une dizaine de centimètres, blanchâtre et boursouflée. Il se demanda si c'était dû à ses récentes expériences ou aux combats.

Ce ne fut pas cela qui le frappa cependant, mais le changement dans son regard. Cette lueur de folie douce dans ses prunelles était maintenant équilibrée par une certaine lucidité, une maturité et un réalisme qu'il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir connu lors de leurs années à Poudlard. Sûrement dus aux horreurs qu'elle avait traversée, comme eux tous.

Elle était vêtue d'une blouse blanche constellée de tâches non identifiables et de brûlures roussies, les mains gantées et les cheveux attachés. Ils l'avaient sûrement interrompue en pleine expérience.

— Je peux vous aider ? répéta Luna, nullement impatientée.

— Bonjour, la salua Daphné en s'avançant. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de nous, je suis…

— Daphné Greengrass, l'interrompit calmement l'ancienne Serdaigle. Et Théodore Nott. Si je me souviens bien. J'ai toujours eu une bonne mémoire des visages.

— On est désolé de déranger mais est-ce qu'on peut entrer ? On aimerait te parler de quelque chose de très important.

Luna les considéra un long moment, qui finit par s'éterniser et rendre Théo mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il imita Daphné et ne bougea pas d'un poil, se prêtant de mauvaise grâce à l'examen. Lorsque leur hôte finit par conclure qu'ils ne paraissaient pas dangereux, elle écarta la porte et les laissa pénétrer dans un corridor aux lambris clairs, jusqu'à un petit salon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

— Merci, souffla Daphné, soulagée, sans même prendre la peine de s'asseoir. Écoute je vais aller droit au but, c'est…

— J'ai vu ton père tuer Padma Patil à la bataille de Poudlard, l'interrompit soudain Luna, les yeux tournés vers Théo. Elle était dans ma maison.

Cette franchise et la mention de ce dernier combat déstabilisèrent le principal concerné. Il ne sut que répondre, le cœur étreint par un mélange de honte et de colère.

— Son père a commis de nombreux actes répréhensibles, acquiesça Daphné avec une certaine impatience. Des actes que nous n'avons jamais cautionnés. Ni il y a dix ans, ni aujourd'hui.

— Pourtant vous ne l'avez pas empêché de faire ce qu'il a fait.

— Oui, on sait, on ne s'est pas battu, intervint Théo, tendu. Ce n'est pas pour débattre de ça qu'on est là.

— Je disais juste ça comme ça.

— Est-ce qu'on peut en revenir au sujet, s'il te plaît ?

Luna hocha le menton, puis son regard s'égara dans le vide, pensif. Daphné s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole, clairement gênée par l'attitude de leur ancienne camarade qu'elle ne savait comment interpréter.

— Nous avons entendu dire que tu faisais des recherches sur le syndrome de Derwent ?

À ces mots, l'attention de Luna se recentra immédiatement. Les yeux qu'elle posa sur eux étaient vifs cette fois-ci, presque tranchants. Le sujet paraissait sensible.

— Oui, finit-elle par dire après un long silence. Pourquoi ?

— Un de mes amis est malade, répondit Théo avant que Daphné n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Un camarade que j'ai rencontré en Espagne lorsque je me suis expatrié là-bas. Je refuse de croire qu'il n'y a aucun espoir, et quand j'ai appris que tu avais fait des recherches à ce sujet, je me suis dit que ça valait le coup d'essayer de savoir ce que tu avais découvert. Daphné a accepté de m'aider.

Après un court instant d'incompréhension, cette dernière accepta le mensonge d'un sourire, admettant que Lovegood serait beaucoup moins encline à les aider si elle savait que cela profiterait à Drago Malefoy. Tant qu'ils ne savaient pas quels étaient ses sentiments à l'égard de leur ami, autant ne pas jouer avec le feu.

— Très bien, accepta Luna sans réfléchir plus de quelques secondes. Suivez-moi.

La rapidité de sa décision figea les deux amis de surprise, et il leur fallut un certain temps avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils ne s'étaient certainement pas attendus à quelque chose d'aussi facile.

Ils suivirent l'ancienne Serdaigle et sa queue de cheval blonde à travers plusieurs pièces et couloirs, leurs regards curieux s'égarant sur les livres à propos de créatures magiques empilés un peu partout et les nombreuses plantes qui poussaient dans chaque recoin.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à une dépendance qui lui était manifestement dédiée.

L'endroit était un véritable champ de bataille. Plusieurs chaudrons, vides ou emplis de décoctions fumantes, étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la longue salle au plafond haut souillé de traces de brûlures. Des parchemins volants recouverts de formules et de schémas étaient dispersés sur chaque surface de travail, certains traînant même sur le sol et différents ingrédients pour potions se trouvaient pour moitié hors de leur armoire. Pour couronner le tout, Théo apercevait quelques fientes de hibou, dont l'auteur se trouvait perché sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Théo pensa à Daniela. Voilà qu'elle avait de la concurrence sur le plan bordélique.

— Je vous présente Rusard, dit Luna. Il pince un peu mais il est très gentil.

— Rusard ? releva Théo.

— Oui, mon hibou, affirma-t-elle comme si c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Théo ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, mais Daphné le coupa d'un coup de coude en lui faisant les gros yeux. Devant eux, Luna se mit à rassembler quelques parchemins, en ramassant plusieurs sans ordre logique, ou en tout cas un ordre qui ne semblait faire sens que pour elle. Elle finit par leur tendre une épaisse liasse de feuilles recouvertes d'une écriture minuscule.

— Ce sont toutes mes recherches de ces dernières années, leur annonça-t-elle.

— On peut les emmener pour les consulter chez nous ? demanda Daphné.

Une fois de plus, Luna les dévisagea longuement sans un mot.

— Je préférerai que vous preniez vos propres notes. Ici.

— Très bien, approuva Théo. Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on se mette ?

Luna leur dégagea un peu d'espace près du hibou Rusard, et sans plus faire cas d'eux, retourna s'occuper d'une potion qui avait une odeur d'œuf pourri.

— Ça va nous prendre des heures, soupira Daphné à voix basse en regardant la pile de parchemins.

— Au moins elle nous laisse y avoir accès. Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle nous laisserait entrer.

— La guerre est loin, tu sais. Tout le monde a avancé.

— Jusqu'à aider un ancien fils de Mangemort sans rien demander en retour ?

Daphné haussa une épaule et se mit au travail sans plus attendre. Un parchemin vierge devant elle et une plume à la main, elle s'attela à retranscrire les détails que venaient de leur donner Luna. Avec un soupir, Théo commença à faire de même.

Il s'avéra rapidement que malgré le temps passé à mener ses expériences - plus de deux ans - l'avancée de Luna concernant un remède en lui-même était assez mince.

Elle avait toutefois fait des découvertes intéressantes concernant l'origine même de la maladie. Comme le lui avait dit Drago, le point de départ était une mutation récessive de l'ADN, transmissible génétiquement. Luna avait été plus loin, en réalisant diverses expériences dont les résultats prouvaient que cette mutation restait silencieuse durant l'enfance et l'adolescence et n'était activée qu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans, à la majorité du porteur. Cependant, le point le plus étonnant de ses recherches insistait sur le fait que la mutation ne devenait pleinement active que lorsqu'une forte quantité de magie instinctive était utilisée, souvent la conséquence d'une très forte émotion.

— La magie instinctive ? releva Théo.

— Explications en page huit, leur lança Luna depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, toujours penchée sur son chaudron pestilentiel.

Il s'exécuta et laissa le soin à Daphné de recopier les différents stades de symptômes pour rejoindre la partie que lui indiquait Lovegood. Elle avait retranscrit à cet endroit un paragraphe tiré d'un des grimoires de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, d'après ses annotations.

 _Magie instinctive_

 _Nous avons déjà mentionné dans le chapitre précédent le type de magie que nous appelons consciente, la forme la plus simple et la plus courante de magie, qui existe en chaque sorcier et est rendue possible par l'intermédiaire d'une baguette magique, objet de concentration de l'énergie qui nous entoure. Nous allons à présenter parler d'une deuxième sorte de magie, encore méconnue à ce jour. L'existence de la magie instinctive n'est pas encore avérée dans le monde de la sorcellerie, bien que de nombreuses études aient été effectuées au cours des siècles passés. Ce que nous avancerons ici ne sera donc que suppositions._

 _Maîtrisée par un nombre restreint de la population sorcière, la magie instinctive est une forme naturelle et primitive de magie. Elle provient généralement de notre subconscient et possède une puissance difficilement contrôlable par la majorité des sorciers. Souvent déclenchée par une très forte émotion, qui peut aussi bien être de la haine qu'une joie intense, elle s'utilise sans baguette et peut être parfois dangereuse si incontrôlée. De nombreux sorciers se sont laissé consumer par une telle forme de magie : elle est à manipuler avec prudence et précaution._

— Tout ça m'a l'air un peu tiré par les cheveux, marmonna Théo. Du nouveau de ton côté ?

— Rien que je ne sache déjà. J'ai déjà vu tous ces symptômes chez Astoria. Et voir ce qu'il pourra lui arriver…

Elle secoua la tête d'un air triste et s'empara de la prochaine feuille. Incapable de trouver un mot pour la rassurer, Théo continua lui aussi à chercher des informations utiles parmi ce que leur avait remis Lovegood. Au bout d'un moment, perplexe, il finit par l'interpeller.

— Je ne comprends pas exactement ce que tu as marqué ici.

Luna se pencha un instant sur le parchemin puis le fixa de ses grands yeux si perturbants.

— J'ai dit que le remède n'était pas sorcier.

— Pardon ? s'étonna Daphné.

— Le remède n'est pas sorcier. C'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée après toutes mes recherches.

— Mais… C'est une maladie sorcière, dit calmement Théo. Il existe forcément un remède sorcier.

— Non. Pas d'après mes résultats. Il ne l'est qu'à moitié. Il faut chercher du côté de la médecine Moldue.

Daphné et Théo échangèrent un regard clairement explicite. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose. Cette option était extrêmement improbable et ils feraient mieux de creuser d'autres pistes de leur côté.

— Très bien, je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut. Merci beaucoup !

Théo se leva avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, ce qui ne sembla pas duper Luna.

— Vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas folle.

— Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'on croit, se hâta de répondre Daphné. Tes notes nous ont été très utiles. Si jamais tu trouves le remède…

— Je vous en ferai part, évidemment.

Son sourire tranquille n'était pas froid lorsqu'elle leur indiqua la sortie de la main. Elle n'avait l'air en aucun cas surprise de leur scepticisme.

Alors que Daphné était déjà sur le seuil, leurs quelques notes fourrées dans son sac à main, Théo hésita un instant, une question lui occupant l'esprit depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette maison.

— Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il à Luna, les sourcils froncés.

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as commencé ces recherches ? Enfin, je veux dire, je croyais que tu étais…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, incapable de se faire une idée réellement précise sur ce que Lovegood aurait dû être. Certainement pas une chercheuse.

— C'est pour mon mari, répondit-elle tranquillement.

— Ton mari ? Il est…

— Non, non, il n'est pas malade. Sa mère l'était. Elle est décédée il y a deux ans de ce syndrome, il en a beaucoup souffert. Je me suis dit que je ne voulais plus jamais voir quelqu'un subir la perte d'un proche à cause de cette maladie et que je devais trouver un remède.

Plus touché par ces mots qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, Théo resta sans voix, incapable de répondre à cela. Le silence s'éternisa, inconfortable, jusqu'à ce que Luna poursuive :

— Je ne lui ai pas dit le sujet de mes recherches, par contre. Je me suis dit que l'évoquer tous les jours serait trop douloureux. Il pense que je cherche à prouver l'existence des Joncheruines.

— Des Joncheruines ? releva Théo d'un ton poli.

— Ce sont des créatures invisibles qui embrouillent le cerveau en rentrant par les oreilles. Ils sont invisibles donc plutôt difficiles à capturer. Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?

Mal à l'aise, l'ancien Serpentard secoua la tête avec un sourire crispé, se demandant si elle n'était pas complètement folle. Et son mari aussi, pour l'avoir épousée.

— Merci pour ton aide, finit-il par répondre. On va faire quelques recherches de notre côté et… on se tient au courant ?

Lovegood approuva d'un signe de tête, l'air d'être déjà ailleurs, puis les raccompagna à la porte sans un mot. Elle agita vaguement la main et disparut à l'intérieur, plongée dans ses pensées, avant qu'ils n'aient pu transplaner.

— Et bien ça a été une belle perte de temps, soupira Daphné. Drago avait raison, c'est une illuminée.

— À nous de découvrir le remède qui guérira Astoria, dans ce cas.

Daphné eut un sourire triste avant de disparaître, suivie quelques secondes plus tard par Théo. Après leur départ, une nouvelle explosion retentit dans la dépendance des Scamander et un épais nuage de fumée noire s'échappa des fenêtres ouvertes.

Luna continuait ses expériences, déterminée elle aussi à trouver la formulation exacte. Quoi qu'en pense ses visiteurs.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Un très grand merci pour votre lecture ! Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante si vous laissiez même un tout petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en bien ou pas d'ailleurs, parce que ça fait toujours très très plaisir de recevoir des reviews. 3

Bonne semaine à tous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, avec une Tracey exceptionnellement aimable et accueillante au programme (ou pas). XD


	4. Chapitre 4 - Brûlures

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Maxine** et **Destrange** pour leurs reviews !

J'espère qu'il y a aussi d'autres personnes dans le coin pour ce nouveau chapitre, avec l'entrée en scène en fanfare de Tracey ! Je vous préviens, elle n'est pas spécialement aimable. XD J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Théo écrasa un bâillement au-dessus de sa tasse de café, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Il avait passé la nuit à étudier les notes farfelues rassemblées chez Lovegood et à réfléchir à comment aborder le problème du remède qui sauverait la vie d'Astoria. Il devait s'avouer qu'il était totalement impuissant sur le sujet. Il n'avait aucune formation en médicomagie et n'avait pas non plus bénéficié d'un enseignement poussé en potions. Il n'était qu'un petit traducteur de runes insignifiant qui n'avait aucune notion de la génétique, et ce n'était pas avec ses maigres connaissances qu'il allait aider Drago.

De l'autre côté de la table, Daphné buvait son smoothie aux fruits rouges en le regardant à travers ses longs cils blonds, le teint bien plus frais que le sien.

— Je ne vais pas tarder à aller au travail, annonça-t-elle après un coup d'œil à la pendule. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?

— Aucune idée, grogna Théo. Je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaires pour espérer pouvoir trouver un remède miracle que jamais personne n'a inventé. Il me faudrait des Potionnistes, des Guérisseurs…

— Je peux essayer de poster une annonce dans le journal, proposa Daphné.

— Merci mais je ne pense pas que tes lecteurs appartiennent vraiment à cette catégorie.

— _Sorcière Hebdo_ n'est pas uniquement à destination de sorcières sans cerveau, s'agaça son amie. Je demanderai à mettre un petit encart dans les annonces de la semaine. Et je verrais si je peux le diffuser dans la _Gazette_ grâce à mes contacts.

— Si tu penses que ça marchera…, soupira Théo, peu convaincu.

— En attendant tu pourrais aller rendre visite à Tracey.

À ce nom, Théo se redressa, plus alerte. Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis plus de dix ans. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche de leur petit groupe à Poudlard et il l'avait rapidement perdue de vue entre le procès, la prison, sa lente ré-acclimatation, les malheurs qui avaient suivis et son départ pour l'Espagne.

— Et pourquoi j'irai voir Tracey ?

— Elle a remporté un prix il y a quelques années. Un peu après la fin de ses études, pour une potion qu'elle avait découverte. C'était dans les journaux, je me souviens qu'ils en ont pas mal parlé. Serpentard de la promotion d'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, tout ça. Je crois qu'elle a arrêté d'exercer depuis quelques temps mais elle doit avoir de bons restes.

— Pourquoi pas… Tu sais où elle habite ?

— Oui, je dois l'avoir quelque part, je lui ai envoyé une demande d'interview pour notre portrait de sorcière de la semaine il y a peu de temps. Elle n'y a jamais répondu, d'ailleurs.

Daphné agita sa baguette, il y eut un bruit de tiroir qui s'ouvrait dans le salon et quelques secondes plus tard, un morceau de parchemin entrait en flottant dans la cuisine, jusqu'à se poser au creux de sa main.

— Et voilà ! Il faut vraiment que je file. Il y a un double des clés dans le guéridon de l'entrée.

— Tu t'occupes toujours de la rubrique voyages ? demanda distraitement Théo en considérant l'adresse qu'il avait sous les yeux.

— J'ai demandé à prendre celle des Sortilèges Beauté quand Astoria est tombée malade, répondit Daphné avec un triste sourire. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de parcourir les quatre coins du globe. Avec Drago on arrive à peu près à se partager les semaines pour travailler de la maison et lui tenir compagnie chacun notre tour.

Pour la surveiller, traduisit Théo pour lui-même. Cette pensée l'envahit d'un mélange de tristesse et de conviction nouvelle. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Astoria leur glisser entre les doigts. Il ne le permettrait pas. Leur petit groupe était déjà bien trop restreint.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à Daphné et s'être habillé, Théo se tenait devant l'immeuble de Tracey Davis. La façade qui se dressait devant lui était d'une couleur fade et passée, et la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait était d'une tristesse à pleurer. Des herbes folles couraient le long des trottoirs sur lesquels s'étalaient des poubelles éventrées et il régnait une odeur écœurante de tabac. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment sa camarade avait pu atterrir ici, surtout après avoir bénéficié d'une telle publicité dans les journaux.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, Théo tapota la poignée de l'entrée de sa baguette et pénétra dans le hall vide. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec la technologie Moldue et le panneau recouvert de boutons ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois le parchemin que lui avait donné Daphné avant de monter jusqu'au troisième étage.

Du palier, il pouvait entendre le couple voisin se hurler dessus comme des chiffonniers. Avec un haussement de sourcils méprisant, il toqua un bref coup contre le panneau de bois portant le numéro 3A. Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant de frapper une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort, priant pour qu'elle soit chez elle. Alors qu'il se disait qu'il repasserait à un horaire où elle ne sera pas susceptible d'être au travail, il entendit du mouvement derrière le battant. Ce dernier s'entrouvrit, coincé par la chaînette.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix qu'il reconnut à peine.

— Théodore Nott, dit-il en se tordant le cou pour voir à travers la pénombre qui régnait dans l'appartement. On peut parler ?

Son ancienne camarade lui claqua la porte au nez, puis il l'entendit ôter la chaîne, avant de rouvrir plus largement. Il eut beaucoup de mal à réprimer un mouvement instinctif de recul lorsqu'il vit son visage, exposé à la lumière crue du couloir.

La Tracey de son souvenir, même si à l'écart des autres et souvent silencieuse, possédait une certaine beauté. Il se rappelait de ses longs cheveux noirs et brillants qu'elle attachait souvent, dégageant son visage en forme de cœur, aux pommettes marquées et aux yeux en amande ; de ses prunelles couleur de glace qui donnaient une puissance implacable à son regard.

Aujourd'hui, son charme d'antan avait disparu, dévoré par les flammes. Habillée d'un col roulé et d'un pantalon qui couvraient la moindre parcelle de peau à l'exception de son visage et de ses mains, Tracey le toisait avec sa morgue d'autrefois. L'effet était cependant largement atténué par les brûlures qui marquaient sa chair.

Sa peau semblait avoir fondu à certains endroits, tour à tour rouge vif, rosée ou blanche laiteuse. Comme si les Médicomages chargés de la guérir avaient joué à former le puzzle le plus hideux possible. Théo déglutit lentement, ne sachant où poser son regard. Il finit par opter pour un point à la limite de son pull noir, hypnotisé par la cicatrice qui plongeait dans son cou, cachée par le col roulé.

— Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

La voix sèche de la jeune femme était enrouée, gutturale, comme si elle peinait à sortir de sa gorge. Loin du timbre de velours qu'elle possédait avant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il, incapable de se retenir.

Le visage de Tracey se ferma et elle croisa les bras, sans quitter l'embrasure de la porte. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser entrer chez elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nott ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. Je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi.

Théo la fixa un long moment en silence, tentant de voir par-dessus cette expression butée qui lui était familière. Il y avait autre chose derrière son air de défi. Une peur et une tristesse qu'il peinait à comprendre.

— Je peux entrer ? Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

— Non.

— Ça ne prendra que cinq minutes et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que…

— Non. Je ne te laisserai pas passer cette porte, alors dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire ou va-t'en.

Ses manières froides et méprisantes commençaient à sérieusement échauffer les nerfs de Théo. Il pinça les lèvres et la toisa à son tour, nullement impressionné par son attitude. Si elle pensait se débarrasser de lui ainsi, elle se trompait lourdement.

— J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-il d'un ton acide.

Tracey ricana et referma la porte de quelques centimètres, une de ses mains abîmées crispées autour de la poignée.

— Tu as besoin de mon aide, répéta-t-elle, savourant presque les mots. Quelle ironie.

— C'est important, s'irrita Théo. Si tu me laissais entrer pour t'expliquer…

— Tu essaieras de m'embobiner pour me faire oublier tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir ? le coupa-t-elle froidement. Laisse tomber Nott, ça n'arrivera pas.

— Tout ce qu'on t'a… De quoi tu parles ?

Elle poussa un soupir agacé et replaça sa frange d'un geste convulsif, les lèvres pincées.

— De Poudlard, imbécile, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

— On ne t'a jamais…

— Oh vous n'avez jamais été ouvertement hostiles, vous étiez trop intelligents pour ça, l'interrompit-elle encore une fois d'un ton grinçant et empli de cynisme. Il n'empêche que je n'ai jamais été intégrée à votre petite bande. Et pour quelle raison ? Parce que mon sang n'était pas assez bien pour vous.

— Ce n'est pas…

— Ne te cherche pas d'excuses. Maintenant que je vous sers à quelque chose vous avez besoin de moi ? Vous pouvez toujours rêver.

Elle tenta de lui claquer la porte au nez, mais Théo avait vu le coup venir. Il l'empêcha de fermer le battant d'un geste brusque du bras.

— Je ne plaisante pas, lui dit-il d'une voix dure. Il en va de la vie de quelqu'un. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de doué en Potions et Daphné m'a dit…

— Que j'avais gagné ce prix ridicule je parie ? Elle a sûrement omis de te dire que les potions, c'est terminé pour moi. Et dis-lui que sa demande d'interview, elle peut bien se la mettre où je pense, d'ailleurs.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire « c'est terminé » ?

Le cœur de Théo se serra à cette annonce. Il n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître réellement, mais sa venue auprès de Tracey était un dernier recours. Il savait que personne ne répondrait à l'annonce de Daphné dans le journal, il n'était pas stupide. Tracey aurait été la seule capable de l'aider et la voir lui glisser entre les doigts le terrifiait. Devrait-il vraiment retourner voir Lovegood et écouter ses idées farfelues ?

— Je veux dire que j'en ai fini avec cette partie de ma vie, répliqua son ancienne camarade d'une voix dure. Tu vois ça ?

Elle pointa du doigt son visage défiguré. Son œil droit remplacé par de la chair brûlée. Sa joue gauche fondue, à la peau grêlée et comme bouillie. La peau rouge de son front, son menton éraflé, ses lèvres barrées d'une profonde cicatrice, son nez étrangement tordu. Théo déglutit, incapable de détourner le regard de ces horreurs. Il était si difficile de croire que derrière ce masque monstrueux se cachait celle qui avait été si belle autrefois, d'une beauté froide et solitaire, étrangement fascinante et aujourd'hui disparue.

— Une de mes potions m'a explosée à la figure, lui dit-elle, pleine d'amertume. Ma blouse a pris feu. L'origine était magique, je ne me souvenais même plus de ce que j'avais foutu dans ce mélange à cause du traumatisme et l'explosion a effacé toutes traces des ingrédients que j'avais pu utiliser. Les Médicomages n'ont jamais pu réussir à me guérir. Plus jamais je ne m'approcherai d'un chaudron, tu m'entends ? Jamais.

C'était de la haine qui brûlait dans son unique pupille. De la haine qui suintait de sa voix et qui crispait ses poings. De la haine envers elle-même et ce corps hideux qui était devenu le sien.

— Je suis désolé, murmura Théo.

— Tu es désolé ? La belle affaire. Ça va me rendre ma vie peut-être ?

— Non, mais…

— Laisse tomber. Je dois me préparer pour ma plaidoirie au tribunal, je te prierai de ne pas camper devant ma porte. Si tu y es encore quand je sors, je te jette une malédiction. Rentre chez toi et ne reviens plus, c'est clair ?

— Au tribunal ? releva Théo, plus ébranlé par le fiel de sa voix qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Elle le toisa une bonne minute avec hauteur avant de répondre, comme décidant s'il en valait la peine.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je ressemble à un monstre que je vis cachée, rétorqua-t-elle avec hargne. Quitte à terrifier les gens, j'ai décidé que ce serait pour la bonne cause. Je suis devenue avocate de la défense.

— Donc tu aides à relâcher des criminels ? C'est ça que tu appelles une bonne cause ?

— Tu étais un criminel, toi, au moment où tu as été condamné, sans procès équitable et sans personne pour te défendre ?

Cette réplique laissa Théo muet. Il la fusilla du regard, furieux qu'elle lui rappelle cette sombre période de sa vie contre laquelle il se débattait encore.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Adieu Nott. Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir.

Elle lui claqua définitivement la porte au nez, le laissant comme un idiot sur le palier. Théo resta de longs instants à fixer le panneau de bois, furieux et impuissant, jusqu'à ce que le voisin ouvre sa porte et s'arrête brusquement en le voyant.

— J'peux vous aider ? lui demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

— Non. Je partais.

Il ignora le regard suspicieux de l'homme et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il ne savait que penser de cette Tracey agressive, pleine de rancune et de rancœur envers le monde entier, y compris elle-même.

Théo se trouva un coin tranquille pour transplaner, regagnant immédiatement l'appartement de Daphné. Il était trop secoué pour même envisager une seconde visite à Lovegood. Une seule tarée à la fois. Il avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée.

Il attendit son amie en tournant en rond, ressassant pendant des heures les paroles de Tracey, son visage déformé hantant chacune de ses pensées. Elle était si loin de la fille qu'il avait connue à Poudlard. Il avait du mal à réaliser encore qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Ses souvenirs ne voulaient pas se concilier avec l'image de la femme amère et défigurée qu'il avait vue aujourd'hui.

Il songea plus d'une fois à se rendre au manoir Malefoy, à tenir compagnie à Drago et Astoria, mais à chaque fois qu'il esquissait un mouvement pour rejoindre la porte, toute volonté l'abandonnait. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de regarder son ami en face, le voir se détruire petit à petit, sans pouvoir lui apporter la moindre solution à son problème. Il en était incapable.

Lorsque Daphné pénétra enfin dans l'appartement, il était dix-neuf heures passées. Elle paraissait épuisée et vaguement agacée.

— Quelle pimbêche, marmonna-t-elle. Mériterait un bon sortilège entre les deux yeux. Obsolète… Démodée… Et toi alors espèce de vieille chouette arrogante ?

— Tout va bien ? tenta Théo d'un ton prudent.

— Non, pas du tout, grogna la jeune femme, le visage sombre. Ma rédactrice en chef est une… une…

— Une vieille chouette arrogante ?

Daphné sourit et s'effondra dans le canapé à ses côtés, son élégant chignon plus brouillon qu'au début de la journée, ses traits marqués de fatigue et la joue tachée d'encre.

— Exactement. Elle a rejeté toutes mes idées sans exception pendant notre réunion pour la maquette du prochain numéro. Il paraît qu'elles ne sont pas assez innovantes. Ce que j'aurais pu comprendre si elle n'acceptait pas ensuite ces exactes idées quand elles étaient émises par quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle eut une grimace, comme si elle avait mordu dans un fruit trop amer.

— Enfin bref, je sais bien qu'elle me déteste. Ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Et toi, ta journée ?

Théo poussa un soupir et lui raconta brièvement son entrevue avec Tracey. Il transmit le message de leur ancienne camarade à propos de l'interview et termina sur la porte qui lui avait claqué au nez, une certaine note d'aigreur dans la voix.

— Mon dieu…, soupira Daphné. Quand tu dis défigurée…

— Tu n'as pas idée.

— Et tu n'as même pas eu le temps de lui exposer vraiment la situation ?

— Non. Elle était trop… en colère. Pas contre moi. Enfin, en partie contre moi, mais contre elle aussi je pense. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit une grande fan de sa propre personne actuellement.

— J'irai lui parler. Demain, avant d'aller chez Astoria.

— Je ne sais pas si ce sera très utile, la contredit Théo, dubitatif. Elle a arrêté de pratiquer depuis des années, je ne pense pas qu'elle nous soit d'une grande aide.

—Peut-être, mais c'est sûrement la seule dont on va disposer. Ils n'ont pas voulu que je diffuse l'annonce dans le prochain _Sorcière Hebdo_ , et le planning de la _Gazette_ est rempli jusqu'au mois prochain.

Elle n'ajouta rien, mais la tension dans ses épaules était assez révélatrice sans qu'elle ait besoin de l'exprimer sous forme de mots. Qui sait si Astoria tiendra un mois.

— Et bien je te souhaite bon courage, soupira Théo. Elle est plutôt vindicative.

— Oh ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis très persistante quand je le veux.

Daphné lui offrit un large sourire qui le fit rire. Ça lui faisait tellement bien de la revoir. L'Espagne, Séville, Emilio et Daniela lui manquaient, mais Daphné était là pour combler cette absence. Elle était comme un baume apaisant, un doux souvenir du passé qui sentait bon la lavande. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle se blottit contre lui, reconnaissante de l'étreinte familière.

Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne, Théo eut une soudaine boule dans la gorge. Elle avait toujours son alliance.

Elle sut qu'il l'avait vu. Ses doigts se crispèrent. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle, sans la juger. Ils partageaient la même peine. Le même deuil insoutenable. Il comprenait.

— Ils me manquent tellement, chuchota-t-elle.

— Moi aussi.

Leurs regards se dirigèrent automatiquement vers la photo que Théo avait amenée et posée sur un meuble près de la cheminée. Pansy et Blaise leur souriaient avec insouciance.

— Merci d'être là, Théo, murmura Daphné, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot.

Il aurait voulu répondre que ce serait toujours le cas, mais sa fuite en Espagne était la preuve vivante que non. Il se contenta de l'embrasser doucement sur le sommet du crâne, d'un effleurement de lèvres aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon. Dans son cou, il sentit des larmes. Il dût fermer les yeux pour ne pas l'imiter, la douleur se resserrant comme un étau sur son cœur.

Ils restèrent là sans bouger un long moment, tentant de puiser dans l'autre la force d'avancer. De vivre avec leur chagrin. À la manière futile et naïve des enfants.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Un très grand merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire en review ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours très plaisir et ça remonte le moral ! :) A votre avis, est-ce que Daphné va aider Tracey à revenir à la raison ? Réponse au prochain épisode !

J'essaierai de poster le chapitre cinq lundi prochain, mais ne vous étonnez pas si j'ai quelques jours de décalage car ce sera le premier jour de mon stage de fin d'études et je risque d'être crevée et d'oublier. x) En tout cas je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne semaine, et je vous dis à très vite !


	5. Chapitre 5 - De là-haut

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Destrange** et **Maxine** pour leurs reviews sur le précédent chapitre ! :D

Et voici sans plus tarder le chapitre cinq, je sais que je poste tard mais j'ai eu une première journée de boulot très remplie. XD J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Théo avait passé la matinée pluvieuse à se morfondre dans l'appartement de Daphné. Il avait décliné sa proposition de l'accompagner au manoir Malefoy, plus par lâcheté que par réelle volonté d'avancer ses recherches de son côté. Il ne supportait pas de voir Astoria dans cet état. Cela lui rappelait trop ceux qu'il avait déjà perdus.

Passé midi, il avait commencé à en avoir assez de tourner en rond. Il avait profité de la première éclaircie pour sortir, un imperméable sur les épaules et les pieds traînants.

Une partie de lui craignait de se retrouver seul dans les rues de la capitale. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'y était pas venu, et la dernière fois, ses compatriotes sorciers se retournaient sur son passage en chuchotant, changeaient de trottoirs en l'apercevant et le traitaient comme un véritable paria. Les années avaient apparemment effacé de leurs esprits le visage du fils de Mangemort condamné qu'il était autrefois. Il put déambuler dans les rues sans recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard de travers.

Après avoir attendu des signes d'hostilité une bonne quinzaine de minutes, Théo finit par se détendre. Il put davantage profiter du soleil léger sur sa peau et de l'odeur humide de pluie qui s'accrochait encore aux trottoirs mouillés.

Londres lui avait manqué. Il avait beau adorer Séville, sa chaleur, ses couleurs, ses odeurs et ses habitants souriants, l'Angleterre avait toujours une place spéciale dans son cœur. C'était là qu'il avait grandi, mûri, rencontré les personnes qui avaient marqué sa vie. Là aussi qu'il avait tant perdu. Le souvenir de sa fuite lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche, et sa bonne humeur fut aussitôt effacée, laissant place à un air sombre.

Il aurait tant voulu avoir le courage de se recueillir sur les tombes de ceux à qui il avait dit adieu. C'était trop dur, trop douloureux, trop réel et ça ne ferait que raviver sa peine. Pourtant, il avait besoin de se confronter à une partie de son passé, qui semblait le poursuivre telle une ombre insaisissable depuis qu'il était rentré.

Ce fut donc presque malgré lui qu'il se retrouva devant les grilles sinistres du cimetière, une certaine angoisse au fond du ventre.

Il n'était pas venu ici depuis plus de deux ans. Malgré le temps écoulé, ses pieds le menèrent presque automatiquement devant la tombe familière. Sur le marbre gris s'étalait le nom de sa mère, suivi de cette fameuse date qui lui transperçait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il y songeait.

Le 5 décembre 1998.

Il n'était en prison que depuis quelques mois, à cette époque. C'était Pansy qui lui avait appris, lors d'une de ses rares visites autorisées, que sa mère se mourait à Ste Mangouste, dévorée par un poison contre lequel les Médicomages ne pouvaient rien.

Il avait longtemps supplié qu'on le laisse la voir au moins une fois, rien que quelques minutes, pour lui dire adieu, mais on ne lui avait pas accordé ce privilège. Il avait cru devenir fou le jour où un membre froid du Ministère lui avait annoncé sa mort. Elle était décédée dans une chambre d'hôpital stérile. Sans lui.

Il n'avait appris que bien plus tard que Nott Senior avait empoisonné sa femme durant de longues années de mariage, la tenant auprès de lui grâce à un antidote qu'il avait lui-même confectionné. Lorsqu'il avait été envoyé en prison, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, et pourtant, elle avait accepté son sort en silence.

Il avait adoré sa mère autant qu'il avait détesté son père. Cette femme gracile à l'air fragile qui cachait une force improbable, qui avait réussi à survivre dans le monde impitoyable de la magie noire. Et il n'avait même pas pu lui tenir la main lors de son dernier souffle, ni assister à son enterrement. Elle avait connu une inhumation rapide, dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Seuls Drago, Pansy et Daphné avaient assistés au service. Pour lui.

Les larmes au bord des yeux et la gorge nouée, Théo s'agenouilla près de sa tombe, sa main effleurant le marbre froid constellé de gouttes d'eau. L'idée de savoir sa mère tuée par un lent poison l'avait rendu fou d'impuissance. Il n'avait cessé toutes ces années de se demander ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il avait été hors de prison. Il aurait remué ciel et terre pour lui trouver un antidote. Aujourd'hui, trouver le remède d'Astoria paraissait être comme une seconde chance. La sauver ne ramènerait pas sa mère, mais cela aura le mérite d'apaiser sa conscience.

— Bonjour maman, murmura-t-il.

Il s'était rarement senti d'humeur aussi morose. Il se sentait perdu. Plein de l'envie d'aider, et pourtant avec la sensation d'être bloqué dans une impasse. Il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner, personne d'autre sur qui compter. Il n'avait que lui. Lovegood était trop givrée. Tracey trop fermée. Daphné trop impliquée pour réellement se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient plus d'options.

— J'ai besoin de toi.

Son sourire triste se transforma en grimace et la douleur dans son cœur se fit plus pesante. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle soit là, à ses côtés. Pour lui faire profiter de sa présence rassurante, de sa voix douce et de ses conseils avisés. Elle aurait su l'encourager, lui dire qu'il ne s'épuisait pas à la tâche pour rien, le pousser à se surpasser et à aider son ami du mieux possible.

— Tu sais que c'est le premier signe de folie, de se parler tout seul ?

Théo sursauta et sa main vola automatiquement vers la poche intérieure de sa cape. Lorsqu'il se retourna, baguette brandie, Tracey lui faisait face, un sourcil haussé. Il ne put retenir un frisson face à son visage défiguré et abaissa immédiatement son arme.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Daphné m'a dit que tu viendrais sûrement faire un tour par là. Elle te connaît bien.

— Je suis surtout trop prévisible.

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle s'approchait et venait se tenir à ses côtés, devant la tombe de sa mère. Elle était vêtue d'un long imperméable d'un noir d'encre, qui l'enveloppait du menton jusqu'aux genoux, dissimulant soigneusement chaque centimètre carré de peau. Ses mains étaient enfouies au fond de ses poches et ses cheveux étaient soigneusement disposés autour de son visage, cachant son œil aveugle et sa joue à l'aspect bouilli. Il se détourna avant qu'elle ne le surprenne à regarder, se doutant que cela la mettrait mal à l'aise.

— Elle est passée te voir ce matin, alors ? lança-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait détaché.

— Une véritable visite de courtoisie, ironisa Tracey.

— Et si tu es là je suppose que…

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens, attendant plein d'espoir qu'elle la complète. Le regard sarcastique qu'elle lui lança de son unique œil lui prouva qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

— Que je vais vous aider, oui.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit pour te faire changer d'avis ?

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et enfonça son menton sous le col de son manteau, perdant sa morgue pour retrouver une expression faussement détachée.

— Tu connais Daphné, quand elle tient à quelque chose, c'est impossible de se tenir en travers de son chemin. Elle m'a tout expliqué, par rapport à Astoria. Elle n'a pas été tendre avec moi.

Tracey laissa échapper un petit rire désabusé et secoua la tête.

— Tu seras d'accord pour dire que je l'avais mérité.

— Ne me fais pas croire que tu t'es laissée malmenée par Daphné, rétorqua Théo. Tu es loin d'être une personne… docile.

La bouche de Tracey se tordit en un rictus amusé, étirant la cicatrice qui barrait ses lèvres.

— Certes.

— Donc tu acceptes d'apporter ton aide à des gens que tu détestes ?

— Je ne vous déteste pas.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour.

— Alors c'est que tu n'as rien compris.

Théo haussa un sourcil sceptique et se tourna franchement vers elle, sans tressaillir cette fois. Il fixa son unique œil avec défi, prêt à la pousser dans ses retranchements. Tracey poussa un nouveau soupir et se détourna, portant son regard sur le marbre clair de la tombe face à eux.

— Je vous en voulais, à l'époque. Vous formiez une petite bande soudée dont j'étais exclue. Je me sentais seule et triste. Rejetée. À cause de ce sang que vous considériez comme impur.

— Tu te trompes, nous ne…

— Daphné m'en a parlé ce matin. Elle m'a dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque histoire de sang.

— Rien du tout, renchérit Théo. On était juste…

— C'est les malheurs qui vous ont rapprochés. Et moi je n'étais qu'une étrangère à tout ça.

Son ton atone le réduisit au silence. Il la contempla sans mot dire, osant à peine respirer. Dans sa prunelle bleue, il voyait défiler leurs années d'étude à toute vitesse, avec une amertume qu'il ne lui comprenait pas.

— Je n'étais certes pas une fille de Mangemort, mais moi aussi j'ai été touchée par la guerre, finit-elle par murmurer. Différemment, mais touchée quand même. Au final ça n'avait rien à voir avec une histoire de sang, mais vous aviez estimé, inconsciemment peut-être, que je n'étais pas aussi malheureuse que vous, que vos peines étaient plus grandes que les miennes.

— Non, c'est juste… Juste une question d'affinités.

Tracey laissa échapper un rire méprisant.

— Bien sûr. Disons ça comme ça.

Il y eut un instant de silence, que Théodore ne savait pas comment rompre. Il avait la sensation de perdre totalement le fil de la conversation et des pensées de Tracey. Elle paraissait sauter d'une humeur à l'autre sans trop de transitions, tour à tour amère, haineuse ou maussade. En aucun cas elle ne paraissait prompte à les aider et à y mettre du sien.

Pourtant, elle était quand même là.

— Et donc ? finit-il par demander, hésitant.

— Donc Daphné a été tout à fait persuasive, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je veux bien vous apporter mon expertise en potions.

—Même si…

— Si quoi ? Dis-le.

Elle le fixa en face pour la première, d'une expression pleine de défi qui l'impressionna. Il y avait tant de combativité en elle. Plus qu'il n'en aurait jamais eu s'il avait eu le malheur d'avoir connu un tel accident.

— Tu m'as dit la dernière fois que tu refusais catégoriquement de te rapprocher d'un chaudron à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il prudemment.

— Daphné m'a très justement fait remarquer que je ne risque pas d'être plus défigurée que ça. Difficile de faire pire.

La voix acide de Tracey lui arracha une grimace. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis à haute voix, elle n'avait pas tort.

— Bien. Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Je t'en suis très reconnaissant.

— Attends de savoir si je serai réellement utile, répliqua Tracey en haussant un sourcil, le seul encore intact.

— Je suis sûr que tu le seras. Et grâce à toi, je suis plus avancé que ce matin.

Avec un sourire confiant, il lui tendit la main pour sceller leur accord. Il la vit hésiter une seconde avant de sortir sa main de sa poche, puis elle s'exécuta le plus brièvement possible. Durant les quelques secondes où leurs paumes furent en contact, une éclaircie traversa le ciel et perça les nuages, un rayon de soleil tombant sur la tombe de sa mère.

— Je vais prendre ça pour un signe de succès futur.

Tracey leva l'œil au ciel, mais Théo aurait pu jurer avoir vu une prémisse de sourire faire tressaillir ses lèvres. Elle l'attendit au portillon du cimetière le temps qu'il dise au revoir à sa mère. Reconnaissant pour le signe qu'elle lui avait envoyé de là-haut, et persuadé qu'elle veillait toujours sur lui, où qu'il soit, Théo la remercia d'un souffle. Avant de tourner les talons, il fit apparaître une gerbe d'orchidées qu'il posa sur le marbre gris.

Il salua Tracey après avoir convenu d'un rendez-vous deux jours plus tard, le temps qu'elle traite quelques dossiers importants avant de réfléchir sérieusement au problème, puis il regagna l'appartement de Daphné.

Cette dernière était déjà rentrée, et ses traits tirés n'annonçaient rien de bon.

— Mauvaises nouvelles ? s'enquit Théo avant même de lui dire bonjour.

— Rien de particulier, soupira Daphné. Astoria a juste fait une crise aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir.

Elle lui adressa un sourire fatigué et lui servit une tasse du thé qu'elle venait de préparer. Elle changea vivement de sujet, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur le négatif.

— Tracey est venue te voir ?

— Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit exactement, mais ça a fonctionné.

— Juste une petite discussion entre filles.

Le sourire mutin de son amie et son air mystérieux attisèrent sa curiosité, mais il ne releva pas, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui extorquer un seul mot.

— On se mettra au travail très bientôt.

— Parfait. Avec elle sur le coup, j'ai vraiment de très bons espoirs.

— Moi aussi.

Et Théo ne mentait pas en disant cela. Il y croyait vraiment.

— Malgré ce que tu m'avais dit, murmura Daphné, je n'étais quand même pas prête à…

D'un geste, elle désigna son propre visage, avec une grimace équivoque.

— C'est absolument horrible, continua-t-elle. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment elle peut…

Elle secoua la tête, encore une fois sans achever sa phrase. Théo ne trouva rien à répliquer non plus. Il n'osait imaginer la force mentale dont avait dû faire preuve Tracey pour faire face au miroir tous les jours, continuer à sortir, affronter le monde et ses jugements. S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait trouvé la chose insurmontable.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva d'un œil unique qui le suivait partout, jusqu'au bûcher où on l'immola. Il se réveilla en hurlant, sentant encore la chaleur des flammes contre sa peau et l'odeur insupportable de chair brûlée.

Hanté par le visage de Tracey, il lui fut impossible de se rendormir. Et d'après ce qu'il entendait de la chambre de Daphné, elle non plus ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil, poursuivie en rêves par leur ancienne camarade défigurée.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci tout plein pour votre lecture ! N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours très plaisir et que je serai heureuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. :hug:

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne semaine, et on se retrouve lundi prochain pour un petit tête-à-tête explosif entre Théo et Tracey ! :)


	6. Chapitre 6 - Jardin secret

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel** et et à **Kcaraetmoi** pour leurs adorables reviews ! :hug:

Désolée pour l'heure tardive, mais j'ai fini le boulot assez tard, puis j'ai oublié, puis quand je me suis relue je me suis aperçu que y avait une moitié au présent et une moitié au passé et j'ai dû en corriger une bonne partie... Bref, je suis un boulet XD J'espère quand même que ce premier tête-à-tête entre Tracey et Théo vous plaira, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

— Tu es en retard.

— Bonjour à toi aussi.

Le visage de Tracey était plongé dans l'ombre, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'elle le toisait avec mépris. D'un geste, elle lui fit signe d'entrer et il s'exécuta, jetant des regards curieux autour de lui. C'était chez elle qu'ils avaient choisi de se retrouver, pour avoir tout son matériel de potionniste à portée de main. Le couloir étroit menant de l'entrée au salon était sombre, sans aucune lumière ni décorations. Tracey claqua la porte derrière lui et le suivit dans la petite pièce à vivre.

L'endroit était sobre, presque triste tant il faisait dépouillé. Pas une plante ni un tableau, juste quelques meubles pratiques, un canapé, une table basse, un fauteuil, un poêle. Aucun ornement, rien de personnel. N'importe qui aurait pu vivre ici.

— Je suis allée à Gringott's ce matin pour aller chercher tout ça.

Elle désigna d'un geste de main une pile de cartons poussiéreux, entassés dans un coin, vierges de toute mention. Son matériel de potions, relégué au fin fond d'une chambre forte depuis plusieurs années.

— Après mon accident, je ne pouvais plus me résoudre à les toucher, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en séparer non plus.

Son unique œil brilla d'une lueur que Théo ne sut comment interpréter. Nostalgie ? Peur ? Appréhension ? Elle disparut trop vite pour qu'il arrive à le déterminer.

— Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

— Juste ici.

Avec précaution, Théo sortit de sa sacoche les échantillons de sang dont avait besoin Tracey. Le Médicomage d'Astoria l'avait aidé à obtenir un nombre suffisant de fioles pour mener à bien leurs expériences, tout en trouvant une excuse assez crédible pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs à Drago.

— Parfait.

Tracey se saisit des fioles avec soin et les déposa délicatement sur un présentoir circulaire sorti de l'un des cartons.

— Par ici.

Elle ouvrit une porte au fond à gauche de la pièce et le laissa passer devant. Théo alluma la lumière sur une pièce presque vide, dont les meubles avaient été repoussés contre les murs et recouverts de draps blancs. Sous la direction de Tracey, les cartons entrèrent en flottant dans la pièce, s'ouvrirent sous un coup de baguette, et mirent à déverser leur contenu de manière plus ou moins ordonnée.

— Pendant que je fais quelques tests, jette un coup d'œil là-dedans.

D'un mouvement de poignet, elle lui envoya dans les bras une pile de livres aux reliures abîmées et aux pages jaunies.

— Je cherche quoi exactement ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi l'experte ici.

— Une experte un peu rouillée, grimaça-t-elle. J'ai une idée pour un antidote de base, mais j'aurais forcément besoin d'ingrédients plus complexes. À toi de voir ce qui pourrait éventuellement entrer dans la composition du remède.

— Et comment je fais ça ?

— Débrouille-toi, je ne suis pas ta mère, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Le visage de Théo se ferma aussitôt. Il savait que ce n'était sûrement qu'une maladresse et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser, mais le sujet était tout de même sensible.

— Pardon, soupira-t-elle en réalisant son erreur. Juste… Essaye de te remémorer les bases. Celui-ci explique plutôt bien les mécanismes des antidotes.

Elle désigna un des ouvrages les plus gros, à la couverture en cuir vieilli.

— Et tente de faire une liste d'ingrédients susceptibles de nous intéresser. Je vais m'occuper de la partie pratique.

Théo hocha le menton et posa les livres sur un bureau branlant posé dans un coin de la pièce. Il glissa une chaise devant son poste de travail avec un air de martyr, puis tira vers lui _Le Manuel du Potionniste : connaissances de base_. Le bouquin devait bien faire plus de huit cent pages. Il poussa un soupir parfaitement audible, sortit plume et parchemin, et se mit enfin au travail.

Pourtant, malgré sa réticence, il se trouva bientôt complètement absorbé par ce qu'il lisait. Plus les paragraphes défilaient sous ses yeux et plus ses vieux cours de Potions de Poudlard semblaient revenir à la surface. Il gratta un long moment, prenant des notes de son écriture serrée avec application. Il parcourut rapidement les chapitres sur l'utilisation du matériel, les potions du quotidien et les philtres d'amour, pour se concentrer sur celui plus compliqué des poisons et de leurs antidotes.

Le nez plongé dans le bouquin, en pleine lecture de l'introduction, il ne releva pas la tête pour poser une question à Tracey, perplexe.

— Dis-moi, je sais que les potions sont ton champ d'expertise, mais j'ai des doutes quant au fait que le remède au syndrome de Derwent soit un antidote au sens strict du terme. Si c'est une maladie génétique, aucun philtre ni onguent ne pourra contrer ça, non ? On devrait peut-être s'adresser à un généticien.

Sa remarque ne recevant aucune réponse, il leva les yeux, agacé, mais sa cinglante répartie mourut sur ses lèvres.

Tandis qu'il lisait tranquillement dans son coin, Tracey avait dressé un chaudron au beau milieu de la pièce et allumé un feu sous le métal noirci. Elle feuilletait un livre en fronçant les sourcils, sa baguette remuant pensivement le mélange qui bouillait devant elle. Elle avait enfilé une blouse blanche dont elle avait retroussé les manches, dénudant ses bras. C'était la première fois que Théo voyait autant de sa peau abîmée. Il devait avouer qu'il commençait à s'y habituer. Il n'y fit d'ailleurs presque pas attention, et ce n'était pas la chair brûlée qui le réduisit au silence.

Il n'avait jamais vu Tracey si concentrée, si absorbée parce qu'elle faisait, au point de ne plus prêter attention à la laideur de son visage. Elle grattait inconsciemment sa joue grêlée, marmonnant à voix basse. Il n'y avait pas une trace de peur ou d'appréhension dans son œil. Elle était dans son élément, plus que jamais.

Après quelques instants de profond silence et d'une contemplation qu'il trouvait indiscrète tant il avait l'impression de découvrir une partie d'elle jusqu'alors cachée, Théo finit par s'éclaircir la gorge pour attirer son attention.

Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant qu'elle s'arrache enfin à sa réflexion, même s'il pouvait toujours voir les rouages de son cerveau s'agiter alors qu'il s'adressait à elle.

— Déjà une question ? ironisa-t-elle.

Il ignora sa pique et lui répéta sa précédente remarque, ce qui eut le mérite d'effacer son sourire et lui faire prendre un air bien plus sérieux.

— C'est très compliqué à réaliser, mais pas impossible. Selon la préparation, la combinaison d'ingrédients et le moyen d'administration, il est tout à fait possible d'agir sur le code génétique. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'un cas de ce genre lors de mes études. Une sorcière japonaise que j'ai rencontrée lors d'un voyage. Elle travaillait sur une mutation héréditaire qui altérait la puissance magique des porteurs. Elle a réussi à contrer le phénomène grâce à une potion.

— Donc tu dis que c'est tout à fait possible ? Qu'on pourrait trouver un antidote pouvant sauver Astoria même si c'est purement génétique ?

— Oui, mais ce sera vraiment difficile. Nous allons devoir être inventifs. Je vais contacter cette fille, peut-être qu'elle saura nous guider un peu plus.

— Et tu ne penses pas que ce serait judicieux de contacter un généticien ?

— Pas nécessairement. Il serait par contre intéressant de discuter avec le Médicomage d'Astoria ou certains de ses collègues. Savoir ce qu'ils ont déjà tenté, ce qu'ils n'ont pas essayé. Ça nous donnera quelques pistes.

Théo hocha le menton et le nota sur sa feuille avec application. Il irait voir le médecin dès qu'il le pourrait. Peut-être que certaines de ses indications les aiderait.

Il se replongea dans son livre, tandis que Tracey se remettait à ses expériences. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit verser une fiole de sang dans son chaudron, procéder à différentes incantations, raviver le feu, le diminuer, ajouter des poudres, des ingrédients, des liquides de couleurs variées. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle tentait de faire, mais il arrivait à savoir si c'était réussi ou pas par ses réactions. Lorsqu'elle était satisfaite, elle griffonnait des notes sur un parchemin avec un hochement de tête appréciateur, alors que si les choses ne marchaient pas comme elle le souhaitait, elle grommelait en fronçant les sourcils et tentait de rectifier le tir.

Le chaudron sifflait et émettait une fumée odorante qui empêchait Théo de réellement se concentrer. Pourtant, il réussit à dresser une liste plus ou moins cohérente de différents ingrédients susceptibles d'entrer dans la formulation. Il avait recensé les principaux composants des antidotes les plus connus, ainsi que d'autres plus rares, qui lui semblaient difficile voire impossible de se procurer. Ou qui devaient très probablement coûter une fortune.

Voyant que Tracey n'était pas sur le point de finir et commençant à étouffer dans la petite salle remplie de fumées odorantes, Théo finit par se lever, tout ankylosé.

— Les toilettes ? demanda-t-il.

— La porte dans le couloir de l'entrée, répondit laconiquement Tracey.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, une légère détonation retentit, la faisant pester. Il retint un sourire et se rendit à la salle de bains, reconnaissant de cette petite pause. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des Potions à Poudlard et dix ans n'avaient pas changé cela.

La pièce où étaient coincées les toilettes et la douche était propre mais minuscule, et surtout dépourvue de la moindre surface réfléchissante. Cela attrista Théo et il s'empressa de sortir dès qu'il eut terminé son affaire, comme fuyant un fantôme. Si lui se faisait peu à peu à l'apparence de son ancienne camarade, il semblerait qu'elle se haïsse tant qu'il était impossible pour elle de voir son reflet.

Nullement impatient de retourner dans leur pièce de travail, Théo s'attarda un instant au salon. Curieux, il ne put s'empêcher de faire le tour de la pièce à pas lents, son regard errant sur chaque petit indice qu'il pouvait se mettre sous la dent. Il devait avouer être curieux de savoir ce qu'était devenue Tracey au-delà de son métier. Avait-elle toujours des contacts avec sa famille ? Un amant ? Un animal de compagnie ?

Il semblerait pourtant que Tracey n'avait que le tribunal dans sa vie, comme le lui indiqua l'armoire pleine à craquer de dossiers debout à côté du canapé. Il était prêt à retourner à son bureau et son travail fastidieux lorsqu'un objet attira son attention.

Un petit coffret en bois vieilli et patiné, posé sur une étagère à côté d'ouvrages de droit sorcier. On aurait dit une boîte à bijoux, ce que Théo trouva totalement incongru au vu des changements opérés chez Tracey ces dernières années. Elle devait sûrement contenir… autre chose.

Poussé par la curiosité, il tendit une main hésitante. Ses doigts effleurèrent des initiales gravées près de la serrure, si anciennes qu'elles en étaient aujourd'hui illisibles. Puis il tenta de soulever le couvercle, sans succès. La boîte était verrouillée.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Tracey pour ouvrir la porte. Théo retira sa main promptement, mais pas assez vite. L'éclair furieux qui passa dans l'œil de la jeune femme était tout à fait équivoque.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? cracha-t-elle.

— Je ne l'ai pas ouverte, se défendit-il aussitôt.

— Parce que je suis la seule à le pouvoir, imbécile. La question est plutôt de savoir comment tu as pu avoir le culot de toucher à mes affaires dans un premier temps.

— Je suis désolé.

Il ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute, mais elle était terrifiante ainsi, la colère irradiant de son corps avec hargne.

— C'est la dernière fois, compris ? Si jamais tu oses envahir mon espace personnel encore une fois, notre entente est terminée. C'est clair ?

— Limpide.

— Bien.

Elle hocha sèchement le menton et le toisa de son unique œil, encore furieuse. Bien que se sachant en équilibre sur un fil, Théo ne put empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Il y a quoi dedans ?

— Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ? répliqua-t-elle, agressive.

— Rien du tout mais… Je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a aucun effet personnel chez toi à part cette boîte. Ça doit être important pour toi. Si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler…

— Tu serais la dernière personne à qui je m'adresserais.

Elle vit immédiatement qu'elle l'avait blessé et leva les yeux au ciel avec impatience.

— Écoute Théo, on collabore sur cette affaire mais on n'a aucun besoin de connaître la vie de l'autre en détail, d'accord ? Tu aimerais que je te pose des questions sur Pansy ? Ou Blaise ?

— La ferme.

Les poings et la mâchoire serrés, tendu comme un arc, Théo la fusilla du regard. Il savait qu'il l'avait cherché, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait réellement osé aborder le sujet.

— C'est bien ce que je me disais. On a tous les deux notre jardin secret. Des blessures à vif qu'on veut que personne ne touche. Respecte les miennes s'il te plaît.

Théo hocha la tête, ébranlé par son ton soudainement calme, qui cachait mal la douleur sous-jacente. Il était toujours aussi curieux, mais il ne pouvait que respecter son besoin de garder cela pour elle. Même avec Drago et Daphné il n'aurait pas accepté d'aborder certains sujets.

Néanmoins, un autre problème continuait de le perturber et il se sentait incapable de se taire à ce propos.

— Je te promets de ne plus te poser de questions à ce sujet. Si tu me promets quelque chose toi aussi.

— Dis toujours, répondit-elle, méfiante.

— Accroche un miroir quelque part chez toi. Ce n'est pas sain de fuir son image.

Lui qui s'attendait à une autre explosion de colère fut surpris de la voir éclater d'un rire désabusé.

— Mais bien sûr, Théo, ironisa-t-elle. Sois honnête, si tu avais mon visage, tu aimerais le voir face à toi chaque matin ?

Elle dut prendre son silence pour une affirmation car elle se détourna quelques secondes plus tard, les lèvres pincées.

— Attends, l'arrêta Théo avec une vague de panique, ce n'est pas…

— J'ai regardé la liste que tu as faite, le coupa-t-elle. C'est un bon début. Je pense qu'on pourra s'en servir comme base. En la recoupant avec mes résultats, on va pouvoir partir du bon pied. On commencera les premiers mélanges la prochaine fois.

Il voyait bien qu'il l'avait blessée, mais il se sentait incapable de trouver les bons mots. Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête était plat et vide de sens. Alors il garda le silence et lorsqu'elle le congédia d'une voix sèche, il rassembla ses affaires et partit sans demander son reste, évitant son regard comme le lâche qu'il était.

Daphné était déjà rentrée lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement. Allongée sur le canapé, elle avait posé un masque relaxant sur son visage et ne souleva pas une paupière en l'entendant arriver.

— Désolée, journée stressante, soupira-t-elle. Du nouveau ? Vous avez avancé ?

— Pas mal, oui, éluda Théo. Tracey a l'air plutôt confiante et on a quelques premières pistes.

— Parfait. Tu es sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide ?

— Je t'ai déjà que non. Concentre-toi sur ton travail et ta sœur, il n'y a rien de plus important. De notre côté, on fera tout notre possible, je te le promets.

— Et avec Tracey ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

— Oui, tout était parfait, ne t'en fais pas.

Le soulagement qui envahit le visage de Daphné convainquit Théo qu'il faisait bien de ne rien lui dire des tensions qui secouaient leur duo. Elle s'en voudrait trop. Bien qu'il ait choisi de venir, il savait qu'elle considérerait que cela était de sa faute à elle.

— Tu as reçu un hibou, d'ailleurs, lui lança-t-elle. La lettre est sur la table.

Elle désigna vaguement la table basse, où était déposée une missive au papier jauni.

— Drago ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

— Non. L'adresse de l'expéditeur est à Séville.

Théo ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec bonne humeur et s'empressa de déchirer le pli. La lettre était de Daniela, qui avait usé de son plus bel anglais pour lui faire part des nouvelles de la famille. Joaquin avait gribouillé son nom en bas et Emilio avait rajouté quelques mots en espagnol, là où sa fille lui avait laissé un peu de place.

Revoir l'écriture en pattes de mouche de la jeune femme et les trois prénoms si familiers sous ses yeux l'émut plus que ce qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils lui manquaient, tous les trois.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil pour leur répondre longuement, s'embarquant dans un tas de détails, comme le lui demandait Daniela, qui voulait tout savoir de la capitale anglaise. À ses côtés, Daphné s'endormait doucement dans la lumière déclinante du soir. Lorsqu'il apposa le point final, Théo se sentait plus serein que jamais.

Malgré son attachement pour ses amis, il lui tardait de retourner en Espagne. Séville lui manquait.

Tandis qu'il regardait le hibou de Daphné s'éloigner avec sa lettre à travers la fenêtre, Théo se promit de tout faire pour accélérer les choses.

Dès qu'Astoria ira mieux, il pourra rentrer chez lui.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Alors à votre avis, que contient cette boîte ? Et qu'est-il donc arrivé à Pansy et Blaise ? Le mystère reste encore entier mais j'ai hâte d'écouter vos théories ! N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours extrêmement plaisir et que c'est toujours un bonheur d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on écrit. :)

Je vous souhaite à la semaine prochaine avec un retour en fanfare de Luna ! Bonne semaine à tous, à lundi, et j'espère à très vite en review :hug:


	7. Chapitre 7 - Le jour d'après

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Destrange** et **Petite-Licorne-Arc-En-Ciel** pour leurs adorables reviews ! :hug:

Je m'excuse pour ce petit retard, j'ai eu une semaine assez éprouvante niveau personnel, et j'avoue que la publication est un peu passée au second plan. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture. :hug:

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Tracey, et Théo devait avouer qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de la revoir. Il repensait encore à leur dernier échange, son regard déçu, ses lèvres pincées, et il se maudissait pour son silence. Il aurait dû être capable de passer au-delà de son apparence monstrueuse. Elle lui apportait son aide et voilà comment il la remerciait.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son appartement, ressentant une certaine appréhension, il fut surpris de trouver la porte ouverte. Prudent, il s'avança de lui-même dans l'appartement, refermant le battant derrière lui.

— Il y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse. La première chose qu'il vit en arrivant dans le salon fut que le petit coffret qui l'avait tant intrigué la dernière fois avait disparu. Probablement cachée quelque part là où il ne pourrait plus poser l'œil dessus.

Une épaisse fumée s'échappait de la pièce voisine par la porte entrouverte. Intrigué, il la poussa du bout des doigts, pour trouver Tracey s'affairant derrière un chaudron. Les choses ne se passaient manifestement pas comme elle le souhait car elle récitait une litanie d'injures, une main tournant le mélange et l'autre feuilletant précipitamment un vieux grimoire.

— Besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il en haussant la voix.

Sans lui jeter un seul regard, elle ajouta une pincée de poudre grise à la mixture, qui émit une petite explosion dans un bruit de pétard mouillé. Quelques secondes plus tard, le liquide prune devint totalement noir, avec une consistance visqueuse. Tracey poussa un cri de frustration et agita sa baguette avec énervement. Une seconde plus tard, le chaudron était vide.

— Merde ! jura-t-elle. J'étais pourtant persuadée que ça pourrait marcher.

— Quoi donc ? demanda prudemment Théo d'une voix polie.

— J'ai essayé de réadapter la potion de ratatinage, répondit la jeune femme avec humeur. Avec pour objectif de réduire la maladie et non rapetisser la taille. J'ai remplacé les racines de marguerites par de la camomille et les chenilles par des yeux de scarabée, mais l'interaction avec les sangsues et le foie de rat n'a pas eue l'effet escompté.

En grinçant des dents, elle referma son grimoire d'un coup sec et le regarda enfin, comme si elle réalisait enfin sa présence.

— Des nouvelles ?

Son ton, brusque, n'était pas surprenant et Théo ne s'en formalisa pas. Il sortit une liasse de parchemins de sa sacoche et la posa sur son plan de travail, loin du chaudron qui recelait encore une vague odeur écœurante.

— J'ai rencontré Eileen Peters hier, la Médicomage d'Astoria.

— Utile ?

— Pas vraiment. Elle m'a dit que la maladie avait été détectée à un stade avancé, que les symptômes pouvaient être réduits mais pas guéris. Le syndrome de Derwent est assez obscur pour la communauté médicale d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Il y a eu quelques recherches, qui n'ont abouti nulle part. Aucun traitement expérimental mis en place, rien du tout. Elle m'a tout de même dirigé vers un guérisseur ayant travaillé sur le sujet il y a quelques années et il a accepté de me remettre une copie de ses résultats.

Il lui tendit les maigres conclusions du Médicomage, qui se résumaient essentiellement à une liste de formulations infructueuses.

— L'imbécile, marmonna Tracey en parcourant la feuille rapidement. Du liquide explosif d'Eruptif, des orties séchés, des épines de porc-épic… Il ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin.

Elle lui rendit les feuilles avec un air agacé qui faillit le faire sourire, avant qu'il se souvienne pourquoi il se trouvait ici en cet instant. Et la situation était tout sauf amusante.

— Rien d'autre ?

— Non, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Et toi tu as des nouvelles de cette fille que tu connaissais ?

— Je lui ai envoyé un hibou dès ton départ la semaine dernière et j'ai eu une réponse bien plus rapide que je ne l'espérais. Matsuko était à Londres pour un congrès. On s'est rencontré il y a quelques jours et elle m'a fourni quelques pistes intéressantes.

— Il y a de l'espoir, alors ?

Tracey lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé, appréciant peu de se faire ainsi couper la parole.

— Oui, je te l'avais déjà dit, poursuivit-elle d'un ton un peu irrité. Elle m'a dit d'être bien sûr particulièrement attentive aux propriétés intrinsèques des ingrédients et leurs interactions, mais surtout à leur ordre d'introduction dans le mélange et divers autres détails dont je ne vais pas t'ennuyer. Le meilleur moyen d'administration reste par voie parentérale.

— Excuse-moi ?

— Une aiguille dans le bras, avec le liquide injecté directement dans la veine. Et surtout, elle m'a donné l'ingrédient clé de sa propre formulation, qui est selon elle la clé de son succès.

Tracey s'empara d'un petit bocal rempli de petits insectes séchés et l'agita sous ses yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Théo. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir utilisé quoi que ce soit de ce genre en cours de Potions.

— Ce sont des chrysopes. Utilisé notamment pour le Polynectar. Matsuko a découvert au cours de ses recherches qu'elles permettent au mélange de se fixer directement sur l'ADN du sujet et d'agir sur le gène responsable de notre magie. Enfin, c'est un peu plus compliqué, je simplifie, mais en gros c'est ça. Et étant donné que d'après les recherches de Lovegood, le déclenchement de la maladie serait relié à une forte puissance magique…

— Ça pourrait marcher, compléta-t-il.

Comme Tracey, il peinait à contenir son excitation, mais leurs regards brillants parlaient pour eux.

— Quelle est la prochaine étape dans ce cas-là ?

— Il faudrait…

Elle fut coupée par un coup frappé contre la porte d'entrée. Les sourcils froncés, surprise, elle reposa le bocal de chrysopes sur une étagère et quitta la pièce. Hésitant, Théo finit par rester sur place. Il préférait lui laisser une certaine intimité et éviter l'occasion de se retrouver encore une fois face à sa désapprobation. Il n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, suivie de la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir ici.

— Lovegood ? laissa-t-il échapper, surpris.

Luna lui offrit un sourire rêveur, sans s'offusquer de l'emploi de son ancien nom de famille. Tracey la suivait de près, l'air à la fois intrigué et franchement agacé d'avoir été interrompue.

— Bonjour, Théodore, lui dit-elle poliment. Tracey m'a dit que je dérangeais mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

L'intéressée se planta face à elle, les bras croisés, dans une attitude de rejet. Théo, lui, tenta de sourire avec amabilité. Après tout, elle les avait bien aidé et les avait laissé accéder à ses propres recherches alors qu'elle ne leur devait rien du tout.

— Va droit au but, on est occupé et le temps presse, lui lança Tracey.

Luna la dévisagea longuement en silence, de son regard fixe si dérangeant. Elle ne cilla pas face au visage ravagé de son ancienne camarade.

— Tu as l'air gêné que je te voie ainsi, dit-elle avec une franchise un peu trop directe. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'y accorde pas la moindre importance.

— Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? intervint Théo avant que Tracey ne réplique d'un ton cinglant.

— Oui. Marvin m'a contactée hier pour me dire que vous étiez vous aussi à la recherche d'un remède pour le syndrome de Derwent.

— Marvin ? releva Théo.

— Le guérisseur ayant fait des recherches sur le sujet. Je lui avais posé des questions il y a deux ans et on est resté en contact.

— Le rapport avec ta présence chez moi ?

Tracey ignora le regard outré que lui lança Théo et toisa Luna d'un œil ouvertement hostile.

— Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait essayer de conjuguer nos efforts, dit simplement l'ancienne Serdaigle. Ce serait plus intéressant que de travailler chacun de son côté.

— Je ne pense pas que ça pourra marcher, répliqua Tracey du tac au tac.

— Et pourquoi pas ? intervint Théo, sur la défensive.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement fan de Lovegood, il en voulait à Tracey d'être si désagréable avec elle. À tel point qu'il était tout à fait prêt à laisser une chance à cette fille qu'il avait souvent traitée de folle.

— Parce qu'elle pense que le remède est en partie Moldu, et c'est tout à fait impossible, trancha la Potionniste d'une voix dure.

Théo ne trouva rien à répliquer à cela. Il devait avouer que lui aussi trouvait l'hypothèse totalement farfelue et irréaliste. Jamais les Moldus ne pourraient inventer quelque chose pouvant guérir une maladie sorcière aussi complexe.

— Cette théorie ne sort pas de nulle part, dit tranquillement Luna. Je peux vous montrer ce qui m'a conduit sur cette piste si vous le voulez.

— Ce ne sera pas…

— D'accord, la coupa Théo.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla Tracey à son oreille, furieuse.

— Je pense qu'avoir un autre œil sur l'affaire ne peut que nous aider à avancer. Je te rappelle qu'il y a une vie dans la balance.

Cette mention détournée d'Astoria sembla aussitôt calmer Tracey. Son visage redevint lisse et elle accepta la chose d'un sec hochement de tête.

— Bien, dit Luna d'une voix joyeuse, comme si elle n'avait pas assisté à leur court échange. Allons-y.

— Où ça ? demanda Théo.

— A Poudlard.

— Quoi ? Je ne peux pas aller là-bas.

Il eut de la peine à contrôler la panique qui affleurait dans sa voix.

— Pourquoi ?

La question de Lovegood, posée avec un naturel déconcertant, le désarçonna. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler de son passé, ses cauchemars encore trop récurrents, ses souvenirs qui le détruisaient et dans lesquels il n'avait pas envie de replonger. Tracey comprenait tout ça parce que d'une certaine manière, elle avait été bien plus proche de lui, et de fait, elle ne semblait pas étonnée par sa réticence.

— La guerre, répondit-il simplement.

Le regard de Luna se fit bien plus sérieux et son visage plus grave. Il se sentit soudainement honteux de ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment osait-il sous-entendre qu'il était à ce point touché par la bataille alors que lui-même n'y avait pas réellement participé ? Face à une des héroïnes couverte d'éloges après la victoire, qui avait tant perdu et avait tant donné ? Le rouge lui monta aux joues malgré lui sous ces grands yeux bleus si sérieux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour changer de sujet mais Lovegood lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, encore une fois de manière inattendue.

— Je ne t'avais jamais vu rougir, dit-elle d'un ton pensif.

Tracey laissa échapper un ricanement, désamorçant la gêne que ressentait Théo.

— Allez, assez bavardé. On y va.

Avant que Théo n'ait pu protester plus avant, elle lui empoigna le bras et pivota sur place. Aussitôt, la sensation désagréable du transplanage lui comprima les côtes, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils apparaissaient devant le haut portail de Poudlard. Il s'arracha brusquement à son étreinte et lui jeta un regard noir, refusant de tourner la tête du côté du château.

— Je croyais qu'on était dans le même camp toi et moi ?

— Je croyais que tu voulais tout faire pour guérir Astoria ? répliqua-t-elle sur-le-champ.

Cela le réduisit au silence. Maussade, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses pieds, il ne releva pas la tête lorsque Lovegood apparut à leurs côtés.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous est essentiel de venir ici, maugréa-t-il.

— J'ai beaucoup travaillé ici pour mes recherches, expliqua Luna. La réserve de Poudlard contient un trésor d'informations.

— Donc tu veux juste nous faire lire un livre, grinça Tracey, sarcastique.

— Non, je n'ai pas trouvé la réponse dans un grimoire mais en parlant à Madame Pomfresh.

Elle leur offrit un sourire tranquille qui ne les rendit pas moins dubitatifs. Sans faire cas de leur scepticisme, elle fit apparaître un Patronus, qui s'envola vers le château dans une traînée argentée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent une grande silhouette dégingandée venir dans leur direction le pas traînant. À sa mine revêche et son regard peu amène, Théo en déduisit qu'une amabilité naturelle était un critère requis pour obtenir le poste de concierge. L'homme ouvrit la grille en grommelant sans leur adresser un mot, les laissa entrer puis referma derrière eux, avant de repartir vers le château à grands pas.

— Charmant, commenta Tracey.

— Oui, Cansdale est vraiment un homme très aimable.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, les deux Serpentard échangèrent un regard rapide avant de détourner la tête pour retenir leurs rires. Cependant, dès que ses yeux tombèrent sur ce qui l'entourait, le sourire de Théo s'évanouit.

Tout était presque comme dans son souvenir. La cabane de Hagrid était toujours là, bien qu'aucun filet de fumée ne sorte de la cheminée depuis le départ du garde-chasse. Le stade de Quidditch, qui avait été détruit par les Mangemorts, avait été reconstruit à l'opposé du parc, quasi à l'identique. La surface du lac n'était pas encore gelée, et le Saule Cogneur était toujours là, agitant ses branches dans le vent, faisant tomber ses feuilles mortes.

Tout le parc était étonnamment silencieux. Les élèves devaient être en cours, et le peu qui ne travaillaient pas devait s'être réfugié dans des pièces plus douillettes du château. Ils se taisaient, par peur de briser la quiétude qui régnait autour d'eux. Pour lui en tout cas. Tracey avait le visage fermé, en proie à ce qui semblait être des tourments intérieurs, et Lovegood avait l'air de rêvasser, chantonnant quelques notes à voix basse.

Lorsqu'il leva enfin son regard sur le château et ses innombrables tourelles, Théo sentit sa gorge se serrer. Quelque chose avait changé. C'était très subtile, une tour qui manquait par-ci par-là, une fenêtre absente, un agrandissement qui n'existait pas avant. Des signes presque invisibles qui marquaient pourtant la reconstruction du château et les horreurs dont étaient désormais imprégnés les murs.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il remettait les pieds ici. Ils entrèrent dans le hall aussi grand qu'une cathédrale et il évita soigneusement de regarder vers la Grande Salle, ayant peur des images qui ressurgiraient dans son esprit. Lovegood les précéda dans le grand escalier de marbre et il se laissa guider, ses yeux dévorant tout de même les nombreux portraits et tableaux qui les entouraient. Tracey le suivait plus lentement, tout aussi affectée par son retour ici, porteur de tant de souvenirs.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de l'infirmerie, qui avait été déplacée au second étage après la bataille. Si les rangées de lits entourés de rideaux blancs étaient identiques à leur souvenir, la pièce était aujourd'hui circulaire et bien plus lumineuse. Déstabilisé, Théo s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte, Tracey à ses côtés. Luna, bien plus à l'aise, traversa la salle pour aller toquer à la porte du bureau de l'infirmière.

Madame Pomfresh ne tarda pas à sortir de son antre, et au vu de son large sourire lumineux et de sa façon d'appeler Lovegood « Ma chère », les deux femmes étaient proches. Lorsque les deux Serpentard s'avancèrent et que Luna les présenta, Théo ne fut pas surpris de voir son sourire glisser de son visage. Ses traits ridés se crispèrent et elle hocha la tête dans leur direction sans une formulation bienveillante.

Cependant, ses yeux attentifs de praticienne s'attardèrent longuement sur le visage de Tracey, ce qui rendit l'intéressée mal à l'aise.

— Avez-vous déjà essayé d'appliquer un onguent sur vos blessures ? Celui à base d'eucalyptus du Brésil, il fait des miracles.

— Non, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, répliqua Tracey d'une voix sèche.

— Nous avons décidé de travailler ensemble à la formulation de mon remède, Madame, intervint Luna de sa voix tranquille.

— Oh, bien, bien, marmonna Pomfresh en les examinant d'un œil critique. Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne peux vous être que d'une aide très relative.

— Ils doutent du fait que l'antidote soit en partie Moldu.

À ces mots, Pomfresh remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec un petit air supérieur et toisa les Serpentard avec autorité.

— Et puis-je savoir quellds compétences avez-vous en la matière pour formuler un tel avis ?

— Je suis Potionniste, répliqua Tracey. Peut-être pas infirmière ou Médicomage, mais j'ai une certaine connaissance sur le sujet. Il est impossible que les Moldus aient pu inventer un principe actif pouvant agir sur une maladie sorcière impactant la magie de l'individu.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que c'est impossible !

— Vos arguments me paraissent bien pauvres, jeune fille, il faut savoir être créatif et ouvert d'esprit.

— Quels sont les vôtres dans ce cas ?

Théo, qui sentait l'énervement grimper chez son ancienne camarade, s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention, dans l'espoir de désamorcer la situation. Pomfresh ne leur parlerait jamais franchement si elle était tant sur la défensive.

— Nous souhaiterions juste comprendre votre cheminement de pensée, dit-il avec plus de douceur. Luna nous a dit que c'était en discutant avec vous que l'idée lui était venue, pourrions-nous avoir plus de précisions ?

Pomfresh le dévisagea avec suspicion, se méfiant manifestement d'une telle gentillesse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lovegood, qui la rassura d'un sourire en posant sa main sur son bras.

— Allez-y, Madame, dites-leur ce que vous m'avez confié. Mieux ils comprendront et mieux nous pourrons travailler ensemble.

— Bien, marmonna l'infirmière d'un ton pincé. Bien. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai toujours été très soucieuse du bien-être des étudiants ici. Je les ai toujours soignés le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement possible, sans que jamais personne ne se plaigne !

Voyant que Tracey, impatientée, s'apprêtait à lui couper la parole, Théo la bouscula légèrement du coude avec le plus de discrétion possible, sans ôter son regard de leur interlocutrice. La jeune femme lui lança un œil noir mais garda les lèvres pincées sans intervenir.

— Il m'est parfois arrivé, dans l'exercice de mes fonctions, poursuivit Pomfresh d'un ton guindé, d'administrer des remèdes Moldus aux élèves malades.

— Pardon ? s'insurgea Tracey, incapable de se contenir cette fois.

— J'en avais informé le directeur, et il m'a donné carte blanche pour agir au sein de ma propre infirmerie, se défendit la vieille femme.

— Mais…

— Et ces remèdes ont fonctionné ? demanda Théo, coupant court à l'indignation de sa camarade.

— Toujours ! Il suffit de savoir opérer les bons dosages et de les combiner à des éléments sorciers de manière efficace. Luna possède quelques-uns de mes dossiers, elle pourra vous les montrer pour appuyer ce que je viens de vous dire.

Son assurance ne réussit pas à convaincre les deux Serpentard. Ils échangèrent un regard dubitatif, ce qui n'échappa pas à Pomfresh. Celle-ci les toisa du regard avant d'accaparer Luna, redevenant aussitôt radieuse.

— Même si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, marmonna Tracey, il n'y a aucune chance pour que cela fonctionne autrement que sur un rhume. Le syndrome de Derwent est bien plus coriace que tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais pu traiter dans sa carrière, cette espèce de vieille bique…

— Je pense quand même qu'il ne faudrait pas refuser l'aide de Lovegood. Elle peut nous être utile.

— Si tu le dis.

Luna revint sur ses entrefaites, et sans faire cas de la mine revêche de Tracey, leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller. Théo tenta un vague signe de main en direction de Pomfresh, mais l'infirmière était déjà partie s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Ils quittèrent les lieux sans évoquer ce qui venait de se passer, Théo plongé dans ses pensées, Tracey absolument indignée, et Luna dans les nuages, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portail, elle les salua d'une voix joyeuse, leur promit de revenir les voir rapidement, et disparut sans même tenter de s'assurer qu'ils avaient changé d'avis.

— Cette fille est tarée, marmonna Tracey.

— Je suis sûr qu'elle peut nous aider.

— C'est toi le chef. On se revoit demain ? Je ne suis plus en état de travailler cet après-midi.

Elle transplana avant d'avoir eu sa confirmation, laissant Théo seul et étonné par ce brusque départ.

— Bonne journée à toi aussi, grinça-t-il.

Son regard s'égara du côté du château et il fut pris d'un frisson. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir les sorts fuser et entendre les cris de panique retentir à travers le parc. Une silhouette qui tombe, un hurlement qui provient de sa propre gorge. Il lui faut toute la volonté du monde pour retenir les larmes qui embrouillent ses yeux. Il s'était promis de ne plus pleurer pour ça. De tourner la page. Une poignée de minutes ici et tous ses efforts s'envolaient en fumée.

Il disparut dans un craquement sec, le cœur étreint dans un étau. Il essaye de se dire qu'il peut passer au-dessus de ça et que ce n'est pas une simple visite dans ces lieux maudits qui va le faire replonger. Il doit être fort, pour Astoria, pour Drago, Scorpius, Daphné. Il se dit qu'il y arrivera, qu'il doit y arriver.

Sans se douter que le jour d'après sera bien pire.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review fait toujours méga plaisir, surtout quand le moral est pas bien haut haha :hug: Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne semaine et à lundi prochain ! :)


	8. Chapitre 8 - A genoux

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Destrange** et **Petite-Licorne-Arc-En-Ciel** pour leurs adorables reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! :D

Un peu posté à la va-vite parce que j'avais (encore) oublié qu'aujourd'hui était mon jour de publication, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D Un long chapitre qui permet de savoir ce qu'il en est avec Blaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :hug:

* * *

— Tu ressembles à un cadavre.

— Quel plaisir d'entendre ça dès le réveil, marmonna Théo.

Daphné lui offrit un large sourire angélique et lui tendit une immense tasse de café noir. Déjà habillée, coiffée et maquillée, elle était aussi fraîche et élégante que lui était épuisé et grincheux. Il plongea le nez dans sa tasse pour éviter son regard, tandis qu'elle le détaillait d'un œil attentif.

— Tu veux en parler ?

— J'ai juste mal dormi, ça va aller.

Elle le dévisagea en silence, peu convaincue, mais sans insister pour autant. Elle le connaissait trop bien et savait pertinemment que si elle insistait, il se refermerait comme une huître.

— Si tu le dis. Je pars au travail, j'ai une réunion en fin de journée je ne sais absolument pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer. Tu vois Tracey et Lovegood aujourd'hui ?

— Non, Tracey avait une audience urgente au tribunal. Je suis censé potasser des bouquins de Potions pour me maintenir au niveau, il paraît que c'est épuisant de m'expliquer les choses à chaque fois.

Daphné laissa échapper un petit rire devant sa grimace, lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts, et quitta l'appartement en laissant derrière elle des effluves de parfum au jasmin. Théo, avec un soupir, finit sa tasse de café à petites gorgées, maussade.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient allés à Poudlard, une semaine qu'il était assailli de cauchemars, de doutes et de souvenirs douloureux, qu'il en perdait le sommeil et ressemblait chaque matin à un Inferius. Il n'avait pas osé dire à Daphné qu'ils étaient retournés au château. Il ne voulait pas l'accabler des mêmes fantômes que les siens. Lui mentir devenait cependant de plus en plus difficile.

Des cernes immenses sous les yeux, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Théo s'installa dans le canapé avec la collection de grimoires de Tracey, prêt à potasser. Il aurait pu aller travailler avec Lovegood aujourd'hui, mais il devait avouer être mal à l'aise en présence de l'ancienne Serdaigle. Elle était trop franche et intuitive pour son bien. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire à son propos, même sur le sujet le plus futile qui soit.

La journée s'égrena avec une lenteur infernale. Les pages passaient et se ressemblaient, les lignes se confondaient sous ses yeux et les caractères se mélangeaient. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, il s'endormit sur un des livres, pour se réveiller en sursaut une dizaine de minutes plus tard, effrayé. Ses prunelles effarées parcoururent chaque recoin de la pièce et son cœur ne s'apaisa qu'au moment où il réalisa où il était. Pas au milieu d'un champ de bataille, mais dans l'appartement de Daphné.

Son regard tomba alors sur la photo de leur petit groupe, qui lui souriait de loin en agitant la main. Une brusque colère le prit et il dut se retenir pour ne pas fracasser le verre sur le sol.

— Vous pouvez sourire, ce n'est pas vous qui avez été abandonnés.

Sitôt ces mots eurent-ils franchis ses lèvres qu'il se sentit coupable. Blaise et Pansy n'avaient pas choisi de les laisser. Ils leur ont été arrachés. Et lui-même a eu un bien piètre comportement en s'enfuyant en Espagne. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un ici qui devrait se plaindre, c'était Daphné.

Penser à Séville assombrit une nouvelle fois le visage de Théo. Sa lettre à Daniela était restée sans réponse et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la petite famille. Encore cette conviction de porter malheur à toutes les personnes potentiellement proches de lui.

Lorsque Daphné rentra ce soir-là, ce fut à peine s'il lui adressa la parole. Il l'écouta raconter sa journée en silence, répondant à ses quelques questions par des hochements de tête ou des monosyllabes. Son esprit était ailleurs. À moitié dans la petite boutique de runes d'Emilio et à moitié dans ses cauchemars qui le poursuivaient même la journée. Il craignait presque l'heure du coucher.

Le voyant de plus en plus distrait, la jeune femme n'insista pas et se plongea dans son travail. Elle avait un article à rédiger pour le lendemain et une belle nuit blanche qui s'annonçait. Ce fut à peine si elle remarqua le départ de Théo, qui lui adressa un vague signe de main, la tête dans les nuages.

Ce soir-là, ses cauchemars furent plus violents que d'habitude. Amplifiés par son désir d'aider Drago, en conflit avec son envie désespérée de rentrer en Espagne. Et surtout, son bref accès de colère envers ses anciens amis. La culpabilité l'étouffait, la peur des cauchemars aussi et en rêve, dès que ses paupières se fermèrent, il fut poursuivi par ses pires souvenirs. Le château, sombre et terrifiant, les sorts qui fusaient, un sourire, un hurlement, un corps qui tombait. Le même que d'habitude, dans les moindres détails, mais plus vivant, plus réel.

Il se réveilla en sueur, un cri au bord des lèvres. Tremblant, il porta ses mains à sa tête et agrippa fort ses cheveux. La tristesse lui étouffait la gorge et ses yeux étaient encore assombris des réminiscences de son passé.

— Théo ?!

Il sursauta lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Heureusement pour Daphné, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour saisir sa baguette et ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide. Ses frissons violents projetèrent le morceau de bois sur le sol, avant qu'il ne roule sous le lit.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma son amie en s'avançant.

Très inquiète, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'examina avec attention. Il ne dit rien, ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix pour parler. D'un geste prudent, elle posa sa main sur son front. Apaisé par sa peau douce et son parfum familier, Théo ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Lorsqu'il fut plus apaisé, il rouvrit de nouveau les paupières et planta son regard dans celui de Daphné.

— Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

— Deux heures du matin. Je travaillais à côté quand je t'ai entendu hurler, j'ai eu si peur, je…

Sans un mot, il saisit la main toujours posée sur son front et la serra fort dans la sienne. Son cœur battait encore follement mais il se sentait mieux. Les images vivaces commençaient à s'estomper, bien que la douleur soit toujours présente.

— Désolé, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

— Un cauchemar ?

— Du genre tenace.

— Depuis une semaine ? C'est pour ça que…

— Que je ne dors plus et que je ressemble à un cadavre ? Oui.

Sa tentative d'humour en reprenant ce qu'elle avait dit le matin même ne la fit pas sourire. Inquiète, elle fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha.

— Pourquoi maintenant ? Et de quoi as-tu si peur ?

— Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça.

— Tu ne m'embêtes pas, Théo. Jamais.

Voyant que cela n'avait pas l'air de le convaincre, Daphné poussa un soupir et reprit sa main. Il crut l'avoir blessée, mais elle avait le même sourire désabusé que lorsqu'ils étaient encore étudiants et qu'elle lui disait qu'il était bien trop secret et mystérieux.

— Moi aussi je fais des cauchemars, tu sais. Sur Astoria en ce moment, souvent. Elle a les joues creuses, une peau de fantôme, et elle me poursuit en crachant du sang.

Son sourire se fit plus triste et Théo sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait jamais su réconforter les gens et à cet instant, il en était plus que frustré. Sa maladresse lui apparut comme un lourd handicap dont il aimerait se débarrasser pour soutenir son amie du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

— Je vois Blaise, aussi, souvent, poursuivit Daphné dans un murmure. Je pense que ça se rapproche plus de rêves que de cauchemars. Avant il me blâmait de sa mort, aujourd'hui il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras.

— Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de la mort de Blaise, l'interrompit Théo. Il a pris sa décision et…

— Je sais ça, maintenant, mais il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter.

Avec un soupir, Daphné se coucha à ses côtés, ses longs cheveux blonds s'étalant comme une corolle sur l'oreiller. Théo l'imita, son œil ne quittant pas son profil. Enfin, elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire mélancolique qui lui serra le cœur. Il avait l'impression de voir la Daphné d'autrefois, un peu plus fanée, un peu plus abîmée, mais elle était toujours là.

— Et toi alors, de quoi est-ce que tu rêves ?

— D'un ensemble de tout ça aussi, éluda-t-il.

— Mais encore ?

Il détourna la tête et elle attendit, patiemment. Théo, incapable de soutenir son regard, parla en gardant les yeux fixés sur le plafond, mal à l'aise.

— Je pensais être débarrassé de mes démons, mais… Lovegood nous a emmenés à Poudlard la semaine dernière. Et depuis, je la revois en boucle. La bataille. Les combats, les blessés, les morts. Blaise.

— Pansy ?

— Pansy.

Théo ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une longue expiration. Il sentit des larmes pointer sous ses paupières, sa gorge se serrer, et il en eut honte. Il aurait dû tourner la page, depuis le temps. Faire son deuil. Daphné l'avait bien fait, pourquoi lui n'y arrivait pas ?

— Elle a l'air si vivante, dans ces souvenirs, chuchota-t-il d'un ton étranglé. Si vivante…

Sans qu'il s'y attende, il sentit un bras de Daphné entourer son torse, le second passant sous son cou. Acceptant totalement l'étreinte, il se blottit contre elle comme un enfant en manque d'amour. Et il versa quelques larmes sur son épaule, alors qu'elle lui frottait le dos avec réconfort, une main dans ses cheveux. Ça aurait dû être à lui de la soutenir, à lui d'être son roc, mais il se sentait trop faible pour le moment. Trop insignifiant.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut la chance de bénéficier d'un sommeil sans rêves.

La semaine s'étira. Les jours se ressemblaient, mornes et pleins d'angoisse. Les nuits se mélangeaient, emplies de cauchemars, souvent apaisées par la douce présence de Daphné. Elle avait pris l'habitude de venir le réconforter lorsqu'elle l'entendait hurler dans son sommeil, en proie à ses fantômes et ses démons. Il se laissait consoler avec une pointe de culpabilité, se demandant ce que Blaise en pensait, là-haut. Plusieurs fois, honteux, il lui demanda pardon.

Jusqu'au soir où Daphné ne vint pas. Théo se réveilla en sursaut, le front moite d'une sueur froide, le corps tremblant et les yeux emplis de scènes de terreur. Il savait qu'il avait crié, pourtant personne n'ouvrit sa porte.

Il se rallongea avec la rigidité d'un cadavre, l'esprit encore empli de ses visions nocturnes. Il resta figé de longs instants, jusqu'à trouver son immobilité insupportable. Impossible de fermer les yeux, impossible de se détendre, impossible de dormir. Fébrile, il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, maudissant l'anxiété qui lui étreignait la poitrine.

Dans l'espoir de chasser les réminiscences de la bataille de ses yeux hantés, il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, paumes vers le ciel, comme le lui avait appris Daniela le jour où elle l'avait trouvé en pleine crise d'angoisse au sous-sol, lorsqu'il y était descendu pour la première fois. L'exiguïté de la pièce et son absence de luminosité lui avait fait penser à sa cellule miteuse à Azkaban.

Il respira plusieurs fois, profondément, les yeux fermés. Ses pensées étaient concentrées toutes entières sur le chemin de l'air, de son nez à ses poumons. Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration. Les images s'effaçaient une à une dans son cerveau. Ses épaules se détendaient. Le sourire doux de Daniela remplaça le dernier rictus amusé de Blaise. Le rire de Joaquin se substitua au cri de Pansy. Le visage ridé d'Emilio succéda à celui pâle et malade d'Astoria.

Et soudain, une révélation.

Théo ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il avait de nouveau le souffle court, mais pour une toute autre raison. L'excitation de sa découverte le fit sourire. Pris d'une subite inspiration, il traversa le couloir et ouvrit à la volée la porte de la chambre de Daphné. Sa bonne humeur fondit comme neige au soleil en constatant que le lit était vide et les draps froids.

Une sourde crainte lui serra la poitrine et il se rendit à grands pas dans le salon. Sur la petite table basse, un mot, écrit à la va-vite, qu'il peina à déchiffrer. Astoria, crise violente, hôpital. La lettre qu'avait envoyée Drago était juste à côté, écrite d'une main tremblante qui suait le désespoir. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la dernière phrase griffonnée par Daphné au bas du parchemin. « Tu dormais si bien pour une fois, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller ».

De nouveau, l'angoisse. Une angoisse qui lui donna vaguement envie de vomir, une angoisse qui l'empêcha de bouger durant de longues minutes.

Puis son cerveau se remit à fonctionner normalement. Il évalua la situation, pesa le pour et le contre. Aller voir Astoria ou faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile ? Se rendre à l'hôpital ne servirait à rien. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il serait incapable de soutenir Daphné ou même Drago face à la tragédie qui les frappait. Il ne leur serait d'aucune utilité à Sainte Mangouste. Alors que s'il se rendait chez Tracey pour lui faire part de son idée, peut-être qu'il pourrait leur apporter une bonne nouvelle dès que possible.

Sans plus réfléchir, Théo retourna s'habiller à la va-vite, saisit sa baguette, et transplana dans un craquement discret, nerveux. Tracey n'allait certainement pas apprécier être réveillée en pleine nuit, mais il ne pouvait pas rester seul à cogiter chez Daphné alors qu'Astoria était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, son état de santé s'aggravant de minute en minute. Il avait besoin de partager ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

— Tracey ?

Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un chuchotement pour ne pas réveiller les voisins et le bruit de ses phalanges contre le bois de la porte résonna dans le couloir vide. Pas un bruit de l'autre côté du battant. Il réitéra quelques coups secs, murmurant le prénom de son ancienne camarade durant de longues minutes.

Aucune réponse.

Sentant de nouveau l'angoisse l'envahir, Théo peina à faire face au découragement qui le saisit. L'idée de retourner dans l'appartement vide de Daphné, à attendre son retour, des nouvelles, à cogiter et à fuir le sommeil, lui parut intolérable.

Et Tracey ne lui ouvrait toujours pas.

Dans son désespoir lui vint alors une idée qu'il jugea folle. Ou en tout cas, peu acceptable. Pourtant, il transplana une nouvelle fois, pour réapparaître dans la zone pavillonnaire où habitait Lovegood. Il hésita un instant sur le pas de la porte, jusqu'au moment où il entendit une détonation vers l'arrière de la maison. Luna n'était manifestement pas couchée.

Doutant encore du fait que ce soit une bonne idée, Théo frappa quelques coups contre la porte d'entrée. Il était à deux doigts de tourner les talons et partir en courant lorsque le battant s'ouvrit sur le visage de Lovegood et ses grands yeux surpris.

— Je sais qu'il est tard, dit-il précipitamment avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, mais je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important concernant nos recherches. Je peux entrer ?

—Oui, bien sûr. Je faisais justement quelques essais.

Elle l'examina encore une fraction de seconde de ses prunelles si dérangeantes, puis le laissa passer devant elle.

— Tu as une mine affreuse, fit-elle remarquer.

— Merci bien, grinça Théo. Daphné et toi êtes faites pour vous entendre.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Rien du tout. Tu étais occupée ?

— Je testais seulement quelques combinaisons.

Sans insister, elle le précéda vers la dépendance où elle avait installé ses travaux. Comme la dernière fois, l'endroit était dans un état impossible. Théo n'avait jamais vu un tel capharnaüm.

Rusard le hibou était perché au sommet d'une armoire. Il hulula d'un air désapprobateur à leur entrée et Luna le regarda avec le plus grand sérieux.

— Ne soit pas malpoli, enfin. Théodore est notre invité.

À ces mots, le grand-duc déploya ses ailes et s'envola par une fenêtre grande ouverte.

— Quel accueil, ironisa l'ancien Serpentard.

— Il n'aime pas trop me partager lors de nos discussions nocturnes, commenta Luna.

Ne sachant si elle était sérieuse ou pas, Théo préféra garder le silence, se contentant d'un regard médusé alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Elle se pencha vers un chaudron qui émettait une lourde fumée verte et diffusait une curieuse odeur d'herbe mouillée.

— Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'un air distrait.

Elle rajouta une pincée de poudre à son mélange, qui siffla d'un air inquiétant.

— Oui, répondit Théo en gardant un œil attentif sur le chaudron. Je viens d'avoir une idée.

— En pleine nuit ?

— Insomnie.

— J'ai des siphons à Joncheruines quelque part, je pourrais t'en prêter.

— Des siphons à quoi ?

— A Joncheruines. Ils aident à débarrasser le penseur de tout ce qui pourrait le distraire dans son environnement immédiat. Très efficace contre les troubles du sommeil. Un peu difficile à porter en dormant, mais très efficace.

Théo resta éberlué quelques secondes, stupéfait et sans réussir à former une seule réponse cohérente. Il finit par prendre la décision de changer de sujet, ce qui lui paraissait être l'alternative la moins glissante.

— Je disais donc que j'ai eu une idée, poursuivit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

— Il me faudrait des œufs de Nargoles.

— Pardon ?

Son ton médusé arracha Luna à la contemplation pensive de sa mixture étrange. Ses yeux rêveurs finirent par se focaliser sur lui et elle sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité.

— Désolée, je réfléchissais à voix haute. Tu disais ?

— J'ai eu une idée, répéta Théo avec fermeté, décidé à ne plus se laisser distraire par ses divagations. Pour le remède. Tu sais, j'étais en Espagne ces dernières années. J'ai travaillé dans un cabinet de traduction de runes.

— Je n'ai jamais aimé les runes, fit remarquer Luna. Je me suis toujours dit que les traduire devait être affreusement ennuyant.

— Chacun son opinion, grinça-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas perdre patience. Le fait est qu'elles sont incroyablement utiles et recèlent un fort pouvoir magique. Et si on les combinait à une potion ? Si leur puissance pouvait nous aider à combattre la maladie ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence, durant lequel il retint son souffle. L'absence de réaction de Luna le fit douter sur le potentiel génie de sa révélation nocturne. Alors que le concept lui avait paru parfait quelques instants plus tôt, l'énoncer à haute voix le faisait paraître ridicule.

— Enfin, c'est vraiment quelque chose lancé comme ça, je ne sais pas si c'est réalisable, finit-il par dire, gêné. Je n'y connais rien en potions mais je me suis dit que peut-être, avec les bons ingrédients…

— Je pense que ça mérite d'être essayé, l'interrompit Luna. Avec ton expertise c'est tout à fait possible.

Le fait qu'elle lui reconnaisse un certain talent le fit rougir. Embarrassé, il s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna le regard.

— Très bien. Je… On en parlera avec Tracey dès notre prochaine… réunion.

— Parfait.

Elle continua de le fixer sans prononcer un mot, accentuant son malaise. Ses yeux parcourant les environs sans s'arrêter sur un point précis, Théo enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son blouson et voûta les épaules. Il s'apprêtait à prendre congé lorsque Luna reprit la parole, le prenant de court.

— Tu peux rester, si tu veux.

— Pardon ? répondit-il, incrédule, s'attendant à tout sauf à une telle proposition.

— Si tu as besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu es venu en pleine nuit ?

— Je… Non. J'étais juste excité à l'idée d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'utile, alors…

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?

Pris de court, Théo la fixa d'un air surpris. Elle s'était de nouveau détournée de lui, le nez plongé dans son chaudron, remuant sa mixture dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

— Juste… trop de café.

— Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, soit, mais ne me mens pas.

Sa voix, mortellement sérieuse, le fit encore rougir. De honte, cette fois. Avec un soupir, il s'assit sur un coin de bureau libre, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures. Il avait une furieuse envie de se confier à elle, de lui dire ce qui le tourmentait tant, sans savoir bien pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui donnait envie de tout avouer. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait eu peur d'être jugé, rabaissé, mais pas avec Lovegood. Et peut-être qu'après tout, cela pourrait le soulager d'un poids. Elle était la seule avec qui il pouvait en parler ouvertement. Le sujet aurait trop blessé Daphné ou Drago pour qu'il songe à même l'évoquer.

— C'est à cause de Poudlard. Enfin, je veux dire… Quand on est allé là-bas. Ça a remué beaucoup de souvenirs. Je sais que tu as perdu beaucoup de gens aussi lors de cette bataille, que tu étais encore plus au cœur du danger que moi et que je parais bien moins légitime, mais…

— Aucune douleur ne peut être comparée à une autre, l'interrompit tranquillement Luna. Certaines personnes ont plus de mal à se remettre d'évènements traumatiques et tu en fais partie. Il n'y a pas de honte à ça.

Théo releva la tête et la regarda avec reconnaissance tandis qu'elle pesait d'un air attentif des yeux de scarabées. Jamais encore il n'avait eu une réponse aussi compréhensive de la part de quelqu'un d'autre que ses amis.

— Tu as perdu des proches ? Pendant la bataille ?

— Oui, murmura-t-il.

Son regard s'égara dans les volutes de fumée du chaudron et son esprit s'envola vers le passé. Puis il commença à parler, comme dans un rêve, sans même s'en rendre compte.

— Être à Serpentard ne nous a pas épargné sur le choix que l'on devait prendre. Combattre Voldemort, l'Ordre du Phénix, ou fuir ? Certains d'entre nous se pavanaient dans les couloirs avec leur morgue et leur arrogance, heureux de la terreur qu'ils inspiraient. D'autres étaient fiers d'afficher la Marque sur leurs bras. Mon père aurait adoré que je sois un de ceux-là. Un idiot. Sauf que jamais je ne me serais laissé marquer comme du bétail.

En repensant à son père, Théo serra les poings et ses yeux étincelèrent de rage. Il haïssait cet homme qui lui avait pourri la vie, cet homme à cause de qui il avait passé trois ans à Azkaban. Cet homme qui avait tué sa mère.

— Moi, je faisais partie de ceux qui se voilaient la face. Je ne voulais pas me battre. J'étais un lâche. J'esquivais les cours de Magie Noire pour ne pas avoir à torturer les élèves en retenue mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de m'y opposer. Je refusais de le faire parce que j'étais incroyablement égoïste. Je ne voulais pas sentir le mal s'insinuer en moi. Je ne voulais pas me sentir si misérable. Je ne voulais être ni mon père, un fanatique devenu fou par ses années de meurtres et de servitude, ni Drago, emprisonné par sa peur.

— Beaucoup ont décidé de ne pas combattre, fit remarquer Luna d'une voix douce.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, mais son visage lisse indiquait qu'elle n'était plus entièrement concentrée sur sa potion. Elle l'écoutait avec attention, sans le regarder.

— Comme tu le sais, pendant notre dernière année, Drago n'était pas à Poudlard. Son absence a… bizarrement renforcé nos liens. Je n'étais que vaguement proche de Blaise avant ça. Il est devenu mon ami. Pansy aussi. Moi qui la trouvais toujours ridiculement pathétique à s'accrocher à Drago, j'ai réellement découvert sa personnalité cette année-là. Elle était forte. Drôle. Pas aussi superficielle que je le pensais. Elle était amie avec Daphné, qui sortait depuis quelques temps avec Blaise, et très vite, on est devenu très soudés, tous les quatre. L'incertitude, la peur, ça nous a rapprochés.

Sa gorge se noua et il dut prendre une seconde pour se ressaisir. Le souvenir de leur petit groupe était plus douloureux à évoquer qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

— Le jour où Potter a débarqué à Poudlard était à la fois excitant et terrifiant, chuchota-t-il. On savait que ça signifiait qu'une page allait se tourner mais on ne savait toujours pas comment agir. Quand notre Maison a été escortée hors du château, on a suivi le mouvement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on pensait. Quand on a réalisé que Blaise n'était plus avec nous, je suis retourné en arrière. Il avait décidé de se battre.

— Contre qui ? demanda Luna dans un souffle.

— Voldemort. J'ai mis du temps à le retrouver, dans la bataille. J'ai cru mourir dix fois. Quand je l'ai supplié de me suivre, il a dit qu'il en avait assez de se faire traiter de lâche et qu'il ne comptait pas regarder les Mangemorts s'emparer du pouvoir les bras croisés. Puis on a été séparé par la cohue, Macnair s'en est pris à moi. J'avais perdu ma baguette, j'étais terrifié. Il allait me tuer. C'est Blaise qui m'a sauvé.

À cet instant, Théo dut s'arrêter encore une fois. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait raconter la suite sans craquer. Il ferma les yeux, se coupant du monde extérieur, ignorant le regard clair de Lovegood posé sur lui.

— Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a souri, a fait une blague. Puis elle est apparue de nulle part. Bellatrix. J'ai crié. C'était trop tard. J'ai vu le corps de Blaise tomber. Il souriait toujours.

Sa voix enrouée se brisa. Entre ses cils, le regard brouillé par les larmes, il vit la fine main blanche de Luna se poser sur son épaule.

— Tu en fais encore des cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

— Je le vois chaque nuit. Je me souviens des moindres détails de cette bataille. Son sourire est imprimé sur ma rétine et j'entends encore le rire hystérique de Bellatrix dans mes oreilles. J'ai dû annoncer la nouvelle à Pansy et Daphné. Ça a sans doute été le pire moment de ma vie. Puis il y a eu l'enterrement de Blaise, mon arrestation, ma peine à Azkaban, le décès de ma mère. J'ai eu l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un puits sans fond.

Il se tut et prit une profonde inspiration, accablé par le poids de la culpabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules. Luna ne disait rien, mais sa présence l'apaisait. Elle ne le jugeait pas. Elle était juste là. Compréhensive.

— Et Pansy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait disparu pendant la guerre.

Théo rouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si proche. Pourtant il ne recula pas et la fixa avec la même intensité qu'elle.

— Non. Mais c'est tout comme. Je te raconterai un jour. Plus tard.

Le sourire doux et bienveillant de Luna fut comme un baume sur ses blessures.

— Ne te sens pas coupable pour ce qui est arrivé à ton ami, finit-elle par dire. Le seul responsable est Voldemort.

— Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna-t-il.

— Tu arriveras à surmonter ça. Je le sais. On finit tous par y arriver. Il te suffit de trouver la bonne personne.

Elle lui serra brièvement l'épaule, puis s'éloigna de nouveau de lui pour retourner à son chaudron, comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne s'étala pas plus sur ses confidences, n'insista pas pour parler de son traumatisme, et cela soulagea Théo. En parler semblait l'avoir libéré d'un poids. Comme si Lovegood l'avait absout de ses pêchés.

— Je vais y aller, dit-il enfin.

— Si tu veux. À bientôt.

Théo répondit à son salut d'un hochement de tête et s'éloigna. Avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, elle dit d'une voix tranquille :

— N'hésite pas à revenir. Si tu as besoin de parler.

— Merci, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Trop concentrée sur sa potion, elle ne le vit pas, mais Théo savait qu'elle le sentait. Elle était une personne très intuitive.

Il quitta la demeure des Scamander le cœur plus léger, agréablement étonné par la tournure des évènements. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se confier autant à Luna Lovegood.

Il était venu chez elle à genoux, épuisé et à bout. Il en ressortait grandi, apaisé et bien plus confiant.

Plein de reconnaissance et de gratitude, il transplana.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Un très grand merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des petits mots des lecteurs. :)

Et on se dit à lundi prochain pour savoir exactement ce qui est arrivé à la pauvre Pansy, ainsi qu'une petite apparition de Drago ! Bonne semaine à tous et à bientôt en review j'espère :hug:


	9. Chapitre 9 - Chaises musicales

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Destrange** , **Petite-Licorne-Arc-En-Ciel** et **Shadow** pour leurs reviews adorables sur le chapitre précédent. :hug:

Et voici (pour une fois pas trop trop tard XD), le chapitre neuf ! Au programme, des nouvelles pas très réjouissantes d'Astoria, une petite révélation sur Tracey, et Théo qui nous raconte ce qui est arrivé à Pansy. J'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :hug:

* * *

Debout face à la double porte du manoir Malefoy, Théo déglutit nerveusement. Il rassembla son courage et frappa contre le panneau de bois en serrant les dents. Il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ça, mais autant affronter l'instant le plus tôt possible.

Ce fut Drago qui vint lui ouvrir. Le teint pâle et maladif, les cernes violacés, le regard vide. Sans prononcer un mot, il s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Un nœud dans la gorge, Théo remonta le corridor jusqu'au petit salon. Il avait envie de le réconforter, de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais pas un mot ne parvenait à sortir de ses lèvres. Il était comme paralysé. Rendu impuissant par la douleur qu'il lisait sur les traits de son ami.

— Astoria est couchée, dit enfin Drago d'une voix enrouée. Daphné est avec elle. Je t'aurais bien emmené la voir mais elle a besoin de repos.

Mal à l'aise, Théo hocha le menton sans répondre. Il devait s'avouer soulagé d'une telle nouvelle. Être en présence d'Astoria, faible et diminuée, lui donnait toujours la nausée et le faisait crever d'impuissance.

— Que s'est-il passé ? finit-il par demander dans un murmure.

Avec un soupir, Drago s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit dans son fauteuil favori et se servit un fond de whisky. Il lui en proposa mais Théo déclina d'un signe de tête. Il ne se sentait déjà pas en pleine possession de ses moyens.

— Elle s'est réveillée en pleine nuit en hurlant comme si elle allait mourir, dit son ami d'une voix monocorde après avoir bu une gorgée d'alcool. Une douleur abominable à l'estomac. Elle a commencé à saigner du nez, abondamment. À cracher du sang. Je l'ai emmenée à Sainte Mangouste après avoir appelé Daphné pour qu'elle surveille Scorpius. Les Médicomages l'ont prise en charge toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin, ils m'ont dit que je pouvais la ramener à la maison, en me donnant une flopée de nouveaux médicaments inutiles.

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa et une seconde plus tard, il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains jointes. Une telle preuve de faiblesse laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Théo. Il était à deux doigts de lui dire, de lui avouer qu'il faisait tout pour l'aider, qu'il n'était pas juste là telle une présence silencieuse. Sauf que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner de l'espoir pour le lui arracher derrière en cas d'échec.

— Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Théo, marmonna Drago entre ses doigts d'une voix étouffée. Scorpius n'arrête pas de me demander quand sa mère ira mieux et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à lui mentir.

Il releva la tête et la tourmente dans ses yeux fut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

— Heureusement que tu es là, souffla-t-il. Sans toi, sans Daphné… Vous êtes les seuls sur qui je peux compter. Depuis que ma mère est partie, je ne peux compter que sur vous.

Touché par ces mots, Théo se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil voisin. Il peinait à reconnaître son ami dans les traits hantés qui lui faisaient face. La douleur le faisait paraître des années plus vieux.

— Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui t'arrives, finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque. Je sais que je suis loin d'être le meilleur confident ou le meilleur soutien et je m'en excuse, mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

Drago secoua le menton et se resservit un fond de whisky, qu'il vida d'un trait.

— Tu en fais plus que tu ne le crois, Théo. Rien que le fait que tu sois là, après tant d'années loin de nous tous… Je sais que ça a été un énorme sacrifice pour toi de quitter l'Espagne et me suivre. Je ne te serai jamais assez reconnaissant pour ça.

— J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus.

Son ami eut un sourire tordu et secoua la tête.

— A moins que tu n'inventes un remède en un claquement de doigts, il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire.

Le regard de Drago s'égara sur le tapis, sans voir la mine gênée de Théo. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, sa voix parut lointaine, distante. Presque indifférente.

— Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle joue aux chaises musicales. Astoria. Elle tourne, elle tourne, sans répit, au rythme de la musique. Elle s'épuise, à cause de la maladie, elle s'essouffle. Puis la mélodie s'arrête, elle prend un instant de répit, il y a une brève accalmie. Elle s'assoit et elle va bien, l'espace d'un jour, une matinée, une heure. Sauf que si la musique continue de jouer, ou qu'elle rate cette interruption, c'est la mort qui l'attend. Et moi…

Il laissa sa phrase mourir sur ses lèvres sans la compléter, le visage contracté par la douleur. Incapable de parler, Théo se pencha maladroitement en avant et posa une main sur son épaule. Ce contact sembla le faire brusquement reprendre contact avec la réalité.

— Désolé, murmura-t-il. Métaphore macabre, je sais, mais… réaliste, malheureusement.

Pour cacher son trouble, il se resservit u nouveau verre. Furieux contre lui-même de ne pas trouver les mots, les gestes, pour le réconforter, Théo fut coupé net par la porte du salon qui s'ouvrait. Daphné se tenait sur le seuil, épuisée et l'air tout aussi abattue que Drago.

— Elle dort, dit-elle. Scorpius aussi.

Elle posa le miroir à double-face qui leur permettait de surveiller Astoria dans son sommeil sur le manteau de la cheminée et vint embrasser Théo, l'enveloppant de son parfum au jasmin si familier.

— Tu restes avec nous pour le thé ?

Il savait que la bonne réponse aurait été oui, mais il s'en sentait incapable. Être si impuissant face à leur peine et leur douleur le rendait malade. Il devait agir, faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à se tourner les pouces, à marcher sur des œufs et chercher quoi dire sans jamais y arriver, ou il deviendrait fou.

— Je ne peux pas, s'excusa-t-il. Beaucoup de travail.

Le regard qu'il adressa à Daphné fut plein de sous-entendus, mais son sourire triste et désabusé lui prouva qu'elle avait renoncé d'espérer. Il se promit de lui donner tort. Drago, lui, ne posa pas davantage de questions. Théo avait prétexté plusieurs fois des traductions à effectuer à distance pour Emilio pour garder son travail à Séville. Il salua donc son ami sans attendre et s'empressa de rentrer à l'appartement, fuyant l'atmosphère lourde du Manoir Malefoy.

Les quelques pièces qu'il avait partagé ces dernières semaines avec Daphné lui semblaient bien vides sans elle. Suite à la crise d'Astoria, elle avait pris la décision de partir vivre avec Drago pour l'aider avec Scorpius, le laissant seul ici. Il pouvait difficilement la blâmer. Il avait bien compris qu'elle voulait passer autant de temps que possible avec sa sœur avant la sentence toute proche.

Prêt à redoubler d'efforts et à y passer la journée s'il le fallait, Théo s'installa dans le salon avec une pile de livres runiques. Bientôt, ses parchemins furent recouverts de signes étranges et ses doigts d'encre. Les sourcils froncés, concentré, il ne parvint pas à s'arracher à son travail jusqu'à ce que son estomac le rappelle à la raison. Le soleil était déjà couché et l'endroit n'était plus éclairé que par les quelques bougies qu'il avait allumé pensivement tout en réfléchissant.

Malgré ses longues heures de travail, il n'avait rien trouvé de probant. Ses recherches sur une éventuelle combinaison entre potions et runes n'aboutissaient pas, et il n'arrivait pas à trouver comment allier les deux le plus efficacement possible. Les graver au fond du chaudron avant le dépôt des premiers ingrédients ? Prononcer une formule dans l'ancienne langue ? Il n'existait aucun précédent, aucun historique, et il s'arrachait les cheveux.

Sans compter qu'il faisait face à un autre problème de taille. Comment utiliser les runes était une chose, mais il était surtout question de savoir lesquelles il fallait exploiter. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas de solution. Aucune rune ne se rapportait spécifiquement à la guérison, ou en tout cas il n'en avait pas connaissance, et les bouquins qu'il potassait non plus.

Cette énigme l'obséda durant de longs jours. Plongé dans ses grimoires, il ne sortait presque plus de l'appartement. Il ne répondait aux hiboux de Daphné et Drago que par quelques mots griffonnés à la va-vite, prétextant beaucoup de travail. Lovegood ne tenta pas de le contacter une seule fois. Tracey non plus. Merlin seul savait ce qu'elles faisaient de leur temps. Sûrement à tester d'autres potions, sans prendre la peine de le tenir au courant de leur avancée, ce qui laissait un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Il n'eut des nouvelles que bien plus tard, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

Un soir, alors qu'il s'échinait sur une rune incompréhensible dans un vieux livre celte, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Agacé, il tenta d'ignorer l'importun, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix furieuse de Tracey de l'autre côté du panneau.

— Théo, je sais que tu es là-dedans ! Ouvre-moi ou je fais sauter cette porte ! Et je sais très bien que Daphné ne…

À l'entente de sa voix, Théo avait bondit et il ouvrit la porte à la volée, la coupant net. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours la même expression hautaine et agacée, le même visage défiguré et le même œil furibond. Engoncée dans un large imperméable noir, elle le fusilla du regard avant d'entrer, le bousculant presque au passage.

— Je comprends mieux ton silence de ces derniers jours, grinça-t-elle en arrivant dans le salon.

Elle jeta un œil critique sur les piles de parchemins noircis de notes qui débordaient de la table et s'échouaient sur le sol, les piles de grimoire posées en équilibre précaire un peu partout et les cadavres de bougies étalés sur chaque surface plane de la pièce. Il aimait travailler de nuit, dans une ambiance un peu mystérieuse, et il devait avoir probablement vidé le stock de Daphné.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? finit par demander Tracey.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec tant de brusquerie, tant d'animosité dans sa voix, que cela braqua immédiatement Théo. Sur la défensive, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et la défia du regard.

— Et toi alors ? Tu débarques ici après des jours sans nouvelles. Comment est-ce que j'étais supposé savoir…

— Je t'ai attendu toute la journée, le coupa Tracey d'une voix glaciale. Je t'avais dit de me retrouver aujourd'hui, après mon procès, pour qu'on puisse avancer sur cette histoire de runes et de potions.

— Tu m'avais dit le 21 octobre.

— C'est aujourd'hui.

— Mais non, protesta Théo. On est le 17.

Sûr de lui, il saisit le numéro de la _Gazette_ du matin, que Daphné recevait tous les jours et qu'il avait jeté par habitude sur la pile de journaux usagés. Il chercha rapidement la date… et se sentit stupide en réalisant que son ancienne camarade avait raison.

— Je… Désolé.

— C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

— J'étais occupé, répliqua-t-il, de nouveau sur la défensive.

— Je vois ça. Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ?

— La nuit dernière.

— Bien sûr, rétorqua-t-elle sans cacher son sarcasme. Et la dernière fois que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ?

Théo lui lança un regard noir, avant d'épier son reflet dans le vaisselier à côté de lui. Il avait effectivement une tête à faire peur. Un teint cadavérique de fantôme, des cernes plus noirs que jamais, une barbe de plusieurs jours et sûrement le même tee-shirt depuis soixante-douze heures. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler à quand remontait son dernier somme de plus d'une heure. Il vivait, mangeait, respirait au rythme de ses recherches. Il ne connaîtrait pas le repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas la solution. Il ne pourrait pas dormir en paix tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé le remède. Pour Drago. Et Daphné.

— On dirait une épave, asséna Tracey d'une voix froide. Ressaisis-toi.

— Ne me fais pas passer pour un ivrogne incapable, répliqua Théo, en colère de la voir si méprisante. J'ai travaillé. Et j'ai été tellement absorbé que j'ai oublié notre rendez-vous, désolé.

— Je vois bien ça, Théo, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe.

Sa voix était soudain calme et lisse de tout jugement. Son œil le fixait avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas et cela le mit mal à l'aise.

— Tu ne dors plus, tu ne manges plus, tu ne te douches plus non plus d'après ce que je peux voir. Tu ne peux pas te laisser dépérir ainsi. Ça n'aidera pas Drago.

— Je ne me laissais pas… J'étais juste absorbé par un problème, qui, si je ne le résous pas, peut se solder par la mort d'une amie très proche, tu comprends ça ?

— Bien sûr. Je dis juste que tu ne dois pas te tuer à la tâche. Décroche un petit peu.

— Je refuse de subir une autre perte.

— Ce n'est pas en te comportant ainsi que tu vas sauver Astoria.

— Parce que tu préférerais que je me tourne les pouces ?

— Que tu prennes soin de toi, surtout. Elle s'en voudrait si elle savait ce que tu faisais.

— N'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser, grinça Théo, la colère montant doucement. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour aider une amie, c'est tout.

— Parce que tu penses l'aider en te comportant comme un ermite ? Tu vas finir par tomber malade à ton tour et tu n'aideras personne.

Frustré de cette conversation qui tournait en rond, Théo lui tourna le dos et serra les poings, tentant tant bien que mal de maîtriser son irritation, amplifiée par la fatigue et la faim.

— Va te reposer, finit par lui lancer Tracey. Et viens chez moi demain. On essaiera de reprendre tout ça ensemble.

— Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres, répliqua-t-il sèchement, dans un pur accès de puérilité.

— Il semblerait que si vu que tu ne parviennes pas à prendre soin de toi-même.

Les dents serrées, il lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux. Puis, doucement, il inspira et expira longuement pour tenter de se calmer. Elle lui portait beaucoup trop sur les nerfs. Cette dispute était du temps de perdu, temps qu'il aurait pu mettre à profit pour éplucher ses grimoires et se pencher davantage sur le point central de leur collaboration : trouver un remède à Astoria.

Néanmoins, il devait avouer que se négliger ainsi ne serait d'aucune aide, à personne. Et si Daphné décidait de venir faire un tour par ici, elle se ferait un sang d'encre. Il ne pouvait pas lui rajouter une source d'inquiétude supplémentaire.

— Très bien, finit-il par dire d'un ton plus calme. Je vais prendre une douche, manger un morceau et aller dormir. On se verra demain. Contente ?

Surpris de n'entendre aucune réponse sarcastique ni remarque bien sentie, il se retourna vers elle. Et se figea immédiatement, tendu.

Debout près du meuble qui faisait face au canapé, elle avait sorti une main de sa poche pour effleurer le cadre d'une photo. Son œil était fixé sur les personnages qui bougeaient sur le papier glacé. Blaise, Daphné, Pansy et lui.

— Je ne comprends pas, finit-elle par dire dans le silence qui s'étirait, pesant. Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ? répliqua-t-il aussitôt, sur la défensive.

— Pourquoi te faire subir ça jour après jour ? Pourquoi te forcer à les regarder, à te souvenir, à…

— Parce que ça me rappelle des temps heureux, la coupa-t-il.

— Et ça remue le couteau dans la plaie.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

De nouveau agacé, Théo se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, dans l'espoir qu'elle le suive et s'en aille une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle resta plantée là où elle était, le regard orageux.

— Je ne peux pas comprendre ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Parce que selon toi, je n'ai perdu personne ? Je n'ai pas été touchée par cette guerre ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

— Mais tu l'as insinué. Sache que moi aussi j'ai dû dire adieu à une personne qui m'était très chère. Et si elle n'est pas morte pendant la guerre, c'est tout comme.

Sa voix douloureuse fit froncer les sourcils de Théo. Puis soudain, il comprit, et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement.

— Est-ce que fais référence à Millicent ? Millicent ?

— Je t'interdis de rire ! s'emporta Tracey d'une voix féroce. Elle était ma plus proche amie, la seule qui m'acceptait comme j'étais.

— Tu étais son larbin, répliqua Théo. N'importe qui pouvait voir ça.

— Tu te trompes. On était bien plus proches que ce que tu crois. Et quelques années après la guerre, elle s'est suicidée. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des plaies ouvertes, Nott.

— Faisons comme si je croyais à ton histoire. Tu vas me dire que tu n'as rien chez toi, rien, pour te rappeler Millicent ? Que tu l'as tout simplement effacée de ta vie ? Tourné la page comme si de rien n'était ?

— Bien sûr que non, mais je n'étale pas mon malheur aux yeux de tous.

Elle eut à peine prononcé ces mots que les connexions se firent de nouveau dans son cerveau. Il écarquilla les yeux, franchement surpris.

— Tu veux dire… la boîte de la dernière fois ? Tu y as mis vos souvenirs ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua sèchement Tracey.

— J'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu peux être aussi naïve, lui dit-il durement. Cette fille se servait de toi, elle copiait tes devoirs et te demandait de l'aide pour les cours, comment est-ce que tu peux penser que…

— Tu ne sais rien de notre relation ! le coupa-t-elle en hurlant presque. Tu ne sais rien ! Est-ce que je te juge, moi, sur ta crédulité idiote envers Parkinson ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? se raidit Théo, la voix coupante comme du verre.

— Que si moi je me voilais la face avec Millicent, tu n'étais pas mieux cette imbécile de Pansy, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche. Tu n'étais que sa roue de secours. Le remplaçant de Drago. Elle ne pouvait plus s'accrocher à lui alors elle devait bien trouver un autre raté auquel s'agripper.

Elle avait à peine achevé sa phrase que Théo avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait droit sur son cœur, la main tremblante de rage. Il lui restait juste assez de self-control pour ne pas l'ensorceler. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi loin l'un de l'autre, il aurait peut-être même eu l'envie de la frapper. Il savait qu'il l'avait cherché, qu'il avait été blessant lui aussi, mais les derniers mots de Tracey lui paraissaient inexcusables, et il préférait rejeter toute la faute sur elle. C'était plus facile que de se remettre en question.

— Pars, articula-t-il d'une voix dangereusement contrôlée. Va-t'en. Tout de suite.

Tracey le toisa un long moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Elle finit par admettre qu'il était plus prudent de fuir et elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle claqua la porte avec brutalité, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un silence assourdissant.

Incapable de maîtriser son souffle rapide et ses tremblements, Théo posa sa baguette sur la table basse et se retint à grand peine de hurler. Elle n'avait aucun droit de dire ça, aucun. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait rien.

Dans un geste de désespoir, il empoigna la photo de leur petit groupe, regardant avec avidité leurs visages heureux et souriants. Pansy agita la main dans sa direction, avec une joie qui lui noua la gorge.

Une seconde et demie plus tard, le cadre s'échoua violemment sur le sol. Le verre se brisa et leurs jeunes doubles parurent bien plus effrayés.

Incapable d'assumer son geste, au bord de la nausée, Théo transplana. Il avait désespérément besoin de s'échapper. Son envie irrépressible le fit réapparaître à un endroit désormais familier. La maison des Scamander.

Lorsque Luna vint lui ouvrir, il n'avait toujours pas repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Cela devait clairement se voir sur son visage, car elle le dévisagea de longues secondes avant de se déplacer pour le laisser entrer. Comme la dernière fois, il la suivit sans un mot jusqu'à sa dépendance, où elle semblait vivre l'essentiel de son temps quand son mari n'était pas là.

— Tu es toujours seule ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait détendue.

— Rolf ne rentrera pas avant au moins trois semaines, il est toujours en Amérique pour son prochain livre, lui répondit-elle d'une voix sereine.

Toutes les autres personnes qu'il connaissait l'auraient immédiatement harcelé de questions sur son état agité, mais pas Luna. Sans insister, aussi calme que d'habitude, elle se remit à ses analyses à côté de son chaudron. Incapable d'aborder le sujet de front, Théo la regarda travailler, et peu à peu, ses mouvements méthodiques et le silence tranquille de la pièce finirent par l'apaiser.

— Tu sais, je pense que vous aviez raison, dit-elle soudain d'une voix claire.

— Pardon ?

— Vous aviez raison. À propos du remède. J'ai testé toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables, mais aucune ne fonctionne. Je me range à votre avis. La médecine Moldue n'a rien à voir avec le traitement. Quelle que soit la substance utilisée, soit elle est rendue inerte par les ingrédients sorciers, soit elle fait exploser mon chaudron, dans le meilleur des cas.

Elle ne semblait pas plus affligée que ça par cette constatation. Admettre qu'elle avait eu tort ne lui avait pas paru aussi insurmontable que cela l'aurait été pour lui.

— Je ferai part de mes conclusions à Tracey à la prochaine réunion. Elle m'a dit qu'elle a été reportée à demain car tu ne te sentais pas bien.

À la mention du nom de son ancienne camarade, le visage de Théo se ferma aussitôt et ses mains se crispèrent. Il se rappela brutalement des raisons de sa présence ici et la colère enfla de nouveau, violente et inattendue.

— Il n'y aura pas de réunion demain, dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle le regarda avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité qui le toucha. Avec un soupir, il s'écroula dans une des chaises vides, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et raconta à voix basse leur affrontement de ce soir. Il resta dans les grandes lignes, n'entra pas dans les détails, mais ne cacha rien. Luna était trop franche pour qu'on ait envie de lui mentir. Il se sentait incapable de lui cacher sa responsabilité dans l'affaire.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de narrer leur dispute, il y eut un instant de silence. Puis elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, traînant la chaise du bureau d'en face. Il croisa son regard et fut soulagé de n'y voir ni jugement ni colère.

— Tu as mal agi et tu le sais, dit-elle d'une voix tranquille. Je ne compte pas t'enfoncer là-dessus parce qu'elle aussi a eu des paroles blessantes et vous devriez en parler tous les deux.

— Tu as raison, marmonna-t-il. Je suis juste venu parce que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de sa présence ici. Ça avait été instinctif et irréfléchi.

— Parce que tu avais besoin de te confier, compléta-t-elle doucement à sa place. Tu veux me raconter ce qui est arrivé à Pansy ?

Cette question le prit de court et, comme souvent, il se retrouva incapable de soutenir son regard. Les yeux fixés sur ses mains serrées sur ses genoux, il se posa sérieusement la question. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de se confier à Lovegood là-dessus ? De s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre que son cercle d'amis proches ? Car si la mort de Blaise était une blessure, celle de Pansy était bien pire pour lui. Une brûlure à vif qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se refermer.

— La dernière fois, tu m'as demandé si elle était morte à la guerre, souffla-t-il.

— Je me souviens, dit-elle d'une voix douce et sereine, consciente qu'il s'agissait pour lui d'un véritable effort.

— Après la victoire, j'ai été condamné à passer trois ans à Azkaban, dit Théo d'un ton monotone, le regard perdu dans le vague, au fin fond de ses souvenirs. La seule personne m'ayant apporté un soutien indéfectible, c'est Pansy. Sans elle, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu traverser toutes ces années. Ma mère est décédée quelques mois après mon emprisonnement, Daphné pleurait la mort de Blaise et Drago fuyait tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement lui rappeler ses erreurs de jeunesse. Seule Pansy a été là pour moi.

Sa gorge se serra et il se tut un moment pour reprendre contenance. Luna attendait en silence à ses côtés, patiemment, recueillant sans jugement ce flot de paroles qu'il gardait en lui depuis tant de temps.

— Quand je suis sorti de prison, elle m'a aidé à me reconstruire. À me battre contre la dépression qui me guettait, contre les jugements des autres et les bâtons qu'on me mettait dans les roues, tout ça parce que j'étais un fils de Mangemort. Elle a été d'un tel soutien pour moi. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambiguïtés entre nous jusqu'à présent, mais plus le temps passait et plus on se rapprochait. Jusqu'au jour où on a réalisé qu'on était peut-être plus que des amis.

— C'est une belle histoire, intervint Luna d'une voix douce.

— Sauf qu'elle devient bien plus sombre, murmura-t-il d'une voix triste. Le problème, c'est qu'on savait très bien être amis, mais un couple, c'était tout nouveau pour nous. On avait du mal à trouver notre équilibre. On s'est disputé la veille de Noël, pour une raison idiote. Je ne me souviens même plus des détails. Juste que je lui ai crié des horreurs que je ne pensais pas, avant de m'en aller, furieux. On a retrouvé son corps le lendemain matin dans la Tamise.

Il ne la regardait pas, et pourtant il pouvait presque voir les yeux de Luna s'agrandir sous le choc. Pourtant, elle ne posa aucune question. Elle le laissa rassembler doucement son courage à deux mains avant de continuer.

— Elle a été retrouvée par la police Moldue, classée comme Jane Doe et personne dans le monde sorcier n'en a entendu parler. Excepté moi. Elle avait disparu, j'étais fou d'inquiétude, je me sentais coupable de l'avoir laissée seule, dehors, même si je savais qu'elle était capable de se défendre. Je suis retourné sur les lieux, j'ai demandé à des vendeurs s'ils l'avaient vus, des passants. Puis je les ai vus remonter son corps du fleuve. Assassinée par un vulgaire Moldu qui l'avait prise par surprise. Il n'a jamais été attrapé par la police et moi je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment d'avoir eu justice.

Sa voix se brisa et il couvrit son visage de ses mains, honteux de sentir les larmes gonfler sous ses paupières. Il détestait se montrer faible ainsi devant quiconque, et le fait que ce soit Lovegood ne faisait qu'amplifier son malaise. Elle avait subi bien plus de pertes que lui, et le voilà en train de se plaindre. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, son souffle s'entendait à peine entre ses doigts.

— C'est de ma faute, si elle est morte. Si je ne l'avais pas laissée seule…

— Tu ne peux pas t'affliger ainsi avec des « et si », lui dit tranquillement Luna. Personne ne sait ce qui aurait pu advenir si tu avais agi autrement. Peut-être seriez-vous tous les deux morts, peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'elle aurait vécu de nombreuses et belles années ou peut-être aurait-elle rencontré son destin plus tôt. Personne ne peut le savoir.

Il releva la tête vers elle, les mains tremblantes. Elle lui souriait avec douceur et gentillesse, sans le juger une seconde sur son attitude déplorable. Il ne s'en sentit que plus misérable. Il aurait préféré qu'elle le regarde avec dégoût. Avec autant de haine qu'il ressentait pour lui-même.

— C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? demanda-t-elle. En Espagne ?

Il hocha vivement le menton, évasif. Brusquement, il n'avait plus envie de se confier. Plus envie de dire quoi que ce soit. Plus envie de partager la moindre parcelle détestable qu'il y avait en lui. Parler de Pansy avait rouvert en lui nombre de plaies égratignées par ses regrets. Il ne voulait plus partager ça avec quiconque.

— Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il brusquement. Je t'ai dérangé en pleines recherches et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on aidera Astoria.

— Astoria ? releva Luna, perplexe. Ce n'est pas la femme de ton ami ? Drago Malefoy ?

Réalisant aussitôt son erreur, Théo se figea. Il voulut démentir mais il hésita un instant. La seconde de trop. Le regard de Luna se chargea d'orage et elle s'éloigna de lui avec l'air d'un animal blessé.

— Tu m'as dit que le remède était pour un de tes amis en Espagne, dit-elle d'une voix dangereusement calme. Tu m'as menti ?

— Je…

— La vérité.

Son ton tranchant le fit tressaillir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir si directive et froide. Après une brève hésitation, il se décida à lui dire la vérité. Il lui devait bien ça.

— J'ai pensé que si nos travaux aidaient Drago d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu ne voudrais pas nous apporter ton aide, avoua-t-il. Après tout ce qu'il a fait subir à toi et tes amis à Poudlard…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mal à l'aise sous le regard fixe de la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait jamais senti si en colère. Elle ne bougea pas, ne s'énerva pas, mais c'était encore pire que si elle avait hurlé. Il se sentit misérable. Pitoyable.

— Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais refusé d'aider une personne mourante à cause de torts qui m'ont été faits il y a dix ans ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre, le visage fermé. Je pensais qu'on avait appris à se connaître un minimum, Théodore.

— Je…

— Sors de chez moi. Maintenant. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne tolère pas, c'est le mensonge. Et tu as dépassé une limite à ne pas franchir.

Il comprit face à son regard inflexible qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Comme un dernier rempart. Le dernier mur qui le protégeait de la folie. Il avait réussi à s'aliéner la seule personne dans sa vie qui avait su l'écouter et être là pour lui au bon moment.

Comme un automate, complètement vide de l'intérieur, Théo se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne tenta même pas de plaider sa cause, de se défendre, de la supplier. Il était en tort, et il savait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas amadouer. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Arrivé sur le seuil, il se retourna et contempla son profil rigide. Immobile, elle n'avait pas bougé et fixait le siège vide qu'il venait de quitter.

Lorsqu'il transplana pour rentrer à l'appartement de Daphné, Théo ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu de toute sa vie. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le déchirement qui l'avait saisi après les pertes de Blaise et Pansy. Il ne ressentait que du vide. Un vide immense et démesuré. Il avait l'impression que plus rien ne pourrait le combler. Il avait réussi à se brouiller avec Tracey et Luna. Astoria allait mourir, Drago et Daphné ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Il n'avait plus rien.

Sans réfléchir, agissant aussi mécaniquement qu'un robot, il alla dans sa chambre et enfourna dans son sac les rares affaires qu'il avait ramenées d'Espagne. Il griffonna un mot sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il laissa à l'attention de Daphné sur la cuisine. Il balaya ensuite les lieux d'un dernier regard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le cadre entouré de verre brisé, toujours éparpillé sur le sol. Cette vue le laissa figé sur place quelques instants.

Puis il tourna les talons, laissant la photographie derrière lui.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Un très grand merci pour votre lecture ! N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours un immense plaisir à l'auteur. :hug: Je sais que ce chapitre était pas très joyeux, mais comme on dit, il faut bien que ça aille mal avant que ça redevienne mieux, haha !

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne semaine, et je vous dis à lundi prochain pour le dixième chapitre ! Au programme, le chaud soleil de Séville, qui viendra réchauffer la grisaille de ce mois de mars. Tout plein d'amour sur vous tous et à bientôt en review ! :hug:


	10. Chapitre 10 - Je mens

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci **Petite-Licorne-Arc-En-Ciel** et au **Guest** inconnu pour leurs adorables reviews ! :hug:

Aujourd'hui au programme, un passage en Espagne et une discussion avec Tracey qui comporte quelques petites révélations. :) J'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :hug:

* * *

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la petite boutique de runes pour la première fois depuis six semaines, Théo ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il avait enfin l'impression de rentrer chez lui. Il retrouva avec bonheur les rayonnages entiers de vieux grimoires, les piles de parchemins anciens, l'odeur familière de poussière et le silence feutré qui régnait. Silence qui ne dura qu'une seconde, car dès que la clochette de la porte cessa de retentir, une petite silhouette blonde lui percuta les jambes avec force.

—Holà Joaquin, dit-il d'un ton affectueux en ébouriffant les bouclettes du petit garçon.

Ce dernier commença aussitôt à lui baragouiner en espagnol d'un ton rapide qui le perdit totalement. Les quelques notions qu'il avait pu apprendre grâce à Daniela n'étaient pas suffisantes pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce que lui disait le petit. Sans compter que cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué.

— Théo ?

La voix de Daniela lui fit relever la tête et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre, il eut un véritable sourire, chaleureux et sincère, pour la jeune femme qui lui avait tant manqué.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ton amie est guérie ?

Elle répondit à son étreinte avec joie, l'air aussi heureuse que lui. Pourtant, à l'entente de sa seconde question, Théo se figea, et le visage de l'espagnole s'assombrit d'inquiétude.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— Pas encore.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Je… Il faudrait que je vous parle. À ton père et toi.

— Il est en bas, je vais le chercher. Il sera ravi de te voir.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de tourner les talons. Durant leur brève discussion, Joaquin était retourné s'asseoir sur le sol avec ses chevaux de bois animés, s'amusant à les faire combattre les uns contre les autres entre deux éclats de rire. Théo le rejoignit et joua quelques instants avec lui, le temps qu'Emilio et ses rhumatismes remontent du sous-sol. Le petit et sa bonne humeur enfantine lui avaient manqué aussi.

— Je savais qu'on te reverrait un jour ou l'autre hijo.

En entendant cette voix familière, Théo sentit son cœur lourd s'alléger d'un poids. Il se leva et serra dans ses bras le vieil homme au visage ridé, avec le sentiment de retrouver un morceau de sa famille.

— Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça, s'excusa-t-il.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es comme chez toi ici, dit Emilio avec un sourire. Dani m'a dit que tu voulais nous parler ?

— Oui, je…

Théo lança un regard un peu anxieux à Joaquin, qui jouait dans son coin sans plus se préoccuper des adultes.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il ne nous comprend pas, il ne parle pas l'anglais, le rassura sa mère. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as une tête à faire peur. L'Angleterre n'a pas l'air de te réussir.

— Disons que les choses ne sont pas allées comme je l'aurais souhaité, soupira-t-il. Je suis revenu ici parce qu'il n'y a qu'à Séville que je me sente réellement bien, mais je ne peux pas rester ici sans vous dire la vérité à mon sujet. J'en ai assez de mentir. Je ne fais que ça depuis que je suis en âge de parler et je commence à me lasser. Sans compter qu'une personne très chère m'a récemment fait comprendre que le mensonge n'était pas acceptable.

— Tu me fais peur, mi amigo, s'inquiéta Daniela. Que se passe-t-il ?

En voyant son visage candide tourné vers lui avec angoisse, Théo sentit la culpabilité l'étouffer. Il aurait dû tout leur dire il y a longtemps. Malgré leur nature bienveillante, il doutait qu'ils lui pardonnent un jour. Il était entré dans leurs vies comme un imposteur, et même si leur avouer qui il était réellement lui paraissait aujourd'hui essentiel, il savait que cela signait un point de non-retour, probablement une rupture entre eux. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se rendrait ensuite et cela l'effrayait, mais il ne pouvait plus garder son secret à présent.

— Quand je suis arrivé ici, vous n'avez jamais posé de questions sur mon passé, se lança-t-il après une brève inspiration. Vous m'avez accepté parmi sans vous sans me demander une seule fois d'où je venais, ce que j'avais fait.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'intéresserait à la personne que tu étais avant, du moment que celui que tu es maintenant est…

— Laisse-le finir, Dani, la coupa Emilio d'un ton tranquille. Continue, hijo.

Théo lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant, puis il plongea sans plus se poser de questions. Il aurait voulu pouvoir leur annoncer ça les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir leurs réactions, mais il en avait assez de se sentir comme un lâche. Alors il les dévisagea franchement lorsqu'il parla, prêt à encaisser la déception qu'il lirait dans leurs prunelles.

— Vous n'avez pas été directement impliqués dans notre guerre, mais vous savez qu'il y a dix ans, Voldemort a failli définitivement prendre le pouvoir en Angleterre. Mon père… était un de ses partisans les plus fervents. Je n'ai moi-même pas pris part aux batailles. Je n'ai pas cherché à lutter non plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, après la victoire, j'ai été condamné pour soupçon de complicité. Et j'ai passé trois ans en prison. À ma sortie, j'étais un véritable paria. On ne voulait de moi nulle part. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à Séville, ici, que j'ai retrouvé une vie.

Il avait éludé la partie la plus importante de l'histoire, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir pour l'instant.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter les expressions figées de leurs visages. Puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, Daniela se jeta brusquement dans ses bras.

— Quel idiot tu fais !

Sans savoir si elle riait ou pleurait, Théo lui tapota maladroitement le dos, complètement perdu. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette réaction. Emilio l'aida à se défaire de la jeune femme avec délicatesse avant qu'elle ne l'étouffe, puis posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son apprenti.

— Ne soit donc pas si solennel, hijo. Nous avons tous un passé. Le tiens est peut-être moins reluisant que ce que tu souhaiterais, mais c'est le tien. Et l'important est que tu es une personne différente aujourd'hui. Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même.

— Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? s'étonna Théo. De vous avoir menti toutes ces années ?

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, le rabroua Daniela. C'était il y a plus de dix ans, tu nous connais donc si mal ? Tu m'as vu au plus bas quand tu es arrivé ici, j'en avais honte, mais tu ne m'as jamais jugé sur ça, pas vrai ?

— Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu as été plaquée par un connard qui a abandonné son fils, j'ai passé trois ans dans une cellule. J'ai fui mon pays parce que je haïssais le regard des gens sur moi, j'ai quitté mes amis sans un mot, j'ai…

— C'est ce que tu as fait cette fois ? le coupa tranquillement Emilio. Partir sans dire au revoir ?

Le silence évocateur de Théo tenait lieu d'aveu. Daniela fronça les sourcils et lui frappa le bras avec vigueur, sans que son père ne l'arrête cette fois.

— Par contre, je t'en veux pour ça. Tu t'es enfui comme un lâche ?

— Je ne suis bon qu'à ça, répliqua Théo d'un ton amer en détournant le regard. Ils sont mieux sans moi.

— Arrête de dire des bêtises, rétorqua-t-elle avec humeur. Ils ont besoin de toi, non ? Tu as dit tout à l'heure que ton amie n'était pas guérie. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Ne te méprends pas à cause du tempérament de ma fille, tempéra Emilio avec son calme habituel. Nous sommes très heureux de te revoir. Et que tu aies choisi de te confier à nous. Toutefois, je pense que Dani a raison. Ta place est auprès de tes amis. Surtout si l'un d'eux est malade. Rentre chez toi, hijo. Excuse-toi auprès de ceux que tu as blessés.

— Comment…

— Parce que tu as la tête coupable de quelqu'un qui a mal agi, répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire affectueux. Je te l'ai déjà, rien n'est irrattrapable. Ils te pardonneront. Tu les soutiendras. Et peu importe quand tu seras prêt, tu reviendras vers nous.

Théo hésita, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des réactions aussi bienveillantes, ni à de telles réponses. Il aurait tant voulu rester ici, dans la petite boutique, à reprendre son quotidien tranquille, sans plus penser aux dégâts qu'il avait fait à Londres. Sauf qu'ils avaient raison. C'était la solution des lâches, et il n'en était plus un. S'enfuir ici sans un mot avait été une erreur. Il avait au moins pu leur révéler la vérité, ôter un poids de ses épaules, et il pourrait repartir plus serein.

— Vous êtes sûrs que…

— Va, hijo, lui assura Emilio. Ecris-nous. Et reviens-nous vite. Aide tes amis d'abord.

Avec un sourire reconnaissant, Théo le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Son étreinte avec Daniela fut plus longue. Elle paraissait émue et lui fit promettre qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. En partant, il ébouriffa d'une main les cheveux de Joaquin, qui lui adressa un sourire édenté. La dernière vision qu'il emporta fut celle des yeux emplis de larmes de Daniela, qui avait passé un bras autour de la taille de son père et posé sa tête sur son épaule. Son cœur se déchirait de les quitter de nouveau, mais il se devait de suivre leurs conseils. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre en paix ici s'il n'avait pas fait auparavant amende honorable auprès de ses amis. Et surtout, s'il ne donnait pas tout ce qu'il avait pour guérir Astoria.

Son retour en Angleterre se déroula comme dans un rêve. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures et n'avait pas eu de véritable nuit depuis un moment à cause de son obsession à trouver la bonne combinaison de runes avant son départ. Il était épuisé. Lorsqu'il sortit du Ministère de la Magie à Londres, le jour se levait, le soleil pointant timidement le bout de son nez à l'horizon. Il écrasa un bâillement et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle dédiée au transplanage, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts. Il aurait pu dormir pendant dix jours sans que cela ne pose de problème.

Sans y réfléchir plus avant, il se rendit à l'appartement de Daphné, prêt à s'écrouler sur son lit. Ses excuses envers Tracey et Luna pouvaient bien attendre encore quelques heures. Il espérait juste que Drago n'avait pas eu vent de son absence, ou il n'osait imaginer la déception qu'il lirait sur son visage.

Toutefois, ses plans furent contrecarrés à la minute où il ouvrit la porte. Un cri de soulagement retentit et Daphné le percuta de plein fouet, le serrant dans ses bras avec autant de force qu'un Filet du Diable.

— Merlin Théo, j'étais folle d'inquiétude ! Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Je suis passée pour savoir comment tu allais et… Il n'y avait plus tes affaires, la photo était sur le sol, il y avait du verre partout !

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas pour reprendre contenance, ses grands yeux bleus prenant enfin la peine de le détailler. Ils se posèrent sur son large sac de voyage accroché à l'épaule et y restèrent accrochés. Théo, mal à l'aise, se racla la gorge et se redressa.

— Tu es allé quelque part ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

— Je suis juste allé rendre visite à Daniela et sa famille quelques jours, dit-il d'un ton dégagé. J'aurais dû te prévenir, désolé.

Les yeux de Daphné se réduisirent à deux fentes. Puis elle sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et le pointa sous le nez de son ami, qui eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

— Je sais très bien que tu me mens, Nott, je ne suis pas stupide. Entre, et tu as intérêt à me fournir des explications.

Elle fit un geste sec du poignet et Théo la suivit en traînant des pieds avec un air de martyr. Il avait amplement mérité une sévère correction pour son attitude, mais il aurait réellement préféré avoir eu quelques heures de sommeil avant.

— Je t'écoute, dit Daphné d'un ton tranchant lorsqu'il se fut assis dans le canapé.

Debout devant lui, elle avait croisé les bras et tapait du pied sur le sol, toute son inquiétude remplacée par une colère froide. D'un coup d'œil, Théo vit qu'elle avait réparé la photo et qu'elle l'avait replacée à l'endroit initial. Il détourna les yeux avec un pincement de culpabilité et prit une courte inspiration. Il se sentait parfaitement ridicule avec son air d'étudiant fautif.

— Je me suis disputé avec Tracey, marmonna-t-il en regardant ses chaussures. Et Luna. Du coup…

— Du coup tu as décidé de t'éclipser sans une explication, compléta Daphné. Sans dire au revoir. Sans adresser un mot à moi ou à Drago.

— Je suis désolé.

— C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix acide.

Théo osa enfin la regarder et il fut peiné de voir la tristesse sur son visage. Il répéta cette fois en y mettant toute la conviction du monde, parce qu'il savait à quel point il s'était comporté lâchement.

— Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, comme d'habitude et… Je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais. Tu me pardonnes ?

Le visage de Daphné resta de marbre quelques instants, avant de ciller et de totalement se fissurer par un sourire triste et fatigué.

— Uniquement si tu me promets de ne plus jamais, jamais recommencer. Je peux comprendre ton besoin de partir, avec tout ce qu'il se passe. Je veux juste que tu m'en parles avant, c'est trop te demander ?

— Pas du tout. Je te le promets.

Avec un soupir, elle s'assit à ses côtés et se blottit contre lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Surpris de s'en tirer à si bon compte, Théo l'entoura de son bras et ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position.

— Comment va Astoria ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

— État stationnaire, marmonna Daphné. Elle n'a pas empiré mais ça ne s'améliore pas non plus. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es brouillé avec Tracey et Lovegood ?

— Tracey m'a parlé de Pansy. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'ai pas cherché, je l'ai largement provoquée sur Millicent.

— Moi qui croyais que tu avais du tact.

— Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, s'il te plaît. Et Luna… J'ai laissé échapper que le remède était pour Drago et Astoria.

— Elle ne veut plus t'aider ? Juste parce que c'est Drago ?

— Non, parce que je lui ai menti.

Il y eut un long silence, pas inconfortable pour autant, durant lequel ils regardèrent les poussières de l'air tourbillonner dans les rayons de soleil qui tombaient de la fenêtre du salon. Daphné finit enfin par reprendre la parole, d'une voix douce à peine audible.

— Il faut que tu ailles t'excuser. Auprès des deux.

— Je sais. Je sais bien, soupira Théo. J'ai eu tort et c'est à moi de faire amende honorable. Je doute juste qu'elles m'écoutent.

— Tu peux être très persuasif quand tu veux. Pense à Astoria.

— Toujours, affirma-t-il.

Il resserra sa prise sur son épaule et il l'entendit renifler. Il ferait tout pour épargner cette nouvelle perte à Daphné. Elle avait déjà trop souffert. Drago et lui aussi.

— J'irai juste après une petite sieste, si ça ne te dérange pas, souffla-t-il.

— Je t'autorise un moment de repos.

Ils eurent tous les deux un petit rire, puis ils restèrent là, sur le canapé, sans bouger, serrés l'un contre l'autre, supportant leurs peines respectives. Doucement, dans le silence de cette calme matinée, ils s'endormirent, leurs respirations lentes s'accordant peu à peu. Daphné les larmes aux yeux, Théo la gorge serrée, mais sachant qu'ils auraient tous les deux un soutien lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient.

Ils ne rouvrirent les yeux qu'à midi, lorsque leurs estomacs se rappelèrent à leur bon souvenir. Parfaitement reposés, ils mangèrent ensemble quelques restes des nouilles chinoises et de poulet frit, bavardant avec légèreté. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si Théo n'était jamais parti. Elle lui avait apparemment pardonné et était prête à oublier, ce pour quoi il lui était très reconnaissant.

Une fois le repas achevé et les dernières nouvelles échangées d'un ton badin, ils ne trouvèrent plus d'excuse pour rester ici, à fuir le reste du monde.

— Je dois retourner au Manoir, soupira Daphné. Drago travaille cet après-midi et j'ai un article à écrire pour la semaine prochaine.

— Et moi je vais… aller chez Tracey, répondit Théo avec une grimace.

— Bon courage face au dragon. Sois fort.

Ils échangèrent un petit rire puis se séparèrent sur le pas de la porte, Daphné promettant qu'elle passerait son bonjour. Théo, lui, prit encore quelques minutes avant de transplaner, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il allait affronter. Leur dernière rencontre avait été violente et il savait Tracey rancunière. Pourtant, il était obligé de passer par là. D'accepter ses torts et lui demander de lui pardonner. Ou il pouvait dire adieu au moindre espoir de guérir Astoria.

Avec appréhension, il se rendit chez la jeune femme, tergiversa quelques instants devant sa porte, puis frappa en espérant secrètement qu'elle ne répondre pas. Malheureusement pour lui, la porte s'entrouvrit après une poignée de secondes, sur le visage plongé dans l'ombre de son ancienne camarade.

— Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

Aucune réponse. Un long silence, pesant et embarrassant. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit plus largement, sans qu'elle n'ait prononcé un mot. Il la suivit dans l'étroit couloir sombre, jusqu'au salon aux rideaux à moitié tirés. Elle se retourna vers lui, rigide, et croisa les bras dans une attitude de rejet, le menton haut.

— Parle.

Le visage lisse, la voix sèche, elle lui faisait penser à Daphné à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Théo retint pourtant le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il savait que cela ne serait pas une bonne idée.

— Je vais aller droit au but, dit-il après une profonde inspiration pour se donner contenance. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu te dire la dernière fois. J'étais sur la défensive, j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas et qui n'auraient jamais dû être dites.

— Effectivement, lâcha Tracey d'un ton glacial.

— On a tous les deux des façons très différentes de gérer nos deuils. Je n'avais pas à te juger là-dessus, mais toi non plus.

La jeune femme pinça ce qui lui restait de lèvres, réticente à avouer sa propre faute. Pourtant, Théo ne fléchit pas. Il la fixa sans ciller, les yeux plantés franchement dans son unique œil et sans se détourner de son visage déformé. Enfin, Tracey baissa la tête, agacée, avec une moue qu'il peina à interpréter.

— Je m'excuse aussi, lâcha-t-elle avec raideur. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça sur Pansy et toi. Content ?

— Pour l'instant, oui. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber ?

— Ce n'est pas toi que j'aide, c'est Astoria. Je me suis engagée et je ne me retirerai pas tant qu'il y a encore de l'espoir, répliqua-t-elle.

— Bien.

Théo ne fit aucune mention de son bref séjour à Séville. La dernière déclaration de Tracey ne le rendait que plus honteux de sa récente lâcheté. Lui aussi aurait dû penser à Astoria avant tout.

— Si tout est réglé, dit Tracey d'un ton sec, remettons-nous au travail.

Elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur la pièce voisine, où se trouvaient chaudron et potions, sans plus faire cas du malaise qui subsistait entre eux. L'endroit n'avait presque pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Peut-être un peu moins bien rangé et plus fouillis. Le regard de Théo fut notamment attiré par une dizaine de fioles, alignées sur une étagère. Certaines étaient emplies de philtres de différentes couleurs, d'autres d'ingrédients plus ou moins ragoûtants. Tracey s'en approcha, prenant l'air professoral qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle lui expliquait quelque chose sur ses expériences.

— J'ai fait pas mal de tests depuis la dernière fois, dit-elle. J'ai combiné le sang d'Astoria aux chrysopes et un certain nombre d'autres composants. Les réactions ont été plus ou moins… explosives. Néanmoins, le liquide bleu que tu peux observer dans certaines de ces fioles indique une interaction réussie entre la mutation et l'ingrédient concerné. Après divers essais et une réflexion mûrie que je vais t'épargner, j'ai pu isoler et sélectionner quelques éléments qui je pense, sans trop me tromper, font partie du remède.

— Vraiment ? la coupa Théo, impressionné. Tu en es sûre ?

— Quasi certaine, approuva-t-elle avec un léger sourire, ravie de son admiration. Il y en a encore d'autres, bien sûr, mais ceux-ci sont les constituants principaux. Je dois encore déterminer avec précision leur quantité et leur ordre d'introduction, mais je suis en bonne voie.

— Je peux savoir de quels ingrédients il s'agit ?

C'était comme si leur querelle était totalement oubliée. Maintenant que Tracey était de nouveau plongée dans son monde familier, elle devenait cette autre personne, passionnée et concentrée, négligeant les distractions extérieures. Elle saisit tour à tour certaines des fioles pour lui montrer, agrémentant chacune d'une petite explication.

— Bien sûr, le premier, et je me sens idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, du bézoard, remède universel à presque tous types de poison ! Sa composition en fait un excellent remède contre les maladies lorsqu'il est combiné aux bons ingrédients. Je l'ai réduit en poudre pour qu'il soit plus efficace à diluer et que la fixation sur la mutation soit plus aisée.

Elle lui ôta des mains le flacon rempli de poudre blanche pour lui en montrer un autre, contenant un liquide rouge sombre, aux reflets doucement orangés.

— Du sang de Salamandre, censé procurer force et vigueur. Utile pour combattre des symptômes tels que ceux du syndrome de Derwent.

Enfin, elle lui désigna une troisième et dernière bouteille, contenant des copeaux verts taillés plus ou moins grossièrement.

— Et des racines de Mandragore adulte, très efficaces également dans un processus de guérison. J'ai eu l'idée grâce au philtre préparé par Chourave en deuxième année pour ramener à la vie ceux qui avaient été pétrifiés. Je ne sais juste pas encore s'il serait mieux d'utiliser des fraîche ou des séchées, ni à quel diamètre je dois les couper.

Son air songeur fit sourire Théo. Lorsqu'elle était si absorbée, il en arrivait à oublier les horribles lignes de son visage déformé. Il ne voyait plus qu'une jeune femme pleine d'intelligence et de bon sens, déterminée à résoudre l'équation qui lui faisait face.

— Je suis impressionné, avoua-t-il. Tu as bien avancé.

— Merci, dit-elle, sans vanité aucune. Et toi ? Des révélations sur les runes à utiliser ?

— Non, je n'y arrive pas, pour le moment, grimaça-t-il. J'y travaille.

Elle lui jeta un regard oblique, puis lui tourna le dos pour ranger ses fioles avec précaution, les alignant précisément comme elles l'étaient avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la pièce.

— Tu peux rentrer chez Daphné pour regarder ça, lui dit-elle calmement. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour la suite et je ne te serais d'aucune aide, j'ai toujours été incapable de déchiffrer la moindre rune. On peut se retrouver dans trois jours pour faire un point ?

— Parfait.

Tracey hocha la tête, lui donnant implicitement congé. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Figé sur place, il essayait de retenir les mots qui se bousculaient sur ses lèvres.

— Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, finit-elle par lui lancer, légèrement agacée. J'aimerais me remettre au travail.

— Tu avais raison, finit-il par lâcher enfin. L'autre jour.

— A propos de quoi ?

— Blaise. Et Pansy. Par rapport au fait que je remuais le couteau dans la plaie. Avec la photo.

À ces mots, Tracey s'immobilisa, lui tournant à moitié le dos. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour l'observer du coin de l'œil, le visage lisse.

— Le fait est, soupira Théo, que je prétends que tout va bien, mais c'est faux. Je souffre tous les jours de les voir et de me dire que je les ai perdus.

La jeune femme se tourna franchement vers lui et il fut incapable de soutenir son regard. Mal à l'aise, il laissa ses yeux tomber sur son plan de travail. Puis il se racla la gorge et osa enfin dire ce pour quoi il s'était confié.

— Je sais que toi aussi. Malgré ce que tu as dit la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as enfermé tous tes souvenirs avec Millicent dans une boîte que tu n'en souffres pas.

Dans le long silence qui suivit, il ne retint sa grimace que de justesse. Il pressentait une explosion de rage, une nouvelle dispute, peut-être même une gifle, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle passa devant lui comme s'il n'était pas là et quitta la pièce.

Déboussolé, Théo la suivit dans le salon obscur. Il la regarda avec curiosité tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers une commode de bois simple posée près du couloir de l'entrée. D'un tiroir, elle sortit le fameux coffret qu'il avait eu la tentation d'ouvrir lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Elle revint vers lui sans un mot, son expression indéchiffrable.

— Tiens, lui dit-elle simplement en le lui tendant. Ouvre-la.

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Non ! Je… Je ne peux pas.

— C'est moi qui te le demande, Nott, répliqua-t-elle.

Agacée, les dents serrées, elle semblait lutter de toutes ses forces contre l'envie de faire demi-tour, la boîte serrée contre son torse. Pourtant, elle la poussa de nouveau dans ses mains, insistante.

— Ouvre-la, répéta-t-elle.

— Et nos jardins secrets ? objecta-t-il.

— J'ai pu voir le tiens l'autre jour. Il n'est que justice que je te donne un aperçu du mien.

Elle ne plaisantait pas. Théo déglutit et finit par lui obéir d'une main tremblante. Il fit pivoter la clé dans la serrure, entendit le mécanisme, hésita encore un instant, puis fit basculer le haut du coffret.

A l'intérieur, scotché sur le couvercle, une vieille photo. De Tracey et Millicent alors qu'elles étaient étudiantes. La première rayonnante, la seconde maussade. Au fond, deux objets seulement. Un parchemin roulé finement et une fiole recouverte de poussière et contenant un liquide verdâtre. Intrigué, Théo osa enfin relever la tête et croiser son regard. Ses traits n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota, mais son œil était rempli de larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, presque inaudible.

— Le parchemin, dit-elle d'une voix soigneusement contrôlée, est de Millicent. Sa lettre de suicide. Je ne t'en conseille pas la lecture.

Cette révélation morbide lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing, et soudainement, il eut envie de jeter le coffret le plus loin possible de lui, révulsé. Sa gorge se tordit et il dut faire un effort pour écouter la suite, qui lui retourna encore plus l'estomac si cela était possible.

— Quant à la potion, il s'agit d'une de mes propres inventions, poursuivit Tracey en prenant une longue inspiration. Les Flammes de l'Enfer. Elle a la propriété de brûler n'importe quel matériau pendant un temps infini. Seul un sortilège, que j'ai dû également créer, permet de renforcer le contenant et lui éviter ainsi de ronger la matière.

— J'avoue que… je ne comprends pas, dit Théo, perdu. Quel est le rapport avec…

— Je t'ai menti, le coupa-t-elle, les épaules rigides, le menton haut et les mains crispées.

— A propos de quoi ?

Sur la défensive, Théo ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder avec suspicion. Qu'allait-elle encore lui jeter à la figure ?

— Je t'ai dit que… ceci était dû à un accident.

D'un geste elle désigna son visage marqué, sa peau grêlée et fondue, son œil manquant, sa beauté perdue à jamais.

— Je me souviens, acquiesça-t-il avec lenteur.

— C'est faux. Ce n'est pas dû à une quelconque erreur de ma part ou un retard des Médicomages, et encore moins à une amnésie passagère. C'était un acte volontaire.

Choqué, ne sachant que dire, Théo ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Tracey saisit pourtant son incompréhension et rectifia avec un certain agacement dans la voix.

— Pas de ma part. Je n'étais pas assez dépressive pour ça.

— Mais alors…

— Laisse-moi parler, Nott, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, le coupa-t-elle, sèche.

Il se tut sagement, souhaitant malgré lui connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Pas par pure curiosité maladive, mais parce qu'il avait l'impression d'enfin toucher du doigt cette fêlure qu'il sentait chez la jeune femme depuis leur rencontre. D'avoir un aperçu de la véritable Tracey. Plus vulnérable et sans masque.

— Millicent était avocate. Elle s'occupait de petits cas mineurs, de délinquants de bas étage qui n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour avoir autre chose qu'un commis d'office. Puis un jour, il y a eu ce gars, accusé d'homicide involontaire. On s'était disputé pour une histoire idiote dont je ne me souviens même plus, elle n'avait pas la tête à son plaidoyer. Le mec a été condamné. Peine maximale.

Tracey s'arrêta un court instant pour reprendre son souffle, manifestement secouée. Elle ferma son unique œil, contrôlant ses émotions du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle abordait le point culminant de son récit. Celui qu'elle avait gardé pour elle toutes ces années.

— Le frère du type a pété un câble. Il a voulu se venger. Sauf qu'au lieu de s'en prendre à elle, il s'est attaqué à moi.

— Tu veux dire que…, souffla Théo, horrifié.

— Il est venu chez moi. Je venais justement de trouver la formulation finale de cette potion. Il a dit que c'était parfait. Il m'a pris totalement par surprise. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de saisir ma baguette qu'il m'a attachée et…

Sa main tremblante balaya nerveusement son visage. La gorge nouée, Théo ne savait que dire, comment réagir. L'horreur de la situation le rendait muet.

— Il s'est amusé à verser quelques gouttes sur mes jambes d'abord. Puis mon ventre, mes bras. Mon visage. Ma gorge. Il m'a brûlée vive et il en était plus que satisfait. Il riait à côté de moi. Au bout d'un moment je ne pouvais même plus hurler, la potion a atteint mes cordes vocales. Il m'a aspergée d'antidote quand la douleur était la plus insoutenable. Parce qu'il voulait me voir souffrir comme lui souffrait. Que Millicent voit mon visage ravagé pour qu'elle souffre elle aussi.

Une larme roula sur son visage et sa voix se brisa, rien qu'un instant. Le souffle au bord des lèvres, Théo ne tenait plus la boîte ouverte que par automatisme. Il se sentait détaché de son propre corps. Comme si son esprit tentait de s'éloigner de l'atrocité de la situation.

— Sauf que Millicent n'a pas eu l'occasion de me voir encore bien longtemps. Elle s'est suicidée le jour où je suis sortie de Sainte-Mangouste, elle se sentait trop coupable pour me regarder en face. Et moi, j'ai abandonné les Potions et je me suis lancée dans le droit. En tant que procureure. Parce que je voulais enfermer ces petits cons coupables de telles horreurs. Que jamais ça ne se reproduise. Jamais.

Elle rouvrit son œil et eut un rictus triste en voyant son air figé. Doucement, elle lui ôta le coffret des mains et le referma. Le claquement résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Elle reposa le tout sur une étagère, avec un air mélancolique que Théo ne lui avait jamais vu. Lui-même ne savait que dire. Il essayait de parler, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Ce récit avait de quoi remettre en perspective ses propres souffrances.

— Je suis allée le confronter, tu sais. Le gars en prison. Il a craché à mes pieds à travers les barreaux. En disant que je l'avais mérité. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant voulu la mort de quelqu'un. Et pourtant, j'ai réussi à passer au-dessus de ça. À arrêter de regarder par-dessus mon épaule à chaque minute par peur d'être suivie. J'ai réussi à avancer, à dépasser ça. Pourtant, j'ai toujours mal. Une blessure ouverte. Cette boîte, c'est ma manière de me rappeler de Millicent, de l'honorer, de me rappeler le rôle que j'ai joué dans sa mort. Au final, je suis un peu comme toi. Je remue le couteau dans la plaie.

Elle se tourna enfin franchement vers lui, l'air bien plus apaisé. Comme lui l'avait été après s'être confié à Luna. Cette pensée lui redonna enfin sa voix.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Parce que je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, et ça devenait trop lourd à porter depuis que je me suis remise devant un chaudron.

— Oui, mais… Pourquoi moi ?

— Je voulais que tu saches que tu n'es pas seul. Moi aussi je suis poursuivie par les fantômes.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers lui, ses traits redevenus lisses et dépourvus de la moindre émotion. Comme si elle n'avait pas évoqué un des passages les plus difficiles de sa vie.

— N'en parlons plus maintenant. Jamais.

— Promis, acquiesça Théo.

Il ne savait pas s'il aurait le cœur assez accroché pour aborder de nouveau le sujet. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, mais sa présence silencieuse avait paru suffire à Tracey. Comme lui avait parlé à Luna sans attendre de retour. Le dire à voix haute avait été assez cathartique sans avoir besoin d'en parler après. C'était trop douloureux, de toute façon.

— Lovegood avait raison, soupira-t-il.

— A propos de quoi ?

— Du mensonge. S'en libérer ne peut qu'être bénéfique. La vérité est bien plus…

— Attends une seconde, le coupa Tracey de sa voix de nouveau tranchante. Au lieu de philosopher, rassure-moi sur un point : pourquoi Lovegood t'a-t-elle tenu un tel discours ?

Théo se figea une seconde, une litanie d'insultes envers lui-même défilant dans sa tête. Le problème de sa dispute avec Luna venait de lui revenir et il répugnait de l'avouer à Tracey après de telles confidences. Son regard inflexible ne lui laissait pourtant pas le choix et il ne se voyait pas lui mentir.

— Il est fort possible, dit-il avec prudence, que j'ai laissé glisser, un peu par hasard…

— Accouche, Nott.

— J'ai dit à Luna que le remède était pour Astoria. Disons qu'elle n'a pas été… ravie que je lui ai menti.

Sa voix s'éteignit sur un silence gênant. Tracey le fusilla du regard, apparemment furieuse. Après un long moment, elle s'exprima enfin, d'une voix dangereusement calme.

— J'espère pour toi qu'elle acceptera toujours de nous aider, parce que sans ses recherches et son expertise, autant dire tout de suite à Drago que sa femme est morte. Si elle refuse, je te castre.

La menace, parfaitement sérieuse, fit déglutir Théo avec bruit. Il espérait très fort que Luna entendrait ses excuses. Il ferait tout pour faire amende honorable.

Pour Astoria, Drago, Daphné. Et puis un peu pour lui et sa vie précieuse. Parce que les yeux de Tracey indiquaient clairement qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voilàààà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Surpris de la petite révélation de Tracey ? Je dois avouer que j'adore écrire sur elle et Théo, je trouve qu'ils forment un duo explosif, j'espère que vous prenez tout autant de plaisir à lire. :)

Comme je le disais en début de publication, cette fiction comporte quinze chapitres, il en reste donc cinq avant le point final ! Selon ma patience et mon emploi du temps, je vais essayer de publier deux fois par semaine, la fin risque donc d'arriver plus vite que prévu. ;) Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui signe le retour de Luna ! Bonne fin de semaine à tous :hug:


	11. Chapitre 11 - Après la tempête

**Note d'auteur** : Merci beaucoup à **Destrange** pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent !

Celui-ci n'est publié qu'aujourd'hui car j'ai eu un petit accident impliquant un verre d'eau et mon PC, après quelques jours de panique j'ai récupéré mon chouchou en parfait état et sans aucune perte de données, donc je peux vous publier la suite. :)

Au programme, une petite explication avec Luna, une rencontre avec Daphné et quelques (petites) avancées sur le remède ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas. :hug:

* * *

À la première heure le lendemain matin, Tracey et Théo se retrouvèrent devant le pavillon de Luna. Ils se comportèrent comme d'habitude l'un avec l'autre, pourtant, quelque chose semblait différent. Leur relation avait changé. Les confidences de la nuit dernière les avaient imperceptiblement rapprochés, bien que Tracey feigne toujours l'énervement à cause de l'inadvertance de Théo.

— J'espère pour toi qu'elle accepte au moins de nous ouvrir, persiffla-t-elle. Sinon…

— Oui, j'ai bien compris, soupira-t-il. Tu me feras subir les pires tortures et je mourrai dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il roula les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire. Tracey eut un reniflement agacé, mais il perçut très bien l'amusement dans son œil. Ce bref moment de complicité suffit à lui redonner un peu de courage. Il frappa franchement contre le panneau de bois, une boule dans la gorge. Il se souvenait encore du regard implacable de Luna sur lui la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Et de son ton inflexible. Il avait perdu le peu de confiance en lui insufflé par Tracey lorsque l'ancienne Serdaigle vint ouvrir la porte.

Elle se figea sur le seuil et le fixa un long moment. Un très long moment. Ses yeux ne dévièrent pas une seconde vers Tracey à ses côtés. Elle ne regardait que lui, avec une déception telle qu'il se sentit honteux.

— Salut, Luna, finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque. On peut entrer ?

Elle ne répondit pas, la main sur la poignée et l'air tout aussi grave. Tracey, que ce silence commençait à irriter, s'avança d'un pas.

— Tu dois sûrement être encore en colère après lui pour t'avoir menti et je le conçois, mais ce serait plus agréable d'en parler à l'intérieur.

Toujours sans un mot, Luna leur ouvrit plus largement la porte, et ils la précédèrent jusqu'au salon. Mal à l'aise, Théo se voûta inconsciemment, les mains au fond des poches. Il ne savait comment interpréter ce manque total de réponse. Lovegood n'était pas du genre à entrer dans des crises de colère phénoménales, mais il n'avait aucune idée de son tempérament. Était-elle du genre rancunier ? Ou plutôt indulgente ?

Elle était face à lui, l'air interrogateur, attendant qu'il ouvre de nouveau la bouche. Théo fut tenté de se tourner vers Tracey pour qu'elle vienne à son secours, mais il se retint. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas, c'était à lui de le faire. C'était lui qui avait commis une erreur. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

— Je suis désolé, lança-t-il d'un ton un peu précipité. Je n'aurais jamais dû te mentir.

— Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, dit enfin Luna en croisant les bras.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je ne te connaissais pas avant. La seule image que j'avais de toi était cette héroïne de guerre, amie de Potter, qui forcément ne pouvait que haïr les gens comme moi. Les Serpentard, enfants de Mangemort, peu impliqués dans la guerre, ou alors dans le mauvais camp. Je pensais même que tu nous claquerais la porte au nez sans nous écouter, au début.

— Pourtant je vous ai accueillis chez moi, dit Luna d'un ton neutre. Je vous ai écouté, je vous ai montré mes résultats. J'ai accepté de vous aider alors même que vous vous étiez moqués de l'une de mes théories. Et maintenant je découvre que vous m'avez dissimulé l'identité même de notre patient. Comment suis-je supposée réagir ?

À ces mots, Théo se sentit plus honteux encore si cela était possible. Incapable de soutenir son regard, il baissa les yeux. Elle n'était pas froide ni tranchante, juste douloureusement directe et franche.

— Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Et on ne mérite même pas de se tenir ici aujourd'hui pour tout ça. Sache juste qu'on s'en veut beaucoup.

Tracey s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et il rectifia de lui-même en réprimant un sourire, sachant que cela ne serait pas forcément bien pris au vu des circonstances.

— _Je_ m'en veux beaucoup. C'est moi qui aie pris la décision de te cacher l'identité d'Astoria car j'étais persuadé que tu ne voudrais pas nous aider si tu savais qu'il s'agissait de la femme de Drago. J'ai eu tort et je m'en excuse. Je sais aujourd'hui que tu n'es pas ce genre de personnes et que tu as un grand cœur. Que la vérité t'est très importante. Alors voilà ma vérité, Luna. J'ai appris à te connaître ces dernières semaines et à t'apprécier. Plus que ce je n'aurais cru cela possible quand nous étions à Poudlard. J'espère que tu me pourras me pardonner car tu es devenu quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Et je te promets que si tu m'accordes de nouveau ta confiance, je ne la trahirai plus.

Luna le fixa sans un mot durant un long moment, manifestement émue, déstabilisée par sa déclaration. Théo ne lâchait plus son regard, tentant de faire passer par ses yeux toute la conviction de ses propos. Ce fut Tracey qui finit par rompre le silence. Elle s'avança d'un pas et s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge, attirant l'attention de Luna.

— Et à cela, j'ajouterai qu'on a vraiment besoin de toi. On a commencé tous les trois, on doit finir tous les trois.

— La vie d'Astoria en dépend, je sais, chuchota Luna.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, inspira profondément, puis souleva de nouveau les paupières. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Théo, le faisant tressaillir. Ses prunelles claires plongèrent dans les siennes, semblant le sonder jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

— Je te pardonne, Théodore, mais tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais me mentir. L'honnêteté est trop importante pour être piétinée. Surtout dans ce genre de cas.

— Promis, affirma-t-il avec force une nouvelle fois. Je te le jure.

— Et je crois bien que je t'apprécie, moi aussi. Tu es bien plus aimable que Tracey.

— Je suis là, grinça l'intéressée.

— Je sais.

La franchise désarmante de Luna fit sourire les deux anciens Serpentard. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Cette fille était attachante malgré toutes ses excentricités. D'ailleurs, n'obéissant qu'aux pensées qui virevoltaient dans sa tête, la jeune femme quitta brusquement la pièce, les laissant un instant interloqués. Ils la suivirent avec un temps de retard dans la dépendance où se déroulaient ses expérimentations.

— Théo et Tracey sont de retour Rusard, alors soit gentil, l'entendirent-ils dire d'une voix sereine lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale.

L'endroit était vide de tout chaudron fumant. En revanche, les nombreuses tables étaient recouvertes de piles entières de grimoires aux pages jaunies et de parchemins recouverts de notes et gribouillis. Elle semblait avoir fait un travail de recherche assez conséquent.

— Vous tombez bien, leur dit-elle. J'ai justement eu une idée hier soir sur certains ingrédients pouvant être intégrés à la potion remède.

Elle fouilla un instant dans le capharnaüm qui l'entourait, jusqu'à dénicher ce qu'elle souhaitait. Une feuille volante recouverte d'à peine quelques mots. Elle la tendit à Tracey, qui haussa un sourcil surpris.

— Ce ne sont pas… des constituants habituels pour un philtre, fit-elle prudemment remarquer.

— Parce que ce sont des composants rares, affirma Luna. Ils ont été utilisés plusieurs fois, pourtant. J'ai toute la documentation nécessaire ici, si tu veux.

Elle l'emmena vers une énorme encyclopédie qui rendait Théo somnolant rien qu'à la regarder. Pourtant, Tracey s'y pencha avec curiosité et les deux femmes passèrent les minutes suivantes à échanger des théories, parlant propriétés, adjuvants et catalyseurs. Il n'y comprenait strictement rien. Pensivement, il se saisit de la courte liste effectuée par Luna. Deux ingrédients avaient été soulignés plusieurs fois, dont elle était justement en train de parler à Tracey.

— La pierre de lune est symbole de rééquilibrage émotionnel. Si, comme je le suppose, la maladie a été déclenchée par une forte émotion, cela ne peut qu'être bénéfique.

— Certes, mais je ne vois pas comment l'introduire dans le mélange, objecta Tracey, dubitative.

— J'avais pensé à une poudre, ou éventuellement des copeaux râpés.

— Oui, peut-être que ça pourrait marcher… Par contre, cette histoire de jus de grenade… Excuse-moi, je ne remets pas ta parole en doute, mais il s'agit d'un élément des plus banals. Comment pourrait-il avoir le moindre effet sur une maladie génétique ?

— Les grenades doivent être cueillies à la pleine lune et doivent obligatoirement provenir de Turquie. Le sol là-bas a une puissance magique très riche qui est transmise aux fruits.

— C'est vrai que combiné au sang de Salamandre, ça pourrait donner un résultat intéressant…, avoua Tracey d'une voix pensive.

Luna, curieuse, lui posa aussitôt des questions, et la Potionniste lui présenta ses propres résultats. Théo ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement en les voyant coopérer ainsi. Lorsqu'elles réfléchissaient au souci et travaillaient sur une solution, elles en oubliaient toute animosité. Luna n'était plus cette fille rêveuse, tête en l'air ou perdue. Tracey n'était plus sèche ou sur la défensive. Elles étaient concentrées, sérieuses, déterminées. Il se savait plutôt inutile, mais il était heureux de savoir que c'était grâce à lui qu'elles étaient toutes les deux réunies, désespérées de trouver une solution pour Astoria.

Il reprit contact avec la réalité lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

— Oui, s'il y arrive, ça pourrait donner le résultat espéré, approuvait Luna.

— Si j'arrive à quoi ?

— Trouver comment combiner les runes à la potion, répondit Tracey.

— Je dois encore faire pas mal de recherches, et tester ensuite selon vos différents échantillons.

— Le problème, grimaça son ancienne camarade, c'est qu'on a peut-être une idée des différents composants, mais on ne sait pas du tout sous quel forme ni dans quel ordre les introduire.

— Et il nous en manque certainement quelques-uns, ajouta Luna d'une voix sereine.

— On peut peut-être tout de même faire des essais avec ce qu'on a maintenant ?

— Excellente idée, mais pas aujourd'hui.

— Non ? releva Théo, surpris. Le temps presse…

— Oui, Astoria n'en a plus pour très longtemps, appuya Tracey. Si on ne commence pas maintenant, toutes nos recherches et réflexions n'auront servies à rien.

— Elles serviront à tous les autres qui seront atteints de la maladie plus tard, répliqua Luna d'une voix douce, accompagnée d'un sourire. Je veux juste vous demander une faveur avant. Maintenant que je sais pour qui ce remède est adressé, j'aimerais la rencontrer.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Théo se figea, peu sûr d'avoir bien compris.

— Tu veux dire que tu veux…

— Voir Drago et Astoria Malefoy, oui, approuva l'ancienne Serdaigle, toujours aussi calme. Pour leur parler. Il est toujours plus facile d'échanger avec le patient pour mieux cerner sa maladie.

— On sait très bien quelle est sa maladie, répondit Tracey d'un ton légèrement agacé. Aller la voir nous ferait perdre un temps précieux et…

— Allons-y, la coupa Théo. Pars devant pour les prévenir, je te rejoins tout de suite. Daphné doit être là-bas aussi.

Tracey le fusilla du regard mais il ne fléchit pas. Elle transplana sans un mot de plus, l'air furieux. Théo espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle soit effectivement allée au manoir, et pas chez elle. Luna lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

— Merci, c'est gentil.

— C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Par contre… Je n'ai pas dit à Drago ce que nous tentions de faire. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs, tu comprends ?

— Parfaitement. Je n'aurais qu'à dire que je viens pour répondre à une interview de Daphné. Elle est journaliste, n'est-ce pas ?

Théo acquiesça, surpris qu'elle s'en souvienne. Il ne l'avait mentionné qu'une seule fois, au tout début de leurs rencontres. Estimant que Tracey avait eu assez de temps pour prévenir Daphné, il tendit sa main à Luna.

— Prête ?

Elle se contenta d'un sourire et glissa sa fine main blanche dans la sienne. Assurant une poigne ferme, Théo pivota sur lui-même et disparut. Ils réapparurent à des kilomètres de là, devant le manoir Malefoy, tout aussi vaste et impressionnant que lorsque les parents de Drago habitaient là. Peut-être le jardin était-il un peu plus à l'abandon ces derniers temps et la façade peinte en plus clair un peu plus harmonieuse, mais les changements étaient minimes. Théo ne savait pas comment faisait son ami pour continuer de vivre ici, alors même que le Lord Noir en avait fait son quartier général. Drago soutenait que le lieu lui rappelait sa mère décédée, un souvenir dont il ne parvenait pas à se détacher, mais il ne comprenait quand même pas.

À ses côtés, Luna fut prise d'un frisson lorsque ses yeux se levèrent sur les murs épais percés de hautes fenêtres. Théo vit une douleur passer dans ses yeux, fantôme d'une ancienne peine bien plus grande.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— J'ai été amenée ici pendant la guerre, répondit Luna, d'une douceur incompatible avec la teneur de ses propos. J'ai passé plusieurs semaines au sous-sol. Avec Mr Ollivander. C'est Harry, Ron et Hermione qui nous ont libérés. Avec l'aide de Dobby. Un Elfe de Maison. Il est mort en nous aidant.

La tristesse infinie dans sa voix lui prouva qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir complètement tourné la page. Comme disait Tracey, certaines plaies ne pourront jamais se refermer complètement. Chacun avait un jardin secret qu'il protégeait avec pudeur. Il était touché qu'elle lui ait fait cette confidence. Qu'elle lui fasse toujours confiance, même après son mensonge.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il maladroitement.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens et il espérait fort qu'elle n'attendait pas quelque chose de sa part.

— C'est loin, maintenant, soupira-t-elle avec mélancolie. Je ne pensais juste pas que ce serait aussi douloureux. Allons-y.

Ce fut elle qui frappa contre la porte d'entrée, bien qu'elle paraisse encore hantée par ses mauvais souvenirs. Théo la couva d'un regard inquiet qu'elle ignora, ses yeux clairs fixés sur le bois qui lui faisait face, pleine d'attentes. Son calme apparent ne le convainquait pas. Merlin seul savait ce qu'elle avait subi ici une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Ce genre de traumatismes ne disparaissait pas en un claquement de doigts et malgré le temps écoulé, revenir sur les lieux ne devait pas être facile pour elle.

Daphné vint leur ouvrir, un sourire aux lèvres qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son épuisement.

— Bonjour vous deux ! Et bienvenue, Luna. Tracey m'a prévenue que vous veniez.

Elle s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Théo vit l'ancienne Serdaigle hésiter un instant, avant de franchir le seuil avec un tressaillement. La gorge nouée, il la suivit dans le couloir jusqu'au petit salon, Daphné sur leurs talons.

L'endroit avait été entièrement redécoré par Astoria lorsqu'elle était arrivée au manoir. Clair, lumineux, spacieux, il sembla rassurer Luna. Ou en tout cas, éloigner momentanément les mauvais souvenirs. Tracey était déjà assise dans une des causeuses, une tasse de thé encore pleine devant elle.

— Tu sais, les petits gâteaux ne sont pas empoisonnés, lui fit remarquer Daphné en la rejoignant.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas faim.

La journaliste leva les yeux au ciel devant la sécheresse de son ancienne camarade, avant de décider de l'ignorer purement et simplement.

— Où est Drago ? demanda Théo avec prudence.

— En haut, il essaye de persuader Scorpius de faire une sieste.

— J'aimerais pouvoir échanger avec Astoria, intervint soudain Luna d'une voix claire.

Un instant déstabilisée par la brusque demande, Daphné se ressaisit vite. Elle leur tendit à tous deux des tasses de thé et esquissa un sourire.

— Je suis désolée mais ce ne sera pas possible aujourd'hui. Elle est très faible et assommée par son traitement. Elle est en train de dormir.

Luna hocha le menton, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance, puis croqua dans un des petits gâteaux.

— Très bon, approuva-t-elle, ils ont le même goût que les croquettes de Rusard.

Théo ne put retenir un rire devant l'air figé de Daphné face à cette déclaration. Il tenta de le camoufler en une toux qui ne trompa personne. Tracey aussi esquissa un sourire en se cachant derrière sa tasse. Luna, elle, se pencha vers Théo d'un air inquiet.

— Tu as avalé de travers ?

Cela ne fit que redoubler son hilarité. Il n'eut heureusement pas à répliquer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Drago, dont les traits fatigués lui serrèrent le cœur. Il se rappela soudainement d'Astoria qui se mourait un étage au-dessus de leurs têtes et son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Il se leva immédiatement et rejoignit son ami en quelques pas.

— Comment est-ce que tu te sens, mon vieux ?

Une ébauche de rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'utilisation de l'ancien surnom qu'utilisait surtout Blaise quand il avait envie de l'agacer. Maintenant qu'il était plus proche de lui, Théo voyait réellement ses yeux hantés et son teint cadavérique. C'était comme s'il dépérissait avec sa femme. Sa résolution n'en fut que renforcée. Raison de plus pour se battre jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait jamais été aussi difficile pour lui de garder un secret. Il avait tant envie de lui parler de ses avancées, qu'il y avait encore un espoir pour sa famille.

— Je vois que nous avons des invités, répondit Drago, éludant la question.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Tracey et Luna. La première le fixait avec son animosité naturelle, la seconde avec une curiosité qui lui était caractéristique.

— Je peux savoir ce que Lovegood et Davis font dans mon salon ? chuchota-t-il plus bas, ne s'adressant qu'à Théo.

— Je rédige un article sur les sorcières qui ont marqué l'histoire ces dernières années, lança Daphné avec un sourire éblouissant, absolument convaincante. Luna et Tracey ont gentiment accepté de venir ici pour que je les interviewe.

Drago sembla accepter l'excuse et hocha le menton d'un air peu concerné. Déjà, ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

— Je vois. Amusez-vous bien. Je dois aller à Sainte-Mangouste voir la Médicomage d'Astoria. Par rapport à son traitement, on commence à manquer de potion calmante. Même si pour le peu d'effets que ça lui fait…

Il secoua la tête d'un air désabusé, les épaules voûtées, comme portant le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

— Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Daphné.

— Non, reste ici, fais ton interview. Scorpius dort. Si jamais il se réveille, dis-lui que je reviens très vite.

Il lui tendit le miroir à double-sens qui leur permettait de surveiller Astoria, puis tourna les talons après un bref hochement de tête à ses invitées. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claquait. Il y eut un long silence dans le petit salon, à peine brisé par le bruit des tasses de thé reposées sur leurs soucoupes. La vue de cet homme brisé les avait tous touchés.

— Harry avait raison, lâcha soudain Luna. Il a changé.

— On a tous changé, murmura Tracey.

L'ancienne Serdaigle acquiesça à cette phrase, pensive. Psychologiquement épuisé, Théo se rassit près de Daphné, encore déchiré d'avoir vu son ami dans un tel état.

— Il devrait prendre des philtres lui aussi pour dormir la nuit, marmonna-t-il. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi…

— Les potions n'ont aucun effet, lui dit Daphné d'une voix triste. Elles n'arrêtent pas les cauchemars.

— Il tient beaucoup à sa femme, fit remarquer Luna, le regard perdu au fond de sa tasse.

— A toute sa famille, corrigea doucement Daphné. Drago est un homme bien et il ne mérite pas de traverser ce genre d'épreuves, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire dans son passé.

— Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

— Je le sais. Je préfère le préciser quand même.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, puis elles esquissèrent au même moment de discrets sourires, alors qu'une certaine compréhension passait entre elles. Interloqués, Tracey et Théo échangèrent un bref coup d'œil dubitatif mais restèrent prudemment silencieux.

— Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous aider, dit enfin Luna. Je vous le promets.

Ces mots firent naître des larmes dans les yeux de Daphné. Une seconde plus tard, elle se levait et serrait l'autre dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots de remerciement à l'oreille. Luna lui rendit son étreinte sans crainte, sous le regard interloqué de Théo. Il n'avait jamais vu une scène si inattendue et improbable.

Suite à cela, le malaise entre eux sembla se briser. Daphné regagna sa place, essuya discrètement ses larmes et proposa une nouvelle tournée de thé que tout le monde accepta. Ils se mirent à discuter comme de vieux camarades, sans gêne aucune. Ils n'évoquèrent pas le passé, ni même l'avenir, trop incertain pour Astoria, mais ils parlèrent du présent, avec un naturel qui les surprit tous, bien qu'ils ne le montrent pas. Seule Luna semblait accepter la situation avec sa sérénité habituelle. Comme si elle s'était glissée dans leur cercle de la manière la plus naturelle possible.

Bien sûr, elle avait encore ses accès de folie douce qui les faisaient sourire mais dont ils commençaient à s'habituer. Des absences, des vérités franches qui pouvaient déstabiliser un instant, même en la connaissant. Néanmoins, ils purent échanger avec un calme qui les soulagea tous. C'était comme le calme après la tempête. La dispute oubliée, les ressentiments envolés, ils apprenaient à se découvrir les uns les autres.

Ainsi, Luna leur parla de son mari, Rolf, magizoologue passionné souvent parti en voyage aux quatre coins du globe pour se renseigner sur telle ou telle créature magique. Elle posa des questions curieuses à Daphné sur son métier, qui répondit avec enthousiasme. Tracey fut un peu plus réservée, mais même elle peinait à résister au charme unique et naturel de Lovegood.

— Tu es bien silencieuse, lui glissa Théo.

Il l'avait rejointe alors que Luna et Daphné étaient plongées dans une conversation des plus sérieuses sur les Ronflak Cornus, que Luna disait avoir découverts dans les pays nordiques.

— J'étais juste en train de me dire… Non, laisse tomber.

— Dis-moi.

— Tu ne penses pas qu'on a déjà assez partagé ?

— Justement. Je serais la dernière personne à te juger, tu ne crois pas ?

Tracey approuva la chose d'un sourire tordu. En l'épiant du coin de l'œil, Théo réalisa à quel point ces quelques semaines à ses côtés l'avaient changé. Aujourd'hui, son apparence ne le rebutait plus du tout. Il la trouvait même belle de nouveau. Cette beauté si particulière de ceux qui ont vécu l'horreur.

— Je me disais juste qu'en une après-midi elle a réussi à s'immiscer dans votre cercle restreint, chose que j'ai essayée de faire sans succès pendant plus de six ans.

Elle secoua la tête, semblant déjà regretter sa confidence et la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

— Laisse tomber, c'est ridicule.

— Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je ne pensais pas que cela te touchait autant, tu sais. À Poudlard tu étais si… indépendante.

— Un masque. Comme nous tous, non ?

— C'est vrai. On a été idiot de ne pas voir derrière les apparences.

— Vous êtes toujours idiots.

— C'est pour ça que tu fais partie de notre petite bande maintenant ?

—Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

Son sourire atténua grandement l'effet de sa dernière phrase. Théo leva les yeux au ciel, lui aussi un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Si tu le dis.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Scorpius pour jaillir dans la pièce telle une fusée sur ressorts, réclamant son père à grands cris. Il sauta dans les bras de Daphné avec une vivacité qui la fit rire. C'était pour eux le signal du départ. Après avoir plaisanté quelques instants avec le petit garçon, sauf Tracey qui se tenait prudemment en retrait, ils regagnèrent la porte d'entrée, Daphné sur leurs talons.

— Merci pour cette après-midi, leur dit-elle, rayonnante. Vous avez pu me changer un peu les idées.

— On reviendra vite, promit Théo.

Il la serra dans ses bras, savourant cette étreinte qui lui avait manqué. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Luna, dont elle prit les mains entre les siennes. Ce fut à cet instant que Théo nota un énorme changement. Il n'y avait plus de bague à son doigt. Il savait que c'était bête, mais cette nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue.

— J'aimerais tout de même voir Astoria pour l'examiner, disait Luna d'une voix douce. Quand elle sera dans un bon jour.

— Je te préviendrai, promit Daphné. À bientôt.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tracey, qui se contenta d'un signe de tête et descendit immédiatement les marches du perron.

— Toujours aussi aimable, soupira-t-elle.

La remarque arracha un rire un Luna, ce qui allégea un peu le cœur de Théo. Elle semblait en bien meilleure forme qu'au moment de leur arrivée. Comme si la présence de Daphné avait effacé ses craintes et sa peur. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Tracey dans l'allée, Théo osa enfin aborder le sujet.

— Tu l'as enlevée, fit-il remarquer.

Sachant instinctivement de quoi il parlait, Daphné serra sa main nue contre son ventre. Elle n'avait pas l'air coupable pourtant. Juste extrêmement triste.

— Je suis en train de perdre Astoria, murmura-t-elle. Et ça m'a fait réaliser qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher au passé mais vivre le présent. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets quand elle partira. Juste de bons souvenirs. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je l'oublie. Il sera toujours avec moi. Toujours.

Son sourire mélancolique toucha Théo au plus profond de son âme. La gorge nouée, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, cueillant une larme qui y roulait. Puis il lui pressa la main, fort, pour lui dire qu'il comprenait. Et il tourna les talons à son tour, tentant de contrôler les émotions qui l'étouffaient.

Lorsqu'il transplana, il sentit le regard de Daphné sur son dos. Ainsi que celui de Luna, interrogateur.

Et celui de Tracey, en colère, sans qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci tout plein pour votre lecture, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. ;)

J'espère avoir le temps de publier le prochain chapitre ce week-end et en attendant je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne fin de semaine ! A bientôt en review :hug:


	12. Chapitre 12 - Chasse aux sorcières

**Note d'auteur** : Un immence merci à **Shadow** pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent, ça fait super plaisir ! :hug:

Au programme aujourd'hui, une avancée un peu plus concrète sur les recherches de notre petit trio, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D

* * *

Déçu, Théo replia le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir. Il l'avait ouvert plein d'espoir, persuadé d'obtenir quelques pistes, mais il s'agissait une fois de plus d'une impasse. Devant son incapacité à trouver la moindre solution, il s'était adressé à quelques traducteurs londoniens, qui lui avaient gentiment fait comprendre que son expérience de combinaison avec une potion était un échec. Il s'était alors tourné vers Emilio, persuadé que le vieil homme pourrait l'aider. L'Espagnol l'avait vite fait déchanter. Il l'avait certes encouragé à ne pas baisser les bras et persévérer, mais il ne connaissait aucun précédent à ce qu'il tentait de faire. Il lui avait tout de même conseillé quelques références que Théo irait voir plus par zèle que réelle résolution.

Trop frustré pour continuer ses recherches aujourd'hui, il referma le syllabaire qu'il était en train de consulter d'un claquement sec, puis se leva en s'étirant, la nuque raide. Des jours qu'il tournait en rond, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit. Pas même le début de commencement d'un raisonnement.

Avec un soupir, il alla fouiller dans la cuisine de Daphné, jusqu'à trouver son placard à thé. Il se servit une tasse de boisson brûlante et s'accouda à la fenêtre, pensif. Au-dehors, la pluie monotone s'écrasait sur les parapluies des passants, détrempant chaque coin de rue. Le ciel gris n'avait pas perdu sa couleur anthracite depuis des jours et des nuages menaçants roulaient dans le ciel. Un orage s'annonçait.

Sentant qu'il allait devenir fou s'il restait un instant de plus seul dans l'appartement avec ses pensées, Théo déposa sa tasse encore à moitié pleine dans l'évier, s'emmitoufla dans un épais manteau et transplana jusqu'à l'immeuble de Tracey. Il montait les escaliers d'un pas rapide, le menton enfoncé dans son col, lorsqu'il fut intercepté au deuxième par une vieille femme, debout sur son palier, qui avait le regard d'une véritable commère.

— Votre amie n'est pas là, jeune homme, lui lança-t-elle en le voyant passer devant elle à toute vitesse.

— Pardon ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, c'était à peine s'il avait entendu la fin de sa phrase.

— Votre amie qui habite au-dessus, c'est vous qui venez souvent la voir, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu plusieurs fois dans l'immeuble. Elle est partie précipitamment il y a une heure quand j'ai sorti mon chat.

— Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Théo, dubitatif.

— Certaine. Et je ne l'ai pas entendue rentrer.

— Et bien… merci. Je vais quand même monter pour lui laisser un petit mot.

— Je peux lui dire que vous êtes passé.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci.

Le ton ferme et définitif de Théo ne sembla pas plaire à la curieuse. Elle referma brusquement sa porte, le laissant seul sur le palier. Levant les yeux au ciel, l'ancien Serpentard continua de gravir les marches deux à deux, dans l'espoir que Tracey ait transplané directement chez elle pour éviter cette commère. Cependant, il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence que sa camarade n'était pas là. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à toquer plus ou moins discrètement, il finit par s'éclipser avec un juron, craignant les plaintes des voisins.

Il était persuadé qu'elle devait travailler sur ses potions aujourd'hui. Elle lui avait parlé de tests et de combinaisons alambiquées à mettre en pratique le plus tôt possible. Il n'avait prêté qu'une oreille peu attentive à ses explications. Peut-être qu'elle ne se pencherait là-dessus que demain. Elle était sûrement au tribunal.

Maussade, Théo se rendit ensuite chez Luna. Il avait besoin de partager ses doutes à quelqu'un, tout de suite, pas dans deux jours. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur son travail, que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il finirait bien par y arriver s'il persistait, même si c'était faux. Et il savait que Lovegood était la personne idéale. Il frappa donc à sa porte d'entrée plein d'impatience, prêt à déverser un flot de paroles incompréhensibles sur ces saletés de runes qui lui pourrissaient la vie.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas Luna qui vint lui ouvrir. Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant son interlocuteur. Un homme au sourire tranquille, aux cheveux blonds effleurant ses épaules et portant une fine paire de lunettes rectangulaires.

— Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il avec amabilité.

— Je… Je cherche Luna, se reprit Théo en s'éclaircissant la gorge, encore interloqué par cette vision inattendue.

— Oh, vous devez être ce Théodore dont elle m'a tant parlé dans ses lettres ! Je suis son mari, Rolf, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Théo la saisit par automatisme, encore hypnotisé par l'apparence absolument normal du magizoologue.

— Je suppose que vous venez de rentrer de votre voyage ?

— Parfaitement ! Hier soir, tout juste. Je suis encore en train de déballer.

Une douce mélodie retentit derrière lui et il se retourna à demi pour vérifier d'un coup d'œil que tout allait bien. Un oiseau aux plumes chatoyantes se redressait avec fierté dans sa cage, toisant celle voisine, contenant deux volatiles bleus minuscules aux plumes tachetés, parfaitement silencieux et immobiles.

— Un Focifère, commenta Rolf. Intéressante créature. Pas autant que les Jobarbilles, toutefois. Ils sont courants en Amérique mais très rares en Europe, le saviez-vous ? J'ai voulu en ramener pour les étudier d'un peu plus près. Ils n'émettent pas un son de toute leur vie, sauf le jour de leur mort. Ils poussent un long cri constitué de tous les sons entendu au cours de leur vie, reproduits en sens inverse. Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Très intéressant, approuva Théo d'un hochement de tête.

Maintenant il voyait la ressemblance entre Luna et son mari. Tous deux passionnés par les créatures magiques. À la seule différence que celles de Rolf étaient réelles.

— Et donc, Luna est à la maison ? demanda-t-il le plus poliment possible.

— Ah oui, pardon, j'oubliais ! Vous l'avez manquée de peu. Elle est partie en compagnie de votre amie.

— Mon amie ?

— Oui, celle qui a des compétences incroyables en potions d'après Luna, j'ai oublié son nom.

— Tracey ?

— Oui, voilà, Tracey ! Elle est venue la chercher il y a une petite heure.

— Elles vous ont dit où elles allaient ?

— Uniquement qu'elles étaient sur une nouvelle piste importante, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Un ingrédient révolutionnaire ? Je ne sais pas trop quelles sont vos recherches exactement, pour être honnête, Luna ne m'en a jamais fait part.

— Et elles ne m'ont pas mentionné ?

— Tracey disait que vous travailliez et qu'elle ne voulait pas vous déranger. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus.

— Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura Théo en tentant un sourire malgré l'amertume dans sa bouche. Je vous remercie pour votre aide. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

— C'était un plaisir d'échanger avec vous, Théodore. Revenez quand vous le souhaitez, vous serez toujours le bienvenu !

Le sourire chaleureux et dépourvu de la moindre animosité qu'il lui adressa réchauffa le cœur de Théo. Peu de gens en Angleterre lui témoignait ce genre de gentillesse. Il remercia Rolf encore une fois puis prit congé sur une dernière poignée de mains.

Une fois seul sur le trottoir, il maudit à voix basse les deux jeunes femmes. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il allait être incapable de retourner à l'appartement de Daphné. Rester seul à tourner en rond en se demandant ce qu'elles faisaient le rendrait fou. Et aller au manoir Malefoy dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de compagnie et chasser le problème de son esprit était tout aussi absurde. Autant se lancer tout de suite à leur recherche.

Avec un soupir, Théo transplana, réfléchissant déjà à toute vitesse. La chasse aux sorcières était lancée.

Il commença par se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, où Tracey était le plus susceptible de s'approvisionner. C'était une habituée de l'apothicaire, pourtant ce dernier lui affirma ne pas l'avoir vue depuis plus d'une semaine. Frustré de cet échec, il persista auprès de plusieurs commerçants avant d'admettre qu'elles n'étaient pas passées par là aujourd'hui.

Dubitatif, il se rendit à Pré-au-Lard, où il fit aussi chou blanc. Aucun signe de ses deux collègues. Il se résigna à faire un détour par Poudlard, où un concierge revêche lui indiqua que personne d'autre que lui n'était venu le déranger. Excédé, Théo était à deux doigts de pénétrer par effraction chez Tracey pour fouiller ses notes à la recherche d'un indice lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il y avait toujours un endroit qu'il n'avait pas encore visité.

Il réapparut dans l'Allée des Embrumes, regrettant instantanément d'y avoir mis les pieds. L'endroit était aussi peu recommandable que dans ses souvenirs. Il y avait fait quelques escapades lorsqu'il était encore étudiant et qu'il venait acheter ses fournitures au Chemin de Traverse. Blaise et lui s'amusaient à trouver les objets les plus abjects possibles dans les vitrines, avec la bêtise des adolescents.

Ces souvenirs lui nouèrent la gorge. Il dut faire un certain effort pour se contrôler et se rappeler pourquoi il était là. Dès que Luna et Tracey ressurgirent dans ses pensées, cela effaça sa mélancolie amère. Le besoin de savoir, de leur parler, se fit plus urgent encore. Il allait leur dire deux mots sur leur façon de faire dès qu'il leur aurait mis la main dessus.

Il remonta l'Allée d'un pas vif, son regard attentif plongeant dans chaque boutique aux vitres encrassées et recouvertes de poussière. Il n'aperçut pas l'ombre d'une chevelure blonde. Que des silhouettes qui se camouflaient pudiquement derrière des comptoirs, des objets à provoquer des frissons dans le dos et des yeux qui le fixaient d'un air méfiant.

— Théo ?

Il sursauta brusquement, comme pris en faute et se retourna aussitôt. Il ressentit un intense soulagement face au regard agacé de Tracey. Elle avait beau paraître irritée, il avait rarement été aussi heureux de la voir. Luna se tenait un peu en retrait, un air de curiosité polie sur le visage, complètement détachée de son environnement. Comme si elle-même se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là.

— Vous êtes là ! Ça fait des heures que je vous cherche. Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes venues faire ici ?

— Pas ici, siffla Tracey.

Elle lui empoigna le bras et le fit transplaner, son autre main agrippée à celle de Luna. Ils réapparurent dans son appartement, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, loin de la noirceur de l'Allée des Embrumes.

— Tu es vraiment inconscient de te promener à cet endroit sans protection, soupira Tracey en ôtant son manteau d'un mouvement d'épaules.

— Parce que vous étiez protégées vous peut-être ?

— Mon visage suffit à faire fuir n'importe qui, même là-bas. Et j'ai sorti ma baguette à l'instant où on y a mis les pieds. Où était la tienne ?

— Dans ma poche, répondit Théo, sur la défensive, agacé d'être traité comme un enfant irresponsable. Le fait est que je n'aurais pas eu à m'y rendre tout court si vous n'aviez pas disparu en premier lieu. Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ?

— Tracey a eu une idée très intéressante, répondit Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

— Et vous ne pouviez pas me prévenir ?

— Je ne voulais pas te déranger en plein travail, lui dit la Potionniste. Tu étais censé être plongé dans tes bouquins je te rappelle.

— Oui, Rolf, m'a dit. Un petit mot ne t'aurait quand même pas tuée.

Elle leva son unique œil au ciel, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son irritation. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, l'air maussade, il avait conscience de se comporter comme un gamin, mais le fait d'avoir été laissé de côté l'ennuyait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Désolée, s'excusa Tracey. Je pensais vraiment que tu n'aurais pas apprécié que je perturbe ta concentration pour une piste qui aurait pu se révéler inutile.

— Le fait est que je suis dans une impasse avec mes runes, j'en viens à douter que ce soit réellement une bonne idée, maugréa Théo. Votre piste sera donc sûrement plus intéressante que la mienne. Alors ?

Sans un mot, la jeune femme sortit d'une poche intérieure de sa veste deux petits flacons emplis d'un liquide noir aux éclats violine. Elle les lui tendit avec précaution, sans dissimuler la fierté sur son visage.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il les saisit avec curiosité, incapable de reconnaître la nature de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

— Tracey a eu une idée très pertinente, intervint Luna d'une voix douce. Pour vaincre le virus qui attaque le système et la magie d'Astoria, il nous faut une substance tout aussi violente et persistante.

— Ce qui veut dire ?

— Les chrysopes permettront à notre remède de se fixer sur les cellules endommagées, expliqua Tracey. Les autres ingrédients auront divers effets que je t'ai déjà expliqués, mais nous n'avions encore rien pour réellement éradiquer ce qui la ronge et qui modifie son code génétique. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait avoir besoin d'une substance potentiellement nocive pour tuer le mal à la source.

— Un poison ? demanda Théo, sceptique. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très prudent.

— Mieux encore. Du venin de dragon.

La surprise failli lui faire lâcher les fioles qu'il tenait. Il resserra sa prise avant qu'elle ne lui glisse entre les doigts, puis réfléchit à la manière la plus diplomatique possible pour dire que c'était de la folie.

— Tu es sûre que…

— Nous sommes allées chez une charmante connaissance de Tracey, le coupa Luna d'un ton rêveur. Une personne très aimable, qui nous a donné d'excellents conseils.

— Un homme à qui j'avais l'habitude de m'adresser quand j'exerçais encore, explicita l'ancienne Serpentard, un rictus amusé flottant sur ses lèvres. Il vend pas mal sur le marché noir et possède un certain nombre de marchandises rares. Il a des connaissances assez poussées sur pas mal de produits.

— Tu m'étonnes, grinça Théo. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est extrêmement dangereux d'administrer une substance aussi fatale à une personne faible et malade, je ne pense pas…

— Laisse-moi finir, le coupa Tracey agacée. Ça m'a semblé fou aussi au début, mais c'est logique. Combattre le mal par le mal, le feu par le feu. Quand je te dis que ce gars sait de quoi il parle, je ne parle pas à la légère. Il m'a aidé plus d'une fois pour des formulations délicates. J'ai très longuement discuté avec lui. Il estime qu'avec une quantité minimale de venin, équilibrée à la perfection et au gramme près avec la poudre de bézoard, celui-ci pourra rendre le poison inerte. Il sera suffisamment actif pour s'attaquer à la mutation mais pas aux cellules autour.

— J'ai envie de te faire confiance à ce sujet, mais…

— On a décidé de prendre deux fioles pour faire le plus de tests possibles avant de même penser à le tester sur un sujet vivant, répondit tranquillement Luna, qui se promenait dans le salon d'un air curieux mais les écoutait tout de même d'une oreille. Je pense quand même que ça peut réellement fonctionner. Il suffit de trouver les bonnes doses.

— Exactement, appuya Tracey.

— Si vous le dites, soupira Théo. Il faudra vraiment être sûr à cent pour cent avant de…

— Ne me prends pas pour une débutante, Nott, le coupa sèchement son ancienne camarade. La vie d'Astoria nous importe tout autant qu'à toi et nous ferons preuve de la plus grande prudence.

Elle lui arracha les fioles des mains, l'air malgré tout blessé par ses doutes.

— Je ne doute pas que vous réussirez. J'étais juste inquiet, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Elle ne répliqua pas mais parut se détendre légèrement.

— Et tu as raison, admit-elle. Si ça peut te rassurer, sache qu'on n'a pas fait notre choix à la légère. On a pris en compte les propriétés de chaque ingrédient du mélange et évalué leurs possibles interactions avec le venin. On a pris un des moins virulents. Il s'agit d'extrait dilué provenant d'une Dent-de-vipère du Pérou de 120 ans, âge auquel la substance est moins agressive.

— Attends, dit lentement Théo, de vagues souvenirs se battant au fond de sa mémoire. Cette race me dit quelque chose. On nous en a parlé en cours, non ? Rogue…

— Oui, approuva Tracey avec une légère grimace. Quasiment impossible à se procurer sur le marché parce qu'il s'agit d'un petit dragon très difficile à capturer.

— Vous avez dû payer ça une fortune !

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, puis lui tourna le dos pour se rendre dans la pièce voisine, apparemment déterminée à mettre en application son idée dès que possible. Luna, immobilisée depuis plusieurs minutes devant la boîte contenant les souvenirs de Millicent avec une curiosité tout relative, la suivit sans poser de questions.

— Il va falloir qu'on recalcule toutes nos proportions, lui lança Tracey.

— Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par celles du venin et du bézoard, commenta Luna d'un ton léger. Pour avoir un équilibre parfait.

Elles se lancèrent aussitôt dans une discussion complexe de laquelle Théo décrocha totalement. Il ne comprenait jamais rien à leurs longs débats sur les potions et leur subtilité. En revanche, leur échange lui avait donné une brusque inspiration sur son problème de runes.

Sans un mot, évitant de les déconcentrer, alors qu'elles se penchaient sur leurs parchemins et allumaient un feu sous un des chaudrons, il s'installa dans un coin avec une feuille et une plume, laissant parler son instinct. Il dressa une liste exhaustive de chaque symbole pouvant se rapporter de près ou de loin à chacun des ingrédients et le but visé par leur mélange, à savoir l'éradication totale du mal qui rongeait Astoria.

C'était Tracey qui lui avait soufflé l'idée. Combattre le mal par le mal. Peut-être que cela pouvait aussi s'appliquer aux runes. En utiliser certaines qui d'habitude servaient un but plus néfaste pour les détourner à leur avantage en les combinant avec celles curatives de la guérison. Il suffisait de trouver le bon équilibre, comme pour les formulations pratiques. C'était juste ça. Un équilibre.

Il resta concentré sur son parchemin un long moment, les sourcils froncés, les doigts tachés d'encre. Enfin, il avait l'impression de toucher quelque chose du doigt. Il n'arrivait pas encore à avoir un résultat concret, mais enfin depuis qu'il s'était attelé à la tâche, il pensait que cela était possible.

À côté de lui, Tracey et Luna travaillaient de concert sans faire attention à lui, complètement prises par leurs essais. Elles testaient dans des tubes à essais, dosant différentes quantités de venin et de bézoard, mélangeant avec le sang d'Astoria qui leur restait, prenant des notes avec attention. Lorsqu'elles parvinrent à des proportions qu'elles estimèrent satisfaisantes, elles transposèrent leurs résultats à plus grande échelle dans le chaudron, ajoutant les autres ingrédients pour vérifier que leur présence n'interagissait pas de la mauvaise manière avec le venin.

Jusqu'à obtenir, enfin, un philtre correct.

— Théo, l'interpella Tracey d'une voix calme qui dissimulait mal son excitation et sa fatigue.

— Mmh ?

— On pense avoir trouvé.

Aussitôt, il releva brusquement la tête, s'arrachant à ses runes.

— Vous êtes sûres ?

— C'est une première formulation satisfaisante mais il y a encore quelques ajustements à faire, tempéra Luna d'une voix douce. Néanmoins… Avec de petits changements et tes runes…

— On pense que l'heure d'administrer un remède à Astoria se rapproche, compléta Tracey.

À ces mots, un silence fébrile envahit la pièce. Tous leurs yeux étaient fixés sur la fiole que tenait la Potionniste et le liquide prune qu'elle contenait. Le sentiment de toucher au but était presque enivrant.

Sauver la vie d'Astoria n'était plus une illusion mais devenait, peu à peu, une réalité.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci pour votre lecture ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours très plaisir. :) Bon courage à tous pour la semaine qui s'annonce et je vous dis à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Normalement mercredi prochain. ;)


	13. Chapitre 13 : Jouet cassé

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Destrange** pour sa review, comme toujours ça fait très plaisir d'avoir un retour ! :hug:

Je poste en vitesse le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas. :)

* * *

— Tu as constaté une amélioration au niveau des symptômes ces derniers jours ?

Astoria secoua faiblement le menton de droite à gauche et ce simple geste sembla l'épuiser au-delà du raisonnable. Ils se trouvaient tous dans sa chambre, pleins d'espoir et d'impatience.

Une semaine plus tôt, Tracey et Luna s'étaient enfin fixées sur une formulation qu'elles estimaient idéale. Ils s'étaient tous trois mis d'accord pour l'administrer à Astoria avant que Théo n'ait terminé de mettre au point son parchemin de runes. Dans le cas où la potion avait des effets bénéfiques, les runes pourraient en amplifier la puissance et le traitement pourrait alors être plus intensif, mais il leur fallait d'abord tester le mélange avant d'aller à l'étape suivante.

Ils n'en avaient pas dit un mot à Drago, et encore moins à Scorpius. Alors pour qu'ils puissent venir réaliser leurs premières observations, Daphné avait poussé son beau-frère à emmener son fils au Chemin de Traverse pour l'après-midi, leur accordant un bref instant de répit.

— Même minime ? insista Tracey.

— Rien du tout.

La voix rauque et cassée d'Astoria semblait provenir du bout d'un tunnel. Faible et semblant lui coûter bien trop d'énergie.

Assise à ses côtés, Tracey prélevait un échantillon de sang avec précaution, les sourcils froncés. Daphné s'était positionnée de l'autre côté, tenant la main de sa sœur dans les siennes. Luna, debout près de la table de chevet, examinait avec intérêt la liste de traitements prescrits par les Médicomages, soigneusement recopiés et accrochés au mur.

— Peut-être que toutes ces substances ont interagi de la mauvaise manière avec la nôtre, fit-elle remarquer. Il faudrait la sevrer totalement avant de faire un réel essai.

— Impossible, soupira Daphné, le visage soucieux. Elle souffre trop. Sans ses potions, elle se tort de douleur et a des saignements trop importants. Elle risquerait une hémorragie.

Théo, lui se tenait loin de tout ça. Il maîtrisait difficilement la nausée qui le prenait à la gorge. Il détestait voir Astoria si diminuée. Allongée ainsi dans son lit, son teint pâle de porcelaine se confondant presque avec les draps, d'une maigreur à faire peur, elle ressemblait à une poupée brisée. Un jouet cassé sur le point de tomber dans l'abîme de l'oubli. Comme si elle avait déjà un pied dans la tombe, loin, très loin d'eux.

— Il lui est déjà arrivé d'avoir des hallucinations ? demanda Tracey.

— Parfois, avoua Daphné. Elle entend des sons alors qu'il n'y a pas un bruit. Voit des choses qui n'existent pas. Les Médicomages nous ont dit qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire contre ça. C'est une étape inhérente à la maladie.

— Et sa magie ?

— Comment ça ?

— Elle la contrôle toujours ?

— Je pense, oui. Pourquoi ?

Tracey ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle posa la fiole contenant le sang d'Astoria sur la table de chevet et y ajouta une pincée de poudre. Elle remua ensuite doucement en faisant quelques tours, puis attendit une seconde. Le liquide vira au rouge vif, lui tirant une grimace.

— Je viens d'utiliser un révélateur du syndrome de Derwent, expliqua-t-elle. Si l'échantillon est pur, le fluide ne change pas d'aspect. Au contraire, s'il ne l'est pas, les éléments de la poudre se fixent aux mutations dues à la maladie et font prendre une couleur écarlate au mélange.

— Ça n'a pas marché, dit Luna d'une voix calme, comme si elle constatait uniquement l'état de la météo.

— Absolument pas. Et je te posais cette question Daphné car c'est le dernier stade de la maladie, après les hallucinations. Lorsque le syndrome s'attaque à la magie…

Il y eut un long silence pesant. Ils se sentaient tous vides de l'intérieur. Daphné avait les larmes aux yeux, Théo était au bord de la nausée, Tracey paraissait agacée et confuse, Luna arborait un air grave qui lui était inhabituel. Plus aucun d'eux ne regardait Astoria, tous enfermés comme ils l'étaient dans leur détresse et leur peur de l'échec. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle élève la voix, d'un timbre guttural qui leur tira des frissons.

— Je vais mourir.

— Ne dis pas ça ! se récria aussitôt Daphné, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

— Je vais mourir, répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi prétendre le contraire ?

L'amertume dans sa voix n'échappa à personne. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux qui la plia en deux. Sa sœur la soutint, ses pleurs silencieux incapables de s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle put enfin parler de nouveau, la voix d'Astoria n'était plus qu'un filet presque inaudible.

— Merci d'essayer de m'aider, mais arrêtez. Vous n'y arriverez pas. Et c'est trop… trop d'espoir. Pour rien.

— Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas envie d'y croire, intervint Luna d'une voix douce en s'approchant. Parce que s'y autoriser, c'est avoir encore plus mal si rien de bon n'arrive. Il faut avoir de l'espoir, pourtant. Il faut s'accrocher.

— Elle s'accroche, répondit Daphné avec fougue. Elle sait qu'elle a des gens qui tiennent à elle. Elle a son fils. Elle fait tout pour combattre cette maladie, mais…

— Le mal est plus fort, chuchota Tracey. Et ce n'est pas de sa faute.

— Je le sais, dit calmement Luna. Je dis juste que l'espoir est une vertu qu'on sous-estime.

Lentement, elle s'agenouilla près du lit, son visage à la hauteur de celui d'Astoria, cerné, marqué par la fatigue et la peur, recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur qui ne la rebuta pourtant pas. Elle posa une main sur son front avec la tendresse d'une mère.

— J'ai besoin que tu me dises quelque chose, continua l'ancienne Serdaigle de sa voix plus douce qu'une plume. On est à deux doigts d'y arriver. Deux petits doigts. Je le sais. Tu es très près de pouvoir être guéri. Sauf que j'ai besoin de connaître un détail important.

Astoria la fixait droit dans les yeux, comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Trop fatiguée pour s'exprimer, elle hocha le menton, invitant la blonde rêveuse à poser sa question.

— C'est très important de comprendre les origines d'une maladie pour pouvoir la traiter, souffla Luna, son murmure semblant hypnotiser l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Je sais d'après mes recherches que le syndrome de Derwent se déclenche sous la poussée d'une forte quantité de magie instinctive, provoquée par une très forte émotion. Quelle a été la tienne, Astoria ?

À ces mots, l'intéressée se contracta violemment. Son visage devint plus blanc encore et elle se mit à s'agiter, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'un air de panique.

— Je… Je ne peux pas…

Inquiète, Daphné se pencha sur elle et entreprit de la calmer, murmurant de douces paroles au creux de son oreille, qui ne firent qu'à moitié effet.

— Je sais que ça doit être difficile, poursuivit Luna dans un chuchotement apaisant, mais on a besoin de savoir. Tu veux guérir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux être là pour ton fils et le voir grandir ?

La jeune femme ne détourna pas le regard lorsque les yeux désespérés d'Astoria accrochèrent les siens. Elles se jaugèrent ainsi de longues secondes, la malade semblant se demander si celle qui lui faisait face était digne de confiance. Lorsqu'elle s'exprima enfin, après un silence interminable, chacun retint son souffle, pendu à ses lèvres.

— C'était un soir où Drago travaillait tard, dit-elle d'un ton presque inaudible. Il y a quelques mois. Avant… tout ça. J'étais seule ici avec Scorpius. Il s'était endormi dans mes bras. Et quand je me suis levée pour aller le coucher… Il était là.

Elle fut prise d'un frisson incontrôlable et ses yeux parurent hantés d'un souvenir qui ne s'effaçait pas.

— Ma baguette était dans ma chambre. Il me menaçait de la sienne. Disait que Drago et ses parents lui avaient arraché sa famille, alors il méritait le même traitement. Qu'on allait mourir et qu'il allait prendre plaisir à nous tuer.

Ces mots amenèrent des larmes dans ses yeux noisette. Daphné pleurait déjà, la main plaquée contre sa bouche pour empêcher le bruit de ses sanglots de la déconcentrer. Astoria, plongée dans son récit, ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Elle se délestait d'un poids qu'elle avait trop longtemps gardé pour elle seule.

— Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, chuchota-t-elle. Pas pour moi mais pour mon fils. Une terreur qui m'a frappée jusqu'aux os. Il a jeté un premier sortilège et je me suis jetée sur le côté en serrant Scorpius contre moi. Il s'est réveillé et a commencé à hurler. Ça m'a donné suffisamment de force pour tenter de fuir. Je voulais le protéger à tout prix. Il a mis le feu au canapé derrière lequel je m'étais caché. La fumée m'a fait tousser mais il y en avait juste assez pour que je puisse prendre le tisonnier de la cheminée et le frapper avec.

Elle se tut un instant, ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps. Les visages autour d'elle étaient graves et attendaient la suite la bile au bord des lèvres.

— Il a hurlé, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. J'ai serré Scorpius contre moi, je me suis relevée et j'ai couru à l'étage. Je n'ai jamais senti mon cœur battre aussi vite. Il hurlait, pleurait, s'agrippait à moi. J'étais terrifiée. Terrorisée. J'ai réussi à attraper ma baguette. Et d'un coup, il était sur moi. J'ai réagi instinctivement. La seule chose qui m'importait, c'était de protéger Scorpius.

Le bref silence qui suivit était empli de l'horreur du moment qu'elle avait vécu. Retenant son souffle, Daphné passa une main tremblante dans les boucles trempées de sueur de sa sœur, qui ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte, plongée comme elle l'était dans ses souvenirs.

— Scorpius hurlait et il y avait un homme mort sur le seuil de ma chambre. Je lui ai donné un philtre calmant, je l'ai couché, puis je me suis écroulée. Je ne tenais plus debout. J'ai vomi dans le couloir. Quand j'ai pu me relever, j'ai métamorphosé le corps. Un petit caillou. Un simple caillou. Je l'ai jeté par la fenêtre et j'ai nettoyé les dégâts. Drago n'en a jamais rien su. Daphné non plus. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire.

— Mais pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir son aînée, désespérée. Comment est-ce que tu as pu porter ce poids sur tes épaules ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas prévenu les Aurors ?

Le regard d'Astoria s'accrocha à celui de sa sœur, vide et épuisé.

— Parce que j'ai eu peur, Daphné, souffla-t-elle. Pour toi et Drago. Depuis la guerre tu sais bien à quel point nous sommes mal considérés auprès de la justice. Je ne voulais pas courir le risque d'être séparée de mon fils. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre. Et je ne pouvais pas mettre ce poids sur vos épaules. C'était ma faute, uniquement la mienne.

Daphné secoua la tête, les larmes roulant sur ses joues blanches. Touché par sa détresse, Théo s'approcha enfin du lit de la mourante et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie, s'attirant un regard de Tracey qu'il ne sut comment interpréter.

— Je ne connaissais même pas son nom, murmura Astoria. Juste qu'il était désespéré et dangereux. Qu'il aurait pu blesser Scorpius. Ça ne devrait pas justifier mon geste, mais je n'arrive pas à regretter.

Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour reprendre contenance. L'effort de son récit l'avait épuisé. Son corps, faible et malingre, semblait plus petit encore si cela était possible. Comme ratatiné sous l'effet de la vérité.

— La peur, murmura Luna, brisant le silence. C'est elle qui a déclenché ta maladie. La peur de perdre ton fils.

— Ironique, hein ? Maintenant c'est lui qui va me perdre, répondit-elle avec amertume.

— Pas nécessairement. Je viens d'avoir une idée.

Sans plus d'explications, Luna se releva. Elle se pencha, embrassa délicatement le front de la malade, puis quitta la pièce, laissant tout le monde hébété derrière elle. Tracey et Théo échangèrent un regard interloqué. Ils avaient encore du mal à se faire aux bizarreries de Luna.

— Allez-y, leur souffla Daphné.

Elle pressa la main de Théo sur son épaule pour le rassurer, l'enjoignant à suivre la Serdaigle. Il le fit après un court instant d'hésitation, comprenant qu'elle voulait un instant seule à seule avec sa cadette. Il suivit Tracey hors de la pièce et referma doucement la porte, juste après avoir vu Daphné étreindre sa sœur avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Luna les attendait dans le couloir, regardant avec intérêt le grand portrait d'un des ancêtres Malefoy accroché au mur.

— Une idée lumineuse ? demanda Tracey.

Surpris par la neutralité maîtrisée de son ton, Théo lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. Il avait suffisamment appris à la connaître maintenant pour savoir que l'histoire d'Astoria l'avait touchée, mais qu'elle préférerait s'arracher son œil restant que de leur avouer. Elle faisait un gros effort sur elle-même pour garder un visage lisse et un ton détaché. Cela lui arracha un petit sourire en coin qu'il se hâta de faire disparaître. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en prenne à lui sous prétexte qu'il se moquait.

— Je pense savoir ce qui manque à notre mélange, répondit Luna. Maintenant qu'on a l'origine exacte de sa maladie, il est possible de la combattre directement à la source.

— Je ne comprends pas, avoua Théo.

— Il faut contrebalancer la peur qui a déclenché tout ça. La terreur qui a poussé la mutation à s'activer et se multiplier.

— Par un élément apportant audace, bravoure et espoir, compléta Tracey, son regard s'allumant aussitôt d'une lueur nouvelle.

— Exactement.

— Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

— Une plume de Jobarbille.

— L'oiseau ramené par ton mari des Amériques ? interrompit Théo.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution, contredit Tracey, dubitative. Ces ingrédients sont surtout utilisés dans des potions comme les sérums de vérité ou les potions de mémoire. Ça ne correspond pas au but qu'on recherche.

— Figure-toi que Rolf a fait des découvertes très intéressantes sur les Jobarbille, répondit tranquillement Luna. Leurs plumes ont des propriétés très différentes selon leurs stades de vie. Et l'un des deux oiseaux qu'il a ramené est actuellement en pleine croissance. Il m'a affirmé qu'il s'agit de la période parfaite pour utiliser leur plumage dans une potion de Joie ou d'Allégresse car elle permettrait de renforcer la puissance de ses potions, en apportant courage et bonheur. Leur pouvoir apaisant pourrait nous être vraiment très utiles.

À ces explications, les yeux de Tracey se mirent à briller. Elle hocha le menton, son esprit semblant fourmiller des nouvelles possibilités qui s'ouvraient à eux.

— Ça pourrait marcher, dit-elle lentement.

— Je pense que oui, acquiesça Luna. Par contre, je suis aussi persuadée que nous ne devons retenter que lorsque Théo aura finalisé ses runes. C'est une partie complète du traitement qu'il ne faut pas négliger et l'originalité de notre remède réside du fait qu'il sera couplé à ces runes.

— Tu marques un point, admit Tracey. Théo, quand est-ce que tu penses finir ?

— Je suis à deux doigts d'y arriver, je le sais, soupira-t-il. Il faut juste que je trouve le déclic. Peut-être que…

— Le déclic pour quoi ?

Les trois comparses sursautèrent, comme pris en faute. Drago se tenait au bout du couloir, un Scorpius endormi perché sur la hanche. Son regard alla lentement de Luna à Tracey avant de se poser sur la porte de la chambre d'Astoria derrière eux. Avant que Théo ne trouve une réponse miracle ou que Drago ne se mette à trop insister, Luna intervint, avec la douceur et la franchise qui lui étaient si caractéristiques.

— Tu devrais lui dire, dit-elle en souriant à Théo. Il mérite de savoir.

— De savoir quoi ?

La voix tendue de Drago montrait qu'il imaginait le pire.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle, assura Luna. On va peut-être vous laisser.

Elle leur sourit d'un air tranquille, puis s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Après un instant d'hésitation, Tracey la suivit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard furtif à Théo. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge, attendit que les deux jeunes femmes ait disparu au bout du couloir, puis désigna Scorpius d'un geste maladroit.

— Tu ferais bien d'aller le coucher. Et rejoins-moi après en bas. Dans le salon.

Drago fit un hochement sec de la tête et tourna lui aussi les talons, jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. Théo, lui, descendit les marches le ventre noué. Luna avait-elle raison ? Devait-il lui dire enfin la vérité ? Ou serait-il plus prudent de mentir une fois de plus ? Rien n'avait changé. Astoria n'était pas guérie. Ils pensaient être à deux doigts de trouver un remède mais peut-être se trompaient-ils. Pourquoi lui donner de l'espoir pour lui arracher de nouveau d'ici quelques semaines ?

Parce qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Quelque chose en quoi il pouvait croire. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient encore aux balbutiements de leur projet, ils touchaient au but. Et Luna lui avait appris à quel point il était malhonnête de mentir. Drago était un de ses rares amis encore vivant. Il lui devait bien la vérité.

Lorsque son ancien camarade arriva enfin dans le salon, Théo attendait debout près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le parc laissé à l'abandon. Il ne montrait rien de sa nervosité, mais il se demandait encore si c'était une bonne idée. Il hésita jusqu'au moment où il ouvrit la bouche.

— Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Drago.

— Je crois avoir fini par comprendre ce détail, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ? Pourquoi Lovegood et Davis étaient là ? J'espère qu'elles n'ont pas parlé à Astoria, elle est épuisée en ce moment, et…

— Elles ont fait plus que lui parler, le coupa Théo.

Il savait qu'une fois son ami parti dans une diatribe sèche, surtout à propos de sa femme, l'arrêter devenait de plus en plus difficile. Autant se jeter à l'eau tout de suite.

— Je ne t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt parce que je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais aujourd'hui on touche au but.

— Parle de manière plus clair s'il te plaît, on dirait Trelawney et ses prédictions, maugréa Drago.

— Il y a quelques semaines, quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai pris la décision de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour trouver un remède à la maladie qui ronge Astoria, dit enfin Théo après une brève inspiration. J'ai pris contact avec Lovegood pour connaître ses avancées en la matière, puis avec Tracey car je la savais experte dans le domaine des potions.

Il omit soigneusement Daphné de l'histoire, ne sachant pas si elle voulait être impliquée dans cette révélation. Ce sera à elle de lui dire quand elle jugera qu'il sera temps.

— Une chose en amenant une autre, nous avons fini par travailler tous les trois ensembles pour pouvoir guérir Astoria. Elle et tous les pauvres gens atteints de cette maladie.

Il y eut un bref instant de silence, durant lequel Théo regarda deux sentiments se battre dans les yeux de son ami. L'espoir fou de pouvoir garder sa femme à ses côtés et la rationalité qui lui disait qu'y croire était folie.

— Et alors ? souffla-t-il enfin.

— On y est presque. À un cheveu d'y arriver. On a testé une première formulation la semaine dernière, sans résultats, mais nous savons aujourd'hui comment rectifier ce qui n'allait pas, et on a bon espoir que le prochain essai sera le bon.

L'annonce sembla réduire Drago au silence. Il le fixa un long moment, sans un mot, puis finit par lui tourner le dos. Face à la cheminée, il courba les épaules et recouvrit son visage de ses mains jointes. Mal à l'aise, Théo ne sut comment réagir. Il s'approcha maladroitement et posa une main sur son épaule. Il savait qu'il était très dur pour Drago de laisser tomber le masque et avouer sa faiblesse, qu'il se détournait pour cacher l'émotion sur son visage, mais il serait là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive. Il se l'était promis en quittant Séville.

— Tu as d'autres choses énormes que tu me caches comme ça ? demanda Drago d'une voix étranglée.

— Non, je te le promets, répondit Théo après une brève hésitation.

Ce n'était pas à lui de lui parler de l'horrible évènement qui avait déclenché la maladie d'Astoria. Il s'agissait de sa vérité. C'était à elle de lui en parler, un jour, si elle le souhaitait.

Drago inspira profondément et se redressa. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers son ami, son visage était un mélange de douleur, de bonheur et de reconnaissance. Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la porte du salon s'ouvrait sur Daphné, qui avait l'air préoccupé.

— Astoria s'est endormie, dit-elle d'une voix distraite. Je remonterai dans une heure lui administrer son traitement. Et Scorpius… Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle venait enfin d'aviser les traits contractés de Drago et l'émotion qui semblait lui serrer la gorge. Inquiète, son regard navigua de lui à Théo, se préparant à encaisser une mauvaise nouvelle.

— Rien de grave, dit hâtivement Théo pour la rassurer. Je viens juste de dire à Drago ce qu'on essaye de faire depuis plusieurs mois.

— Tu étais au courant ?

Daphné hésita une seconde, puis hocha le menton. Et sans qu'elle ni Théo n'ait pu le prévoir, Drago traversa la pièce et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme ayant traversé beaucoup trop d'émotions ces dernières heures, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se mit à sangloter sur son épaule tandis qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte.

— Je ne mérite vraiment pas des amis comme vous, dit Drago d'une voix étouffée.

Il se redressa, essuya les larmes de Daphné d'une main douce, puis se tourna vers son ami. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, avec une assurance dont il n'avait plus fait preuve depuis des semaines.

— Merci, dit-il avec une sincérité rare. Merci d'être là pour moi et pour Astoria. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

La gorge nouée, Théo n'osa pas le contredire. Ils n'avaient encore rien fait et le plus important était à faire. Il était tellement rare d'entendre Drago faire preuve de reconnaissance, cependant, qu'il n'émit aucune objection.

Il espérait juste ne pas devoir lui annoncer leur échec dans un futur proche.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci pour votre lecture ! Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait bien plaisir. :)

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de semaine et je vous dis à dimanche ! On arrive bientôt à bout de cette fiction, plus que deux petits chapitres, déjà. :'( J'espère que la fin vous plaira, et je vous dis à très vite :hug:


	14. Chapitre 14 - L'automne

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Shadow et Destrange** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! :hug:

Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

L'appartement était un véritable capharnaüm. Des grimoires étaient éparpillés sur le sol, le canapé, la table basse, certains ouverts sur des symboles runiques et des illustrations anciennes, d'autres fermés mais marqués sur des dizaines de pages de post-it rouges. Les parchemins gribouillés, raturés, noircis d'encre, étaient tout aussi nombreux et parsemés dans chaque coin de la pièce.

Au milieu de ce champ de bataille se tenait Théo, les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage et les doigts tachés, une expression de frustration intense sur le visage. Il avait l'horrible sentiment de toucher au but, alors même que la solution ne cessait de lui échapper. Trouver un ensemble de runes compatibles lui semblait impossible. Il y en avait toujours une qui déséquilibrait le tout, dont la discordance fichait par terre tous ses efforts.

Il ne trouverait jamais.

Ce sentiment de désespoir et d'abattement menaçait de le submerger et le faire craquer. Il était tout proche de l'abandon.

Avec un soupir, il décida de s'accorder une pause. S'acharner ne servait à rien. Il avait besoin de souffler.

Sans se préoccuper des taches d'encre sur sa peau, Théo attrapa son manteau et quitta les lieux en coup de vent, le cerveau en ébullition.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était enfermé ici, sans contact avec personne, déterminé à trouver ce déclic qui lui manquait. Maintenant que Drago était au courant de tout, il lui était encore plus difficile de relativiser. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Il ne pouvait pas lui arracher l'espoir qu'il venait de lui donner, ou personne ne pourrait ramasser les morceaux, il le savait.

Peut-être qu'une promenade pourrait lui éclaircir la tête. Lui apporter la solution miracle, qui sait.

Le col de son manteau relevé autour de son visage pour le protéger contre les rafales de vent, Théo laissa ses pas le guider dans le quartier. Depuis qu'il était rentré en Angleterre, c'était à peine s'il avait pris le temps de se promener. Il avait été trop focalisé sur ses problèmes pour faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait même pas fait attention aux semaines qui filaient.

Au vu des couleurs orangées des arbres, l'automne était arrivé. Le regard levé vers le ciel gris, il se laissa porter par l'odeur de terre humide et le son des feuilles mortes qui bruissaient sous ses pas. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas juste profité du moment, sans penser à rien d'autres. Il avait froid et la pluie semblait sur le point de tomber à chaque instant, mais il se sentait enfin apaisé. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, les runes s'évaporaient de son esprit, ainsi que la pression énorme qu'il ressentait. Tout ne dépendait plus que de lui et de ses capacités à trouver la solution, et sa nervosité devant tant d'attentes n'aidait pas à sa concentration.

Les mains dans les poches, Théo se laissa aller le long des trottoirs, flânant jusqu'à ne plus sentir cette boule de stress dans son estomac. Il finirait bien par trouver. Il savait qu'il le pouvait. Il avait un talent pour ça, Emilio le lui avait dit plus d'une fois. Il devait arrêter de douter de ses capacités et se laisser porter par son instinct.

— Théo !

La voix familière l'arracha à sa rêverie. Il ne put cacher son étonnement en voyant Daphné traverser la chaussée, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés par les rafales de vent. Elle le rejoignit avec un sourire ravi, les joues rouges et le menton enfoncé dans son écharpe.

— Je venais justement te voir.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas transplaner ?

— J'avais envie de marcher pour m'éclairer la tête. Comme toi, apparemment.

Ils se remirent à marcher côte à côte, d'un pas lent de promenade. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ils n'avaient pas envie de vivre dans l'urgence. Juste de profiter du moment.

— Tu venais pour une visite de courtoisie ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air distrait, son attention attiré par un enfant en pleurs devant son paquet de bonbons échoué au sol.

— Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien et que tu ne tuais pas à la tâche.

— Jamais, tu me connais.

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel, pas dupe pour un sou.

— Au moins tu sors, tu ne vis pas comme un vampire.

— J'avais besoin de réfléchir et de m'éloigner un peu.

— Tu bloques ?

Il resta silencieux, n'osant pas lui avouer à voix haute que oui, il était dans une impasse. Il ne voulait pas la rendre triste.

— Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais, lui dit-elle interprétant correctement l'absence de réponse. Je sais que je suis plus concernée que Luna ou Tracey, mais tu peux m'en parler. Je reste ton amie.

La remarque lui arracha un sourire. Il la connaissait, il la savait trop butée pour abandonner. Et il était trop épuisé pour mentir.

— Je n'y arrive pas, finit-il par soupirer. J'ai testé tous les niveaux de runes. Leurs formes, leurs sons, leurs concepts, leurs nombre, leur dynamisme, leurs natures, leurs origines, quelle que soit la combinaison, il y en a toujours une qui se heurte aux autres.

— Tu en parles comme si c'était des personnes, sourit Daphné.

— Elles ont leur identité propre et il faut les traiter avec précaution, dit-il d'un ton grave qui accentua son sourire.

— Il te faudrait prendre le tout sous un nouvel angle.

— Sûrement, mais lequel ?

Il se retrancha dans un silence maussade, retenant de justesse les mots pour exprimer son découragement. Il lui confiait déjà ses doutes, inutile d'en faire trop. Daphné, elle, était pensive. Elle réfléchissait avec intensité, son regard se perdant dans les feuilles mortes qui volaient au gré du vent.

— Je sais que je n'étais pas aussi assidue que toi en cours de Runes, dit-elle lentement, mais…

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, tu t'endormais sur ta table à chaque cours, la railla-t-il.

— Laisse-moi parler, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Je me souviens tout de même d'un cours. On abordait la famille de Tiwaz je crois. Elle s'était longuement attardée sur… Ingwaz ? Ça m'avait marqué parce qu'elle n'avait cessé de parler de renouveau, et c'était ce jour-là que Blaise m'avait demandé ma main. Quelques heures après le cours, mais mon cerveau a fait le lien. C'était un signe de renouveau, d'avenir meilleur, et… Théo ?

Elle avait continué à marcher, mélancolique, portée par l'amertume de ses souvenirs. Théo, lui, s'était immobilisé plusieurs mètres en arrière, comme frappé d'une illumination.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai été bête !

Il la rattrapa en quelques pas et la prit dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer avec un grand rire. Daphné, surprise, s'agrippa à son cou avec un cri de surprise. Il la reposa et lui planta un baiser sur la joue, plus radieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours.

— Merci Daphné !

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, perdue.

— Tu viens de me donner une idée géniale !

— Ah oui ? Je n'ai fait que… raconter un souvenir d'adolescente.

— Un souvenir qui pourrait sauver la vie de ta sœur ! Merci.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis partit à grands pas, incapable de tenir en place. Les rouages de son cerveau s'étaient remis à fonctionner à pleine vitesse et il était trop impatient de mettre sa nouvelle théorie en application pour continuer sa petite promenade automnale, aussi réconfortante qu'elle fut.

— Je peux au moins savoir ce que j'ai dit ? cria la jeune femme dans son dos.

— La symbolique, Daph', la symbolique !

Il laissa échapper un rire devant son regard d'incompréhension, lui fit un signe de main et accéléra le pas. Il avait été tellement idiot ! Il avait pensé à ce que représentait chaque rune, mais pas sa symbolique cachée. Chacune avait plusieurs niveaux d'interprétation et comme un débutant, il s'était focalisé sur le premier.

Une fois rentré à l'appartement, il se mit à gratter un parchemin tel un possédé. Il recopia d'abord, en cercle concentrique, les runes qu'il avait dénichées dans différents ouvrages lors de ses précédentes recherches. Celles utilisées en nécromancie, destinées à cibler et détruire la maladie, parfaitement équilibrées avec celles curatives et bénéfiques. Puis il ajouta quelques symboles destinés à drainer l'organisme des précédents traitements et purifier le sang du patient. Enfin, quelques runes destinées à apaiser les émotions et apporter une paix intérieure, en réponse directe à l'origine exacte de la maladie d'Astoria.

Tout cela représentait plus des trois quarts du travail. Il savait qu'il lui manquait la touche finale pour parachever l'incantation. Touche que Daphné venait de lui donner.

Il sélectionna soigneusement les runes nécessaires. Quatre, qu'il grava dans chaque coin du parchemin.

Tout d'abord, Ingwaz, qu'avait évoquée Daphné. Il s'était arrêté à son sens premier, orienté vers la fertilité et la fécondité. Il avait oublié qu'elle était aussi porteuse d'une énergie croissante et symbole de renouveau. Pile ce dont Astoria avait besoin.

Ensuite, Fehu, sa complémentaire. Symbole de nourriture et d'abondance, mais pas uniquement. Elle représentait aussi la force et l'énergie primordiale, deux éléments tout aussi importants l'un que l'autre pour une malade aux portes de la mort.

Puis il hésita un instant, sa plume s'immobilisant quelques centimètres au-dessus du parchemin. Après une courte réflexion, il dessina d'un geste élégant du poignet la rune de la protection. Elhaz. Elle atteignait à la fois le niveau physique que le niveau spirituel, et il était d'un commun accord parmi les traducteurs qu'elle était fréquemment utilisée pour accentuer l'ouverture au monde de l'âme et la protéger. Le syndrome de Derwent étant avant tout déclenché par un mécanisme émotionnel, il lui semblait important de jouer sur ce pan plus psychologique.

Et enfin, Dagaz. C'était une évidence, il ne pouvait s'en passer. Elle était symbole de l'éveil, d'une profonde harmonie et de l'équilibre, d'une transformation synonyme de réveil à la vie. Reconnue pour équilibrer des énergies opposées, c'était une rune très peu utilisée car porteuse d'une magie puissante. Il espérait qu'il saurait la manipuler avec précaution.

Une fois ces détails ajoutés, Théo contempla son parchemin le souffle court. Un sentiment d'euphorie s'empara de lui. C'était bon, il le savait. Il était persuadé que cette fois-ci était la bonne. Il avait la formulation parfaite.

Surexcité, incapable de tenir en place, il s'empara de son manteau, qu'il avait jeté négligemment sur une chaise en arrivant, et transplana immédiatement chez Tracey. La main serrée sur son incantation runique, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il tambourina contre sa porte avec l'élégance d'un troll des montagnes. Elle ouvrit à la volée, prête à assassiner l'importun qui osait la déranger de la sorte, lorsque son œil s'arrêta sur lui. Il lui fallut une brève seconde pour évaluer ses yeux brillants et le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main.

— Tu as trouvé ?

— Tout juste. Je suis sûr de mon coup.

Il lui tendit sa feuille, qu'elle saisit sans même la regarder. D'un geste, elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui et la suivit jusqu'à son laboratoire de potions. Sur une table attendait plusieurs fioles contenant la formulation finale. La plume de Jobarbille avait rendu le mélange bleu foncé.

— Testons-le immédiatement, dit-elle, sa voix trahissant son impatience.

— Tu ne veux pas attendre Luna ?

Quelques mois plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Lovegood aurait pu être une personne aussi importante pour lui, mais aujourd'hui il lui semblait déplacé de faire cela sans elle. Ils avaient commencé ensemble, ils finiraient ensemble.

Tracey eut un moment d'arrêt et acquiesça de la tête. D'un geste, elle fit surgir une forme argentée du bout de sa baguette, qui bondit par la fenêtre fermée.

— Elle devra être là dans quelques minutes, je vais commencer à préparer.

Fébrile, elle positionna un petit chaudron sur une des tables et y versa une des fioles du remède. Puis elle alla chercher un des rares tubes à essai contenant encore le sang d'Astoria, le positionna tout près, et attendit. Théo s'attendait à la voir rester muette, comme d'habitude. Elle avait toujours préféré ne rien dire que combler le vide avec des propos futiles. Il fut donc surpris lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, le regard dans le vide, pensive.

— Si tu as raison, tout ça sera bientôt fini, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

— On dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir.

— Je suis contente pour Astoria, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe qu'elle ignora. De sa baguette, elle remuait pensivement le mélange au fond du chaudron pour éviter qu'il ne coagule.

— Juste pour Astoria ? finit-il par relever.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ? répondit-elle, changeant de sujet sans faire cas de sa surprise.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu comptes rester en Angleterre ?

La question le prit totalement au dépourvu. Mal à l'aise, il laissa un silence inconfortable s'installer. À vrai dire, il n'avait même pas pris sa décision. Il aimait Drago et Daphné, les retrouver et leur parler régulièrement lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Même si Astoria était guérie, ils auraient toujours besoin de lui. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, il y avait Séville. Emilio, Daniela, Joaquin. Son petit appartement surchauffé qui lui manquait, la boutique de traduction aux étagères poussiéreuses. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré entre deux univers opposés, et la question de Tracey ne l'aidait pas.

— Astoria n'est pas encore guérie, finit-il par éluder. Concentrons-nous là-dessus.

Cette réponse ne parut pas satisfaire son ancienne camarade. Elle pinça les lèvres et lui tourna le dos, l'ignorant complètement. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était furieuse ou blessée. Ce qui lui paraissait ridicule car Tracey lui avait fait très clairement comprendre qu'il était un boulet dans son quotidien triste et monotone auquel elle s'était habituée.

Le silence gênant qui s'était établi entre eux fut brisé par quelques coups secs frappés à la porte. Tracey fut la plus rapide à s'éclipser. Elle revint quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard avec Luna. Cette dernière avait les cheveux en bataille, une robe enfilée au-dessus de son pull et des yeux écarquillés par l'excitation.

— C'est vraiment bon ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

— Je pense que oui, affirma Théo.

— Il faut encore tester, objecta sèchement Tracey.

Le visage fermé, elle versa le sang d'Astoria dans le chaudron. Retenant son souffle, Théo mit feu au parchemin de runes du bout de sa baguette. La flamme, d'abord minuscule, finit par dévorer l'entièreté de la feuille, réduisant les caractères en cendres. Celles-ci tombèrent dans le fond du chaudron avec une lenteur infinie. Ils retenaient tous leurs souffles, penchés sur la mixture avec un espoir qui faisait tourner la tête.

Au bout des sept minutes réglementaires, Tracey préleva un échantillon, qu'elle enferma dans une fiole neuve. Elle y ajouta une pincée en poudre du révélateur, fit tournoyer le tout quelques instants et ils attendirent, plus concentrés que jamais. La bouche sèche, le cœur tambourinant, ils ne détachaient pas leurs yeux du liquide. Si celui-ci devenait rouge clair… Théo aurait pu en pleurer de désespoir.

Ils gardaient tous un œil plus ou moins attentif sur leurs montres. Une minute. Une minute et demie. Toujours pas de changement. Le test pouvait s'avérer concluant après cinq minutes d'interaction avec le mélange.

Les secondes s'égrenaient avec lenteur, comme pour les narguer. Enfin, la voix rauque de Tracey s'éleva.

— C'est bon.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Un bref instant durant lequel ils tentèrent de se persuader qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Ce n'était pas une hallucination de leurs cerveaux surmenés.

Ils avaient réussis.

Lorsque cette réalisation les frappa, ils eurent tous trois des réactions bien différentes.

Théo laissa échapper un cri, mélange de joie et de fierté. Luna plongea la tête dans ses mains, un sourire extatique aux lèvres et les yeux brillants de larmes. Tracey resta impassible, la main fermement serrée sur le flacon, mais l'émotion était clairement visible dans son regard, et elle fut incapable de parler durant plusieurs minutes.

— On a réussi, souffla Luna entre ses doigts. On l'a fait.

— Astoria est sauvée, balbutia Théo, peinant encore à le croire.

C'était trop brusque, trop violent. Ce problème, qui lui avait paru si irréaliste à résoudre, si insurmontable, tout d'un coup disparu. C'était si étrange comme sentiment.

— Bien joué à nous trois, murmura Tracey, un semblant de sourire se dessinant enfin sur ses lèvres.

— Je ne pensais pas parvenir un jour au bout de ces recherches, dit soudain Luna. Deux ans que je travaillais dessus et que j'étais dans une impasse. Je n'aurais jamais pu réussir sans vous. Qui aurait cru que d'anciens Serpentard m'apporteraient leur aide ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et Théo se surprit à l'accompagner. Sa franchise, son honnêteté et sa fraîcheur allaient lui manquer.

— Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir accepté de nous aider, répondit-il. Parce que l'inverse est aussi vrai. Il nous aurait été impossible de trouver la bonne formulation sans toi.

— On a tous été des éléments clés, résuma Tracey en levant les yeux au ciel devant ce qu'elle considérait comme de la niaiserie. Maintenant que c'est établi, on peut peut-être aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Astoria ?

— Et à Drago, Daphné et Scorpius, appuya Théo. Allons-y.

Il avait hâte de voir la joie et le soulagement sur leurs visages. Il aimait l'idée de rapporter un peu de bonheurs dans leurs vies. D'avoir servi à quelque chose et de ne pas être resté simple spectateur de cette histoire. Il était fier d'avoir contribué à aider à sauver une vie. Voire plusieurs, si leur remède pouvait être produit à plus grande échelle.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait enfin le sentiment d'être heureux.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci pour votre lecture ! Vous feriez de moi la plus heureuse des autrices en me laissant une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, surtout après une semaine un peu difficile :hug: (comment ça je fais du chantage émotionnel ? XD -)

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de week-end, et j'espère à très vite pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction !


	15. Chapitre 15 - Au revoir

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Shadow et Destrange** pour leurs reviews sur les précédentes reviews ! :hug:

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Ca me fait tout bizarre de me dit qu'elle est terminée. J'espère que vous apprécierez ces derniers mots, et merci à tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. :D

* * *

— Holà senor, je peux vous aider ?

Assis derrière le comptoir de la boutique, Théo leva un regard intrigué vers l'inconnu qui venait d'entrer. Il était si rare de voir des clients par ici qu'il était souvent assez méfiant. Bel homme, les épaules carrées et le menton volontaire, le visiteur lui adressa un sourire superficiel.

— Bonjour, je cherche Daniela.

— De la part de qui ?

— Le père de son fils.

Théo se figea, la main au-dessus du post-it sur lequel il s'apprêtait à mettre un mot à l'intention de la jeune femme.

— Elle n'est pas ici, dit-il avec froideur en reposant sa plume.

— Dommage. J'étais de passage en ville pour quelques heures, j'aurais voulu la voir. Vous lui direz que je suis passé ?

— Bien sûr, assura-t-il. Dans tes rêves, ajouta-t-il plus bas lorsque l'autre eut quitté la boutique. Espèce de sale…

— Qui était-ce, hijo ?

Emilio venait de remonter du sous-sol, une main posée sur son dos avec une grimace.

— Personne. Juste quelqu'un qui demandait son chemin.

Le vieil homme hocha le menton et le rejoignit derrière le comptoir. Théo se leva aussitôt et lui laissa sa place, conscient que ses rhumatismes l'empêchaient de se tenir debout trop longtemps. Emilio lui sourit avec douceur et lui tapota l'épaule.

— Tu sais quand ma fille doit arriver aujourd'hui ?

— Elle ne devrait pas tarder, il est bientôt midi. En attendant, je voulais te demander de l'aide par rapport à cette traduction, elle me donne du fil à retordre.

Il lui désigna un vieux parchemin sur lequel il s'était échiné toute la matinée et dont la couleur passée rendait l'interprétation difficile. À deux, ils tentèrent péniblement de reconstituer les symboles manquants et de tirer un sens de tout cela. Ils avaient réussi à déchiffrer les deux premiers paragraphes, complétant les recherches de Théo, lorsque Joaquin jaillit dans la boutique, comme toujours tel un diable monté sur ressort. Il se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme en riant, babillant en un espagnol rapide qu'il peinait toujours à comprendre.

— Salut bonhomme, sourit Emilio en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé pour toi.

Il sortit d'une poche intérieure une petite figurine de bois, sculptée en forme de dragon. Joaquin poussa un cri d'émerveillement avant de s'en saisir et de s'envoler dans les rayonnages, prêt à se lancer dans ses épiques batailles imaginaires.

— Il est en forme aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à le canaliser, soupira Daniela en posant son sac sur le comptoir. Du nouveau ce matin ?

Théo secoua la tête avec un peu trop de vivacité et elle lui jeta un regard curieux.

— Rien du tout, affirma-t-il. Tu vas bien ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Emilio se leva avec une grimace, le regard décidé.

— Les enfants, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, annonça-t-il d'une voix grave qui les rendit inquiets. J'ai pris une décision importante il y a quelques temps et je sais qu'elle ne vous ravira pas, mais je suis décidé.

— Ne dis pas ça sur ce ton, papa, tu me fais peur.

— Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, Dani, la rassura-t-il d'un sourire. Tu vas peut-être avoir un peu d'appréhension au début, c'est normal, pourtant tu ne dois pas oublier que je serai toujours là pour toi.

— Tu es malade ? s'inquiéta Théo, soucieux de la tournure de la dernière phrase.

— Mais non, mais non, juste mes vieux os qui me mènent la vie dure, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste décidé de céder la boutique.

Il y eut un bref instant de silence, pendant lequel les deux jeunes gens tentèrent d'intégrer ce qu'il leur disait.

— Enfin papa… Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama Daniela. Cette boutique c'est toute ta vie ! Tu ne peux pas juste la vendre à n'importe qui.

— Et je ne vais pas le faire, lui assura Emilio d'un ton tranquille. J'ai décidé de te la donner, si tu en as envie. Si tu préfères ne pas rester coincée toute ta vie dans un magasin poussiéreux, je le comprendrais tout à fait, tu es encore jeune et tu as la vie devant toi. Dans ce cas-là, c'est Antonio qui la reprendra.

— Antonio ? Mon cousin Antonio ? releva-t-elle perplexe. Celui que tante Sylvia dit qu'il ne fera jamais rien de sa vie ? Qui m'a traumatisée toute mon enfance ?

— Lui-même. Il a grandi maintenant, tu sais. Il est beaucoup plus mature et très intéressé par l'étude runique.

— Il n'a qu'à ouvrir sa propre boutique, dit sèchement Daniela. Je m'occuperai de celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en ruines ! C'est l'histoire de ta vie, cet endroit papa, je refuse de le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette déclaration amena des larmes dans le regard d'Emilio. Il contourna le comptoir, prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos, trop ému pour parler. Daniela lui rendit son étreinte avec tout autant d'émotions, la gorge nouée. C'était une page qui se tournait.

Puis, quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Emilio se tourna vers Théo et posa une main sur son épaule. L'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, mais il devait avouer qu'il était blessé que son mentor ait songé en premier à Antonio et non pas à lui. Le vieil homme lui sourit avec douceur et sembla lire dans ses pensées sans même qu'il ne les exprime. Il avait toujours été très perspicace et clairvoyant.

— Je sais que tu dois être déçu que je ne t'aie pas proposé, hijo, mais j'ai une très bonne raison pour cela. Tu n'es pas heureux ici.

— Bien sûr que si, protesta aussitôt Théo. Je…

— Laisse-moi finir, l'interrompit Emilio d'un ton calme en levant la main. Tu nous portes énormément d'affection et il en est de même pour nous. Tu fais partie de notre famille à présent. Pourtant, tu n'es pas heureux. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu penses à ton pays, tes amis, tous ceux que tu as laissés derrière toi.

— Je leur parle régulièrement maintenant, affirma-t-il, buté.

— Oui, mais tu as des regrets, je le sens. Et tu ne pourras jamais être heureux loin de ces personnes qui sont si importantes pour toi.

— Je…

— Ce n'est pas un reproche, hijo. Moi-même je serais malheureux loin de ma fille et mon petit-fils, loin de ma maison où j'ai vieilli avec ma femme. J'ai senti dès ton retour que tu avais l'esprit ailleurs et j'espérais que tu t'en rendrais compte seul. Aujourd'hui, tu dois faire face à ces sentiments que tu nous caches. Qui t'empêchent d'avoir réellement mal. Cesse de te raccrocher à nous et rentre chez toi. Je suis sûr que tu auras une vie fabuleuse là-bas.

La gorge nouée, Théo se sentit incapable de répondre. Son corps tout entier refusait de reconnaître qu'Emilio avait raison. Pourtant, malgré lui, les mots s'envolèrent de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

— J'aurais tant voulu me sentir chez moi ici et y rester pour toujours. Tout serait tellement plus facile.

— La vie n'est pas facile, hijo, soupira Emilio. Elle n'est qu'une longue course d'obstacles. Sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, toujours. Et j'ose espérer que tu nous rendras souvent visite.

Théo cligna rapidement des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui s'y accumulaient, sans succès. Presque honteux de sa faiblesse, il prit le vieil homme dans ses bras.

— Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, chuchota-t-il.

— Et je recommencerai sans hésiter s'il le fallait.

Cette fois-ci, les adieux avaient un goût définitif qu'il n'aimait pas. Il devait cependant avouer qu'Emilio avait raison. Depuis son retour en Espagne, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui. À Daphné et son sourire triste lorsqu'il avait pris son Portoloin, Drago et son air enfin heureux, son fils accroché à son cou, les larmes de remerciement dans les yeux d'Astoria.

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se sentir mieux, après des mois d'administration quotidienne du traitement, elle avait enfin pu sortir de son lit. La première chose qu'elle avait faite avait été de les serrer dans ses bras et de les remercier à n'en plus finir. Il se souvenait de ses bras osseux autour de son cou. Encore aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas totalement guérie. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à remarcher, devait utiliser sa magie avec précaution et consultait régulièrement un spécialiste à ce sujet, sans compter qu'elle ne pourrait certainement plus jamais avoir d'enfants. Mais au moins, elle était vivante.

Ses amis n'étaient cependant pas les seuls à lui manquer affreusement. Théo repensait souvent à Luna, sa douceur, sa folie, sa franchise. Il aurait tant aimé la revoir. Avant cette aventure, jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir se rapprocher de quelqu'un comme elle. Sa singularité en faisait quelqu'un d'unique, et être ami avec une telle personne lui donnait le sentiment d'être unique lui aussi.

Puis il y avait Tracey. Leurs au revoir avaient été glacés, elle avait paru presque indifférente, pourtant il savait qu'elle ne l'était pas. Ce n'était qu'un masque pour cacher réellement ce qu'elle ressentait. D'après ce qu'il savait, elle s'était de nouveau enfermée dans sa vie solitaire et stérile, sans contact avec personne. Elle avait accepté que Luna publie les résultats de leurs recherches puis avait de nouveau disparu de la circulation. Quand il repensait à elle, Théo avait un goût d'inachevé qui le frustrait et l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de sa vie à Séville.

Emilio avait raison. Il devait rentrer. Régler tout ça. Peut-être que dans quelques mois, quand il irait mieux, que sa conscience serait apaisée, il pourrait revenir ici. Il savait qu'ils l'accueilleraient toujours à bras ouverts.

— Et si moi je n'ai pas envie que tu partes ?

La remarque boudeuse de Daniela lui arracha un sourire. Il se détacha du vieil homme et se tourna vers elle. Elle avait un petit sourire amusée mais la lueur triste dans ses yeux ne trompait personne.

— Je reviendrai te voir si souvent que tu en auras marre de moi, affirma-t-il.

Elle laissa échapper un rire étranglé et le serra contre elle à l'en étouffer. Emilio lui tapota l'épaule et partit à la recherche de Joaquin, qui jouait toujours au fond de la boutique.

— Dani, avant de partir, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, mais il savait qu'il devait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Si l'imbécile débarquait de nouveau dans la boutique alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas… Il s'en serait voulu.

— Le père de Joaquin est en ville, lâcha-t-il d'une traite. Il est venu ici.

La jeune femme se raidit contre lui, puis elle le relâcha et secoua la tête d'un air résigné, ce qui lui parut étrange. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet, un an auparavant, elle avait été à la fois attristée et apeurée à l'idée qu'il réapparaisse dans sa vie et celle de son fils.

— Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Ana me l'a dit, elle l'a vu à la gare.

— Tu… Tu savais ? s'étonna-t-il. Et tu… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Que s'il ose se montrer devant moi je compte lui envoyer un bon sort bien placé. Et s'il touche à un cheveu de Joaquin, c'est direction la morgue.

— Évite, je pense que ton fils sera triste de te voir en prison.

Elle répondit à son sourire d'une tape sur l'épaule, amusée.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, amigo. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule maintenant. Je sais que j'étais plus bas que terre quand tu es arrivé ici, prête à retomber dans ses bras au moindre regard, mais c'est fini tout ça. Je suis beaucoup plus forte qu'avant.

— Je le sais, je t'ai vue t'épanouir sous mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu anxieux.

— Parce que tu es un bon ami.

Avec un sourire ému, elle le serra une fois de plus contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

— Merci d'avoir été là, Théo. Sans toi, j'aurais passé bien plus de temps au fond du gouffre. Merci.

Pour seule réponse, il lui frotta maladroitement le dos. Il n'avait jamais été très doué dans ce genre de situation, mais il était heureux de savoir que sa présence avait pu être d'une aide quelconque. Lui qui s'était toujours trouvé insignifiant avait l'impression de sortir enfin la tête de l'eau. Il comptait pour quelqu'un, pour plusieurs personnes, même. Des personnes qui l'attendaient à quelques centaines de kilomètres.

Les adieux durèrent encore quelques temps, puis Théo prit définitivement congé de sa famille d'adoption. Il promit maintes fois de repasser et de donner des nouvelles, leur offrit aussi de venir le voir. Joaquin ne semblait pas comprendre la situation et c'est avec émotion qu'il lui ébouriffa les cheveux une dernière fois. Enfin, quand il sortit de la boutique et disparut à travers la foule animée qui envahissait les trottoirs, il sentit sa gorge se serrer et des larmes s'accumuler au coin de ses paupières. C'était une page de sa vie qui se tournait.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour rassembler ses affaires, son appartement était quasiment vide. Il était loin d'être du genre à accumuler et sa paranoïa après sa sortie de prison l'avait toujours fait considérer l'endroit comme un lieu de vie temporaire. Il laissa sur la table de la cuisine une bourse de pièces pour le loyer du mois, une lettre d'explication à son propriétaire, son adresse en Angleterre au cas où il souhaiterait le joindre, et ses clés. Un dernier regard alentour puis il partit sans se retourner.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'ambassade et l'attente dans la file des Portoloins courte distance lui parurent interminables. Il ne cessait de regarder sa montre, maintenant impatient à l'idée de voir la surprise sur le visage de ses amis. Daphné serait sans doute ravie. Drago lui offrirait un verre de whisky. Astoria le prendrait dans ses bras. Luna lui offrirait un sourire rêveur et lui montrerait les dernières créatures étranges ramenées par son mari depuis l'autre bout du monde. Et Tracey… il ne savait pas trop. Il n'osait pas y penser, pour être honnête.

Enfin, il put accéder à un Portoloin en partance pour Londres, en compagnie d'un couple de personnes âgés et d'un père célibataire avec ses deux enfants. La casserole se mit à briller, tournoyer, et la sensation habituelle de crochet à l'estomac se fit sentir. Lorsque tout s'arrêta, il avait la nausée, mais il était rentré chez lui, et malgré ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, il en était heureux.

En sortant du Ministère, il pensa à tous ceux qu'il devait voir, aux endroits où ils devaient aller. Et il choisit probablement celui qui lui faisait ressentir le plus d'appréhension. Il fallait croire qu'il avait développé un certain goût du risque ces derniers mois.

Il se retrouva devant chez Tracey, sa valise à la main et la boule au ventre. Il redoutait sa réaction, se doutant qu'elle allait très probablement lui claquer la porte au nez. Et sans bien qu'il sache pourquoi, il en était ennuyé. Elle avait malgré tout pris une place importante dans sa vie pendant ces longues semaines. Elle s'était ouverte à lui, lui avait montré parfois ce qui se cachait sous sa carapace. Pour se refermer comme une huître à l'instant où il avait annoncé son départ. Déception ou désintérêt, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il frappa nerveusement à sa porte et attendit ce qui lui sembla durer des heures. Le temps s'étirait, allongeant son supplice. Enfin, le battant s'entrouvrit de quelques centimètres. Il ne voyait même pas son visage.

— Désolé de débarquer comme ça, dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge. Je suis de retour ! Je peux entrer ?

Il se traita d'idiot dès que les mots eurent franchis ses lèvres. Il lui avait parlé comme si elle attendait impatiemment son retour. Aucun doute, il allait finir avec un sort entre les deux yeux.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, elle ouvrit plus grand la porte, sans un mot. Elle ne dit toujours rien en allant dans le salon obscur, alors qu'il la suivait de près. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui et croisa les bras, il peina à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. Un brutal mélange de colère, d'exaspération et de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. En tout cas, peu importe ses sentiments actuels, il réalisa pour la première fois à quel point il arrivait aujourd'hui à passer au-delà de son apparence physique. Lors de sa première visite, il n'avait vu que ça. À présent, il arrivait sans peine à voir derrière. À passer outre sa carapace. Et il en était heureux.

— Ça fait longtemps, finit-il par dire, embarrassé.

Gêné par le poids de sa valise, il la posa près du canapé. Tracey suivit son mouvement d'un œil, qu'elle garda fixé sur le sac noir lorsqu'elle lui adressa enfin la parole d'une voix atone.

— Oui, désolée, je ne suis pas très lettres. J'ai bien reçu les tiennes mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre.

— Pas de soucis, je me doute que tu as dû être pas mal occupée ces derniers temps.

— Comment ça ?

Sa voix coupante le prit au dépourvu. Aucune conversation ne pouvait être légère et banale avec elle, il fallait toujours qu'elle voie des sens cachés partout.

— Luna m'a dit que la publication de nos recherches lui a valu plusieurs offres d'emplois alléchantes et un bon nombre de demande d'interviews, je suppose qu'il en a été de même pour toi. Même à Séville j'ai reçu des hiboux de la presse anglaise et de certains Médicomages.

— J'ai refusé toutes les propositions que j'ai reçues.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Théo, surpris. Tu as sûrement dû avoir de belles opportunités et…

— Je ne veux pas refaire des Potions mon métier, le coupa-t-elle. Et je suis très bien dans ma situation actuelle, je n'ai pas besoin de publicité inutile.

— Je vois.

Mal à l'aise, il se mit à osciller d'un pied sur l'autre, se demandant pourquoi il était venu ici. Il aurait pu aller chez Daphné et y boire un thé au jasmin, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il se précipite ici pour il ne savait quelle raison, et voilà qu'il était coincé dans une discussion inconfortable. Tracey avait vraiment le chic pour embarrasser les gens qui l'agaçaient.

— Tu comptes rester longtemps ?

Sa voix sèche le fit presque tressaillir. Il suivit du regard l'endroit qu'elle venait de désigner du menton. Sa valise posée près du canapé.

— À vrai dire, je ne pense pas repartir, avoua-t-il.

— Tu ne penses pas ? Donc tu n'en es pas sûr ?

Théo commençait à être irrité d'être bousculé ainsi. Il avait voulu y aller doucement, mais elle commençait sérieusement à l'échauffer avec ses constantes provocations et son attitude rigide. À croire qu'ils n'avaient pas passé des mois et des mois à se côtoyer. À croire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rien confié de personnel.

— Je vais revenir vivre en Angleterre, finit-il par lancer d'un ton bien plus sec. Définitivement.

Cette réponse laissa Tracey muette. Elle décroisa enfin les bras et pinça les lèvres, manifestement mal à l'aise.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle, finit-elle par dire avec raideur.

— Ah bon ? Parce que ton visage me dit tout le contraire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à se défendre, avant de la refermer avec une expression furieuse, sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

— Je pensais qu'on avait fini par s'apprécier tous les deux, finit-il par soupirer, frustré par les vagues de colère qu'il sentait émaner d'elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme si j'avais commis une faute impardonnable ?

— Parce que tu es reparti comme tu étais venu, jeta-t-elle d'un ton tranchant. Tu as débarqué dans ma vie sans que je ne demande rien, tu t'es rapproché de moi sans que je comprenne bien comment, je me suis confiée à toi et… tu as disparu du jour au lendemain.

— Je ne t'ai jamais caché le fait que je vivais à Séville et que je comptais y retourner.

— Ce n'est pas ça que je te reproche ! s'énerva-t-elle, exaspérée. Tu es parti sans dire au revoir ! Sans un mot. Je ne prétends pas être ton amie au même titre que Daphné ou Drago mais je pensais compter un minimum à tes yeux. Je me suis sentie… trahie.

Elle détourna la tête pour cacher l'amertume sur son visage et aussitôt, Théo se sentit honteux. Il avait toujours considéré Tracey comme quelqu'un détestant toute forme de sentiments, y compris les adieux larmoyants, et il n'avait pas osé passer par chez elle avant de partir, certain qu'elle ne ferait que lui ricaner à la figure. Il n'avait jamais considéré l'idée qu'il ait pu la blesser.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que… tu y accorderais autant d'importance.

Elle émit un son ironique et secoua la tête, désabusée. Théo s'avança de quelques pas et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle ne tenta pas de se dégager mais continua d'éviter son regard, fixant obstinément le sol à ses pieds.

— J'ai été maladroit, et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Je t'assure que tu comptes à mes yeux et que ces derniers mois tu es devenue une vraie amie. Même si je ne l'ai pas accepté tout de suite. C'est très dur de ne pas se sentir rejeté alors que tu es aussi froide et cinglante, tu sais ?

— Mécanisme de défense, marmonna-t-elle. Quand tu as ce visage, il faut bien savoir te protéger de la bêtise des autres.

— Sauf que tu n'as pas à te protéger de moi. Ou de Luna ou des autres. Si tu t'ouvres à nous, on le fera aussi et tu n'auras plus aucune raison d'être blessée ou de te sentir trahie.

Sa voix douce lui fit enfin relever la tête. Elle le fixa bien en face, la lumière crue du plafonnier éclairant les moindres imperfections de son visage défiguré. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait d'aussi près, pourtant il ne tressaillit pas. Il voyait au-delà, maintenant. Il percevait la beauté brute et unique derrière sa peau grêlée et ses cicatrices. Il percevait sa force de caractère et son courage.

— Tu sais que tu es le premier à passer outre mon aspect rebutant, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

— Les autres sont des idiots, affirma-t-il.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, il la vit esquisser un sourire. Puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, elle se blottit dans ses bras, enserrant son torse de ses bras maigres. Après avoir passé le premier stade de surprise, il l'enlaça à son tour, sachant parfaitement que cet instant serait bref. Tracey n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il. Je ne recommencerai plus, promis. Et si jamais tu te sens trahie encore une fois, parles-en. Au lieu de te renfermer sur toi-même et de te comporter comme une tigresse qui défend sa portée.

Il la sentit rire contre son épaule et elle resserra son étreinte.

— Promis.

Un seul mot qui pourtant l'apaisa. Très vite, comme il l'avait prédit, elle se détacha de lui et lui offrit un sourire un peu bancal, gênée. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa pleinement à quel point elle avait aujourd'hui une place importante dans sa vie.

Et qu'il n'était plus question de rentrer en Espagne en abandonnant les gens qu'il aimait derrière lui.

— Non, ne sonne pas !

La main de Drago s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la sonnette. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Daphné, qui l'avait arrêté d'un cri à peine réfréné.

— Elle fait un bruit du diable, expliqua-t-elle. Et si les petits dorment ils vont avoir envie de nous tuer.

— Bien vu.

Il toqua avec discrétion contre le panneau de bois, doutant que quiconque puisse entendre. Au même instant, un bruit d'explosion leur parvint de l'arrière de la maison. Effrayé, Scorpius s'accrocha plus fort encore à la jambe d'Astoria.

— Maman, c'est quoi ce bruit ?

— Juste Luna qui doit être en pleine expérience, soupira Tracey. S'ils n'étaient pas encore réveillés, je pense qu'ils le sont.

Elle achevait à peine sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrait sur Rolf, l'air passablement débordé mais pourtant souriant.

— Oh c'est vous ! Luna m'a dit que vous passeriez bientôt. Entrez, entrez !

Le corridor dans lequel il les accueillit était encombré de plusieurs cages renfermant des créatures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, qui fascinèrent absolument Scorpius. Théo et Tracey échangèrent un sourire amusé en apercevant un Jobarbille sur son perchoir, les plumes ébouriffées.

— Le bruit a dû réveiller les garçons, je vais aller les chercher. Mettez-vous à l'aise !

Il leur désigna d'une main distraite les fauteuils et canapés encombrés de papiers du petit salon et disparu vers la dépendance où Luna conservait son laboratoire à potions. Elle fit irruption dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, alors que son mari disparaissait dans les étages.

Malgré sa récente maternité, Luna rayonnait. Elle était revenue de l'hôpital quelques semaines plus tôt et avait déjà revêtue son éternelle blouse blanche, manches retroussées aux coudes. Elle les avait invités à venir lui rendre visite à Ste-Mangouste mais ils avaient poliment décliné, sachant qu'il serait embarrassant de croiser certains autres de ses amis, les Potter ou les Weasley pour ne citer qu'eux.

— Une expérience en cours ? demanda Tracey avec un sourire.

— Je suis à deux doigts de trouver une potion pouvant rendre les Joncheruines visibles ! s'enthousiasma la jeune maman. Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'y suis presque.

Ses invités évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder, sachant qu'ils risquaient de laisser échapper un rire. Malgré les années, ils avaient toujours du mal à garder leur sérieux lorsque Luna mentionnait ses créatures étranges.

— Tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour te remettre au travail, en tout cas, fit remarquer Astoria avec un doux sourire.

— Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un découvre la formulation avant moi et qu'elle me passe sous le nez, dit gravement Luna.

Drago toussota pour cacher son rire, sans grand succès. Heureusement, Rolf revint à ce moment-là, un bébé dans les bras, sur qui les regards se concentrèrent immédiatement.

— Et voici Lysander, chuchota Rolf en s'approchant, berçant le nourrisson avec douceur. Lorcan est toujours profondément endormi en haut.

— Il est adorable, s'extasia Daphné.

Le petit garçon battait des paupières, comme luttant contre le sommeil, sa bouche formant des ronds parfaits lorsqu'il baillait. Même Théo, qui n'était pas très enfant, devait admettre qu'il était à croquer.

Lorsque le bébé finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son père, celui-ci le ramena au premier avec précaution, veillant à bien rapporter le miroir qui leur permettait de les surveiller. Les conversations embrayèrent sur la difficile vie de jeunes parents, autour d'un thé et de quelques biscuits.

Assis dans une causeuse près de Tracey, Théo restait à l'écart de la conversation. Il était heureux rien qu'à les regarder bavarder, rire et se taquiner.

Quelques années plus tôt, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Luna les accepterait ainsi dans sa vie. Leurs recherches avaient tout changé. Ils avaient mutuellement intégré le quotidien des uns et des autres sans heurts, et depuis elle faisait partie de leurs amis. Ils venaient quelques fois lui rendre visite et elle-même collaborait régulièrement avec Tracey sur certaines problématiques difficiles. Elles avaient acquis une certaine renommée dans le milieu et on les sollicitait souvent.

Les Malefoy leur vouaient une reconnaissance éternelle. Ils avaient parfaitement conscience que sans leur travail, Astoria ne serait plus de ce monde, et ils se sentaient redevables à vie. Une étroite relation s'était tissée entre Luna et Astoria, unies par un lien fort qu'elles-mêmes peinaient à expliquer.

Daphné, quant à elle, était devenue depuis quelques temps maintenant rédactrice en chef de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Même si elle aspirait à faire du journalisme plus sérieux, elle était tout de même fière de son poste et menait son magazine avec fermeté. Théo ne l'avait jamais vue si épanouie depuis la mort de Blaise et il en était heureux. Elle avait même commencé à fréquenter quelqu'un ces derniers temps, dont elle gardait jalousement les détails, mais elle était heureuse et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Lui-même avançait doucement. Il laissait derrière lui les horreurs de la guerre et les fantômes de son passé pour se tourner vers un futur plus brillant. Il avait gardé contact avec Emilio et sa famille, rendait souvent visite à Daniela, qui avait repris la boutique de traduction avec succès. Joaquin avait grandi maintenant, et il était toujours aussi vif et bavard.

— Tu as l'air ailleurs, ça va ?

Le chuchotement de Tracey dans son oreille passa inaperçu pour les autres, malgré sa voix rauque et abîmée. Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

— Oui, très bien. Je me disais juste que j'étais… bizarrement heureux.

Elle lui sourit aussi et posa sa tête sur son épaule, resserrant ses doigts sur les siens.

C'était plus compliqué, avec Tracey. Ils tenaient énormément l'un à l'autre et ces dernières années les avaient considérablement rapprochés. Pourtant, ça restait ambigu et incertain. Ils n'en avaient jamais discuté, n'avaient jamais collé d'étiquette sur leur relation un peu spéciale. Ils étaient plus que des amis, presque des amants mais pas tout à fait, et ça leur convenait très bien comme ça. Lui sentait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à complètement oublier Pansy, elle à s'accepter elle-même à cent pour cent. Elle n'avait toujours pas installé de miroir dans leur appartement.

— Encore un peu de thé ? demanda Luna.

— C'est gentil, mais je vais devoir y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous important cet après-midi, déclina Théo.

— Ah oui ? releva Daphné. Avec qui ?

Ses yeux papillonnèrent vers Tracey, dont la main était toujours dans la sienne.

— Tu es beaucoup trop curieuse, fit remarquer Drago avec un fin sourire.

— Tu sais, toi, non ?

— Oui, mais je ne te dirais rien.

Théo laissa échapper un rire devant l'air offusqué de leur amie.

— Désolé, Daph', s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais le dire à personne pour ne pas me porter malheur. Drago a juste ouvert une lettre qui ne lui était pas destiné. Si ça aboutit, vous serez les premiers à savoir.

La jolie blonde eut une moue boudeuse et but une gorgée de thé, faussement vexée. Théo eut un sourire en biais et se leva, omettant soigneusement de dire que Tracey avait sans doute été la première au courant. À vrai dire, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à se lancer. Il dit au revoir à tout le monde, promit à Luna de repasser bientôt pour voir les jumeaux, salua Rolf qui lui sourit d'un air fatigué, serra Astoria dans ses bras et embrassa Daphné sur le front. Puis il échangea un regard entendu avec Tracey. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'attendrait de pied ferme chez eux tout l'après-midi.

— Bonne chance ! lança Drago lorsqu'il franchit le seuil du salon.

Il laissa échapper un rire lorsqu'il entendit Daphné frapper son ami et celui-ci répondre d'un cri outré. Depuis la guérison progressive d'Astoria, ils retrouvaient des relations plus paisibles et détendues. Le malheur semblait s'être absenté de leurs vies, depuis assez longtemps pour qu'ils se sentent vivre de nouveau sans craindre une quelconque épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Arrivé sur le seuil, Théo prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait se recentrer avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous. Certainement un des plus importants pour sa future carrière.

Grâce à Emilio, il avait pu entrer en contact avec un expert en runes ancienne, une véritable référence dans le domaine. Ils avaient eu une correspondance soutenue ces dernières semaines, avant de se fixer une première rencontre pour mettre au point les détails.

Ils avaient tous deux envie de transmettre leur savoir. De montrer au public que les runes ne sont pas un domaine hermétique. Qu'elles peuvent être très utiles dans différents domaines. Avec cet objectif en tête, ils avaient décidé de collaborer pour lancer une structure combinant leurs deux envies : des cours accessibles à tous et des conseils applicables à tout secteur.

Plus le projet semblait se concrétiser, plus Théo était impatient. Il avait hâte de se lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure avec son associée inattendue. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient discuter des derniers détails à propos de leurs locaux, un espace vendu pour un prix tout à fait raisonnable sur le Chemin de Traverse, un endroit privilégié.

Lorsqu'il entra aux Trois Balais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec une certaine ironie. Qui aurait pu penser que la maladie d'Astoria allait changer autant de choses dans sa vie ?

Il rejoignit sa collaboratrice d'un pas rapide, glissant entre les tables avec aisance. Deux choppes de Bièraubeurre étaient déjà posées sur la table.

— Tu es presque en retard, plaisanta la jeune femme.

— Tout est dans le mot presque.

Avec un sourire, il s'installa face à Lavande Brown et la pile de dossiers qu'elle avait amenés. Lui qui l'avait toujours prise pour une adolescente gloussante et écervelée avait été plus que surpris de voir son nom lorsqu'Emilio le lui avait communiqué. Elle lui avait confié, après quelques rencontres, qu'après sa rencontre malencontreuse avec Greyback, elle avait préféré se plonger dans des livres poussiéreux pour éviter le regard des autres, et avait fini par éprouver une véritable passion pour l'étude de runes. Elle avait publié un nombre important de recherches qui lui avait valu de se faire un nom très rapidement.

Il avait été d'autant plus surpris quand elle avait répondu sans rechigner à ses lettres. Très intéressée par son projet, elle n'avait pas été longue à accepter de se lancer dans l'aventure. Comme Luna, elle n'avait pas fait cas de son statut d'enfant de Mangemort ou d'ex-prisonnier. Il avait parfois eu du mal à y croire, mais maintenant qu'ils touchaient au but, il parvenait à accepter que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague.

— J'ai eu l'autorisation du Ministère pour le nom et le logo, annonça-t-elle aussitôt, trop heureuse pour attendre plus longtemps. Et Gringott's a autorisé notre prêt.

Elle poussa vers lui deux parchemins, l'un marqué d'un tampon et l'autre d'une signature élégante, un sourire fier sur le visage

— C'est officiel. On va pouvoir signer avec le vendeur dès aujourd'hui pour notre local.

Le souffle coupé, Théo fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Son regard allait d'une feuille à l'autre jusqu'au visage heureux de Lavande.

— Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à appréhender la bonne nouvelle tout de suite, rit-elle. Tu verras, quand tu auras réalisé que c'est enfin concret, tu ne pourras plus t'empêcher de sourire !

La remarque amena bien sûr un sourire sur son visage. Qui ne quitta pas ses lèvres pendant un bon moment. Enfin, il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait vraiment et pour lequel il était doué.

Sur le parchemin du Ministère ressortait le logo que leur avait dessiné Dean Thomas. Une version stylisée du nom qu'ils avaient choisi, "Au Bazar des Runes". Il avait insisté pour que le B et le Z soit mis en valeur. Ça lui avait semblé important de faire un geste envers Blaise, qui lui avait soufflé cette idée des années plus tôt.

Lavande attendait toujours qu'il dise quelque chose. Il finit enfin par lever la tête vers elle, les yeux brillants.

— Que l'aventure commence.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Un très grand merci pour votre lecture ! Et voilà, c'est la fin. Pas tout à fait pour Théo, mais en tout cas pour cette fiction. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous aura plu, et que vous aurez apprécié cette fin. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas. Et promis, dans la prochaine ils seront tous vivants, j'ai déjà trop souffert de ne pas avoir Blaise et Pansy ici. XD

Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante pour un petit mot sur ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic, j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis ! Et je vous dis à très vite, en reviews ou au détour d'une autre histoire. A bientôt :hug:


End file.
